Dans les étoiles et sur Terre
by irrealite
Summary: Exprimer, poser, plaider et aimer. Artiste et avocate. Renommée de par son nom dans le monde des arts, elle a besoin d'un nouveau modèle. Le hasard lui fait choisir une femme brune renommée de par son nom dans le monde des lois. Quelques heures, quelques poses, des milliers de mots et le début d'une grande histoire...
1. Prologue : Mon artiste Ma modèle

Prologue : Mon artiste. Ma modèle.

Les cheveux blonds dépassant de la queue de cheval désordonnée volant dans tout les sens dans le vent d'été, sacoche sur l'épaule, chemise aux deux boutons défaits, flottante aussi au gré des pas, sur le jean. Jouant avec son collier la jeune femme errait depuis une bonne heure quand elle décida de s'asseoir à la terrasse d'un café. Sacoche sur la chaise à côté d'elle, carnet de croquis récupéré dedans avec un crayon, elle posa l'objet sur la table l'ouvrant et regarda autour d'elle.

-Vous prendrez quoi mademoiselle? Demanda le serveur dans son champ de vision.

-Un café cannelle s'il vous plaît. Commanda-t-elle, mais devant les yeux ronds elle expliqua. Vous avez de la cannelle? Il hocha la tête. Du café? Il hocha la tête. Et bien vous faites un grand café et vous saupoudrez de cannelle.

Il repartit et elle chercha quelque chose qui lui était inconnu encore. Le jeune homme blond appuyé au réverbère fumant lui convint bien. Elle l'observa attentivement laissant sa main tracer les premiers traits du croquis dans son carnet puis elle alterna son regard entre les feuilles blanches et le jeune homme. Elle le dessina, concentrée elle ne vit pas son café arriver. Le blond disparu. Une vieille dame s'assit à deux chaises d'elle. Une nouvelle page et un nouveau croquis. Puis une table et sa chaise. Un morceaux de la rue. Et l'immeuble en face. Un café, puis deux et trois. Onze heure, plus de gens, plus de dessins, plus de bruits, autant de concentration. Elle dessinait encore et encore, remplissant les pages, superposant les esquisses, tournant les pages, s'approchant de la fin de son carnet.  
Treize heure sonna, même si c'était l'été, beaucoup travaillait encore alors les gens se firent plus absent. La jeune femme ralentit le rythme des esquisses, prenant sa tasse en main, avant de voir une femme brune, dans une robe d'été rose pale volant au rythme de ses pas. Comme cette femme était belle, jamais elle n'avait vu une femme si belle. Et comme si la chance lui souriait aujourd'hui la brune s'assit à la table en diagonale de la sienne, et commanda un café. La blonde hésita longuement, l'observant, la croquant rapidement, puis elle ne pu résister à l'envie. Elle se leva, attrapa son sac avec son carnet, puis sa tasse, et alla vers la femme qui buvait en regardant la vie de la rue devant elle.

-Bonjour. Entama-t-elle.

-Bonjour. Répondit la brune surprise.

-Je m'appelle Emma. Sourit doucement la blonde, posant sa tasse pour tendre sa main à la jeune femme.

-Regina. Se présenta la jeune femme en lui serrant la main.

-Je peux m'asseoir? Demanda Emma. La brune hocha la tête et elle s'installa. Je sais que ça peut paraître bizarre une femme inconnue qui vient se présenter comme ça à votre table, alors que vous n'avez rien demandé.

-C'est pas vraiment bizarre, mais je suis intriguée maintenant. S'amusa gentiment Regina en voyant la jeune femme rougir un peu.

-Je suis artiste. Commença Emma. Je peins, sculpte, écris, photographie et dessine. Je suis une artiste assez complète. Ria-t-elle doucement. En fait je suis venue ici parce que c'est beau et je dessine, et puis vous êtes arrivée, et je vous ai rapidement croquée. Et, je voulais savoir, si bien sur vous voulez, vous pourriez être ma modèle?

-Pardon? S'exclama Regina avec un sourire, assez surprise par cette demande peu habituelle.

-Je vous laisse regarder mes dessins si vous voulez. Mais en fait vous avez vraiment des traits magnifiques alors je voudrais vous peindre et vous sculpter, peut-être même vous photographier. Vous êtes vraiment sublimes vous savez, vous avez les proportions idéales pour le dessin et vous dégagez quelque chose d'unique. Argua la blonde, en lui donnant son carnet.

Regina, toujours abasourdie par cette blonde plus que charmante, prit le carnet et le feuilleta. Il était indéniable, Emma avait du talent. Mais devenir modèle pour elle ou n'importe qui était quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais envisagé.

-Vous dessinez merveilleusement bien, mais modèle, je ne sais pas. Fit-elle le nez dans les dessins.

-Vous savez je vous demande pas de vous dévêtir, vous pouvez garder ses vêtements là où m'en prendre d'autres, et après je vous ferais vous asseoir ou vous resterez debout, vous choisirez et je dessinerais ou sculpterais. Et j'ai une tendance à faire ça en musique en discutant si la personne veut. Sourit Emma. Je ne vais pas vous importuner plus longtemps, je vous laisse ma carte, appeler moi si vous voulez.

Regina n'avait pas lâcher des yeux la blonde, cette femme était à la fois magnifique, adorable et talentueuse, après tout elle ne risquait pas grand chose en acceptant de faire sa modèle, et elle avait vraiment envie d'en connaître plus sur ce bout de femme qui avait l'air timide et réservée mais qui en même temps n'avait pas hésité à venir l'aborder. Elle attrapa le poignet d'Emma avant qu'elle ne s'en aille.

-J'accepte. Lui sourit-elle.

-Vraiment? Merci beaucoup! Rayonna Emma, ravie de cette nouvelle. Vous êtes libre quand?

-Maintenant. Répondit Regina, posant quelques billets sur la table, décidant de l'instant pour prendre un minimum le contrôle de cette situation.

-Oh...euh très bien, et bien vous êtes venue ici à pied? Demanda la blonde.

-Tout à fait. Acquiesça la brune, prenant son sac pour se mettre debout, avec un sourire voyant les yeux d'Emma suivre chacun de ses mouvements.

-Alors on va devoir marché une dizaine de minutes pour aller chez moi où est mon atelier. Informa Emma, déstabilisée par la beauté et le charme qui s'émanait de cette femme.

Regina acquiesça, et les additions des deux réglées, elles se mirent à marcher côte à côte. La brune voyait bien que Emma la regardait du coin de l'oeil, continuant de regarder chaque détail d'elle, et la vérité c'est que depuis leurs rencontre Regina n'avait qu'une envie c'était plonger son regard dans la chemise bien ouverte et décolletée de la jeune femme, c'était fou de voir qu'on pouvait être si simplement apprêtée tout en étant aussi belle. Mais apparemment elle arrivait à avoir plus de self-contrôle que la blonde et retenait ses yeux. Elles arrivèrent rapidement chez Emma et celle ci leurs ouvrit. Elle la fit entrer à l'intérieur et lui montra rapidement le rez de chaussé, avant de l'emmener vers la grande véranda qui lui servait d'atelier.

-Vous vivez seule? Demanda Regina en admirant les oeuvres produites par la blonde.

-Non. Ma meilleure amie vit avec moi, même si actuellement elle dort plus chez sa petite amie qu'ici. Ria doucement la blonde. Et vous, personne vous attend chez vous? Questionna-t-elle avec un fort intérêt pour la réponse, voulant savoir si elle devait resté très professionnelle ou si elle pouvait lui faire des avances.

-Je suis seule et je vis seule. Sourit Regina.

-J'ai du mal à y croire vous êtes absolument magnifique et en plus adorable. Confia Emma alors qu'elle préparait ses affaires.

-Je fais probablement fuir les jolies femmes. Ria amèrement la brune. Je peux vous tutoyer, ça m'aiderait à être à l'aise? Proposa-t-elle.

-Bien sûr, se sera beaucoup mieux pour nous deux. Déjà veux tu boire quelque chose? Proposa Emma. J'ai des jus de fruits, des soda, du vin, du café, du thé et du chocolat chaud. Bref, j'ai du choix. Cita-t-elle en riant.

-Je veux bien du thé, celui que tu préfères, tout me va. Sourit doucement Regina.

-Je vais à la cuisine préparé ça. Répondit la blonde avec un grand sourire. Si tu veux visiter la maison te gêne pas, j'ai rien a caché. En fait tu peux tout faire sauf toucher ces deux sculptures parce qu'elles sont en cours. Mets toi à l'aise. Proposa la jeune femme.

-Merci Emma. Sourit la brune en regardant tout attentivement. Elle fit un rapide tour puis alla à la cuisine, où Emma préparait tout. Tu as besoin d'aide?

-Non je fais tout, merci. Refusa gentiment la blonde avec un sourire. Je peux te poser des questions, je dois avouer que tu m'intrigues? S'amusa-t-elle.

-Bien sûr. Mais je veux t'en poser aussi. Sourit la brune en s'appuyant sur le comptoir.

-Je commence. Sourit Emma en versant l'eau chaude. Tu fais quoi comme métier?

-Je suis avocate, tu connais peut-être "Mills&associés"? Fit la brune devant les yeux s'écarquillant d'Emma.

-Non vraiment? C'est le plus grand cabinet d'avocat du pays! S'exclama la blonde, n'en revenant pas. Mais tu dois avoir autre chose à faire que de faire modèle pour moi.

-Non, je suis en congés depuis hier. Mes premiers congés depuis dix ans. Mon père est à la tête du cabinet, et ma mère et ma soeur travaillent avec moi, alors je profite des congés pour faire une pause sans famille. S'amusa la brune. Arrête de me regarder comme si j'étais impressionnante.

-Mais tu l'es, maintenant que je sais que tu es la Regina Mills, talentueuse avocate et effrayante derrière la barre. Remarqua Emma avec un petit sourire prenant le plateau.

-Passons à autre chose. Enchaina Regina en la suivant vers l'atelier. T'abordes souvent des femmes pour les ramener chez toi et les dessiner? Interrogea-t-elle.

-C'est la première fois, mon modèle est ma meilleure amie la plupart du temps, et sinon comme je fais modèle de nu dans un cours de dessin des fois certains étudiants acceptent de poser pour moi. Sourit Emma en posant tout sur la table de l'atelier, puis donnant sa tasse à la brune.

-Tu es modèle de nu? S'étonna la brune, et Emma acquiesça d'un signe de tête avant de lui installer un fauteuil pour la faire s'asseoir et poser. Tu dois être à l'aise avec toi même du coup?

-Pas vraiment, tu sais quand que fais ça je pense juste art et dessin, mais dans l'intimité ce n'est pas pareil. Expliqua Emma.

-Et ton petit ami n'est pas jaloux? Interrogea la brune, sous entendant la question qui l'intéressait "_tu as quelqu'un?"._

-Pas un problème, déjà je n'ai personne, parce que je suis indépendante mais rapidement jalouse quand la femme que j'aime en a marre de passer du temps avec la moi artiste, et décide de beaucoup sortir. Et comme je viens de le dire je préfère les femmes. Sourit la blonde. Assis toi là, comme tu veux je vais commencer par te peindre. Enchaina-t-elle avant de se pencher à l'oreille de Regina, assise. J'ai un faible pour les belles brunes. Charma-t-elle avant de lui tourner le dos pour aller derrière son chevalet.

Regina rougit de suite, touchée, et replia ses jambes sous ses fesses après avoir retiré ses talons. Elle garda sa tasse près de ses lèvres, regardant Emma qui dessinait sur la toile cartonnée qui devait facilement faire les trois quarts d'un mètre de haut. La blonde était absolument magnifique et elle la regardait d'une manière qui la chamboulait, elle la détaillait pour la dessiner mais Regina se sentait chamboulée.

-Je préfère les blondes au fort caractère, personnellement. Osa-t-elle finalement.

-L'assortiment blonde brune c'est magnifique, des différences physiques qui font la puissance sensuelle et émotionnelle d'un couple. En photo c'est magnifique. J'adore photographier des couples au différences physiques fortes, surtout des couples de femmes. Répondit Emma sans comprendre que la brune la charmait, la dessinant. Mais le gloussement discret la fit comprendre. Oh je...enfin...ne me déconcentres pas en jouant avec moi.

-Je n'ai fais que dire que les blondes me plaisaient. Après si ça te déconcentre c'est pas ma faute. Ria la brune.

-Arrête je t'en prie. Rougit Emma. Je voudrais te paraitre encore sympa et pas trop bizarre pour au moins cette journée.

-C'est bien d'être un peu étrange des fois, ça te démarque des autres, et je l'ai vu au premier coup d'oeil que tu étais différente je suis quand même venue, c'est que j'aime bien ton étrangeté. Sourit la brune.

-Tu sais que t'a un côté adorable et touchant qui se voit sur ton visage quand tu dis de douces choses? Remarqua Emma. Tu me laisseras te prendre en photo? Réclama-t-elle avec un sourire charmeur.

-Aujourd'hui? Demanda la brune.

-Si on peut, je voudrais éviter de te faire revenir et pas te déranger plus. Répondit Emma en prenant sa palette et commençant à peindre.

-Tu sais ça ne me dérange pas, c'est étrange d'être modèle mais ça change de mon quotidien et j'aime bien. J'aime beaucoup être ici. Je vis seule, ce n'est pas toujours super. Sourit-elle un peu tristement avant de se resservir du thé. Je reviens quand tu veux. Ajouta-t-elle.

-Demain? Je préparais le studio photo comme ça, et je ferais un bon repas, tu pourras diner avec Rub' et moi. Proposa alors Emma, sautant sur l'occasion pour passer du temps avec elle.

-J'en déduis que Rub' est ta meilleure amie et colocataire. Sourit Regina recevant un hochement de tête de la jeune femme qui peignait. Dis moi quelle heure et je serais là.

-Merci c'est vraiment adorable. Et tu verras le studio photo est fait maison, mais on a fait un truc de fou avec Rub', Ruby. Fit fièrement la blonde.

-Ruby est artiste aussi? S'intéressa la brune.

-Oui et non, elle est serveuse dans le restaurant de sa famille, et cuisine de plus en plus là-bas, mais dès qu'elle a du temps elle fait des photos et elle dessine aussi. Elle n'en vit pas mais elle est douée. Raconta Emma. Peu de gens ont la chance de vivre en étant artiste.

-Tu y arrives? Demanda du tac au tac Regina la fixant alors que la jeune femme peignait.

-Oui. Mes parents sont morts dans un accident quand j'avais seize ans, mais c'était de grands artistes, je porte leurs noms avec fierté et suis leurs parcours. Mais j'ai donc eu la chance d'avoir des gens dès le début pour vendre et exposer mon travail, ce qui fait que j'ai des photos, des peintures et des sculptures un peu au quatre coins du monde. Expliqua Emma sans se déconcentrer de la toile.

-C'est quoi ton nom? Tu ne me l'as pas dis. Remarqua Regina, fronçant les sourcils, intéressée.

-Swan. Sourit Emma. Mon nom, celui de mes parents et mon nom d'artiste. D'ailleurs tu es la première à qui je donne mon prénom alors que je t'ai approchée pour le travail au départ. Remarqua Emma.

-Attend, rembobine. Swan? Comme les Swan qui ont fait les toiles et sculptures contemporaines qui font parties des plus connues de ce monde? S'exclama Regina n'en revenant pas. Emma les joues rougies hocha la tête. Nan mais dans mon cabinet, et dans la maison de mes parents il y a plein d'oeuvres signé Swan. Certaines sont peut-être de toi.

-Peut-être. Sourit doucement la blonde gênée.

-Je t'y emmènerais un jour, et tu me diras. Déclara très sérieusement Regina.

Emma rougit fortement, certes la brune lui plaisait, certes elle voulait la revoir, certes elle n'était clairement pas contre une relation avec elle mais là Regina parlait d'aller dans la maison familiale et de parler aussi aux parents. Elle essaya de se convaincre que c'était juste pour les toiles, qu'elle ne devait pas se faire des idées, surtout que Regina n'avait absolument pas fais attention à ce qu'elle avait dit, alors elle ne devait vraiment rien laisser paraître.  
Elles passèrent le reste de l'après midi dans l'atelier, Emma peignant et discutant avec sa modèle, se posant des questions pour se connaître. Elle avait toujours été une indéniable romantique, mais jamais au grand jamais elle n'avait cru qu'elle pourrait se sentir tomber amoureuse aussi rapidement. À chaque fois qu'elle la regardait pour la peindre elle sentait son coeur fondre un peu plus pour elle.  
Regina de son côté n'était pas vraiment mieux, elle luttait contre l'envie de se lever pour aller s'asseoir sur les jambes d'Emma et l'embrasser. Plus le temps passait moins la blonde faisait attention à son apparence, ses cheveux étaient de plus en plus libres, sa chemise bien ouverte glissait sur une épaule et elle avait de la peinture sur le visage, mais elle avait toujours ses beaux yeux verts et heureux, et son sourire rayonnant. Elle était encore plus à tomber que plutôt. Regina avait du mal à résister.  
En fin d'après midi, réalisant qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de la sculpter, Emma lui proposa de la sculpter le lendemain et de la prendre en photo un autre jour, Regina lui dit oui si l'autre jour était le sur lendemain. La blonde accepta, et posa ses pinceaux.

-Je pense que j'ai finis. Déclara-t-elle.

-Je peux voir? Interrogea Regina, Emma hocha la tête. Elle se leva et vint derrière Emma. Elle découvrit une peinture d'elle à la fois réaliste et stylisée, elle cru un instant que ce n'était pas elle, Emma l'avait un peu idéalisée, mais elle reconnu certaines de ses caractéristiques, son carré court, sa peau mate, ses formes et ses yeux marrons. Je...je me suis jamais vu ainsi, je suis belle sur cette peinture.

-Ah ça c'est pas ma faute, tu es belle je n'ai qu'essayé de le faire ressentir. Mais tu aimes vraiment? J'ai essayé une technique de peinture par à-coups sur la toile, pour donner du dynamisme et un style particulier. Expliqua Emma assise devant elle.

La brune se pencha, posant une main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

-J'aime énormément, je me suis jamais sentie aussi belle. Murmura-t-elle avant de déposer un baiser du bout des lèvres sur la mâchoire de la blonde. Merci.

-Heu...et bien...j't'en prie. Articula difficilement Emma en se relevant, faisant sourire Regina. Je te remercie d'avoir accepté de poser.

-J'ai adoré en vérité. Je reviens demain. Sourit la brune. Mais je dois y aller, repas avec ma soeur et mes parents ce soir.

Emma la raccompagna à la porte, mais avant de la laisser partir, elle reprit.

-Tu m'autorises à t'exposer? Je veux surtout pas vendre cette peinture, juste l'exposer en galerie et sur mon site. Je mettrais ton nom. Demanda-t-elle.

-Tu peux mais ne mets pas mon nom. Je ne peux pas, avec mon métier je dois garder une certaine image. Tu comprends? Expliqua la brune, ne voulant pas la vexer.

-Oui, très bien, tu seras l'anonyme. Elle se pencha et embrassa la joue de Regina. À demain.

La brune esquissa un sourire et la laissa.  
La soirée et la matinée qui suivirent, furent longues pour les deux, elles attendaient avec impatience, les retrouvailles. Regina aillant garder la carte de la blonde lui envoya un message, et elles passèrent la moitié de la nuit à discuter ainsi.  
Au matin Emma la prévint que vu le temps pourri et la pluie, elle ferait des photos en studio, et que si elle voulait apporter des vêtements différents elle pouvait. Alors à quatorze heure elle sonna à la porte avec un sac plein. La blonde lui ouvrit, portant un jean moulant, et seulement une brassière sous une chemise ouverte.

-Viens rentre, je t'emmène dans le studio. Sourit Emma, en fermant la porte avant de l'entrainer vers le jardin. Mais voyant que Regina hésitait, elle glissa sa main dans la sienne. Rub' est avec sa copine et ne rentre que ce soir, y a que nous deux et j'ai fais du thé, et j'ai même cuisiné des biscuits, ranger et préparé le studio, et je suis hyper heureuse que tu sois là. Rassura-t-elle.

-Je suis heureuse d'être là aussi. Sourit Regina. Je te suis. Acquiesça-t-elle en refermant sa main autour de celle de la blonde.

Elle la suivit, traversant le jardin pour rentrer dans le petit bâtiment du fond. Emma la fit rentrer et elle découvrit une grande pièce avec trois murs blanc et un mur avec une peinture abstraite et colorée. Des lumières de photographe sur pieds était installées, le sol blanc était parfaitement propre, et Regina comprit comment c'était possible quand elle vit Emma enlevé ses chaussures à l'entrée de la pièce. Elle s'empressa de faire de même, retirant ses hauts talons.

-Tu n'es pas obligé tu sais. Rassura Emma.

-Je ne peux pas marcher sur un sol aussi blanc avec des chaussures, ça me ferait culpabiliser. Ria Regina en entrant pour regarder la pièce. C'est toi qui a fait cette peinture? Demanda-t-elle devant le mur.

-Pour être honnête on l'a faite avec Rub' quand on a eu la maison, et pour tout te dire, on a littéralement fait du lancé de peinture, on s'est éclatées, on était dégueulasses ensuite, mais ce qui est sûr c'est qu'en photo ça rend génial! Surtout les photos n- Elle se coupa soudainement gênée.

-Les photos comment? Demanda Regina en se tournant vers elle.

-Pas important, t'as le portant avec les vêtements si tu veux, tu peux te changer dans la pièce derrière. On peut commencer avec une tenue noire si t'es d'accord. Enchaina la blonde.

-Je suis d'accord, c'est toi l'artiste, mais je veux que tu finisses ta phrase. Dis moi. Réclama Regina, bras croisés devant elle, la défiant du regard alors que la blonde faisant semblant de régler son appareil photo qui était sur le pied. Regarde moi et dis moi.

Emma déglutit, les joues rouges et releva la tête en se grattant la nuque.

-Je veux pas te mettre mal à l'aise, je sais que t'as jamais été modèle. Ce que je voulais dire c'est que devant ce mur les meilleurs photos sont celles de nu. Avoua-t-elle. Mais je vais te mettre devant un mur blanc, t'inquiète pas-

-Emma, tu paniques. Sourit Regina. Avant d'ouvrir son sac et de sortir sa robe noire. Sache que je suis parfaitement à l'aise avec toi et que je t'apprécie beaucoup, alors on verra ce qui arrive au fur et à mesure de la journée. Charma-t-elle, sachant pertinemment qu'elle jouait avec Emma, mais elle avait espoir d'obtenir un baiser de la jeune femme aujourd'hui.

Devant l'air béat et rougi de la blonde elle dézippa sa robe et la laissa tomber au sol. À la vision des sous-vêtements vermillon de Regina, les joues de la blonde devinrent encore plus rouges. Regina sourit discrètement, et tout en sensualité elle enfila sa robe noire. Cette fois la fermeture était dans le dos, elle dû se mettre dos à Emma.

-Tu peux la fermer s'il te plaît? Réclama-t-elle. Fébrilement Emma remonta la fermeture et Regina se tourna pour lui faire face. Ça va comme ça?

Elle portait une robe moulante, tombant sous les genoux, fendue jusqu'à mi-cuisse, avec un beau décolleté. La robe remontait ses seins pour les mettre en valeur, et moulait sa taille, faisant bien ressortir ses courbes.

-T'es...t'es absolument..magnifique Gina-Regina. Marmonna Emma.

-J'aime bien Gina. Sourit la brune en embrassant la joue de la jeune femme. Où veux tu que je me mette?

-Où tu veux. Articula Emma.

-Ah non c'est toi l'artiste, aide moi. Réclama gentiment la brune.

La blonde se reprit et la fit se placer, mettant les lumières sur elle, cherchant à provoquer une ombre, et elle fit poser Regina de manière à ce que chaque photo est une ombre différente. Puis Regina se changea, mettant une chemise large d'Emma, entrouverte sur son sous vêtement, rentrée dans un pantalon extrêmement moulant. Elles changèrent de mur pour que Regina se mettent dans un fauteuil, assise contre l'accoudoir les jambes pliées au-dessus de l'autre. Elles rirent ensemble, Regina faisant l'idiote.

-T'es géniale, mais bouge pas. Réclama Emma avant de s'approcher d'elle. Je remets juste ton chemisier. Fit elle en replaçant celui ci, son index glissant sur le début de la poitrine de la brune qui frissonna. Tu as froid?

-Non pas du tout. Marmonna Regina. C'est juste toi quand tu as..Sous entendit elle, la respiration peu régulière, devant les yeux verts qui la dévoraient.

-Pardon je- Emma se coupa et osa. Elle se pencha et déposa ses lèvres au coin de celles de la brune, hésitante. Mais quand elle sentit Regina lui rendre son demi baiser, elle se déplaça de manière à embrasser ses lèvres. Le baiser fut doux et chaud, et quand elles le rompirent elles affichèrent un sourire intimidé mais heureux. Pardon je-

-T'excuse pas. Tu refais ça quand tu veux. Sourit Regina.

Emma rougit, et en gardant son sourire elle se leva et retourna derrière son appareil. Si les première photos dans le fauteuil présentait Regina sexy et drôle, celles ci la présentèrent calme et douce. Elles enchainèrent avec trois autres tenues, avant que Regina n'ose proposer quelque chose à Emma.

-Si je me mettais seulement en sous-vêtements devant le mur de peinture?

-Je- Moi je te trouve superbe, mais ces photos j'ai pour but de les exposer, alors je voudrais surtout pas que tu fasses quelque chose qui te mettent mal à l'aise. Répondit Emma.

-Hier soir au repas avec ma famille, j'ai discuté avec eux, et ça ne pose pas de problème que je sois modèle, c'est même plutôt bien, ça montre que l'on est ouverts d'après mon père. Donc si tu es d'accord, je voudrais tenter les photos en sous vêtements. Sourit Regina en s'approchant de la blonde, posant une main sur sa hanche.

-Comme tu veux, moi je sais que les photos seront merveilleuse si tu fais ça. Marmonna Emma.

Regina laissa son sourire s'étaler un peu plus et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de la blonde qui sourit grandement. Elles se détachèrent et Regina se mit devant le mur de peinture, en appui dessus. Emma sentit de suite qu'elle ne savait pas comment s'y prendre.

-Eh Gina, regarde moi. Appela-t-elle la voix douce. La jeune femme planta son regard dans le sien. Tu es magnifique, d'accord? Tu es sublime, j'ai rarement vu une femme aussi belle. La rassura-t-elle.

-Merci Em'. Sourit doucement la brune, déclenchant quelques photos rapides de la jeune femme. C'est juste que je ne sais pas comment me mettre.

-Tu te rappelles je t'ai dis que j'étais modèle de nu pour des cours? Regina hocha la tête. Alors je sais que c'est intimidant la première fois, mais le plus simple est que tu fermes les yeux, et oublis que tu es entourée, pense à quelque chose ou quelqu'un que tu aimes, et respires doucement. Ensuite laisse ton corps se mettre comme il veut. Ne cherche pas une pose bizarroïde, soit naturelle. Conseilla-t-elle.

Regina ferma les yeux et souffla un coup, se détendant, gardant à l'esprit qu'il n'y avait qu'Emma et elle, et que quelques secondes avant elles s'étaient embrassées. Tout son corps se détendit au souvenir des lèvres de la blonde et elle se laissa aller contre le mur. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, Emma était à un mètre d'elle, appareil photo en main, et elle prit un cliché. Elles enchainèrent plusieurs minutes de photos.

-Hier tu as dis que les blondes et les brunes ensemble font des belles photos, tu veux pas venir avec moi? Proposa Regina, voulant se rapprocher un peu de la blonde.

-Tu veux dire, sous-vêtements ensemble? Regina hocha la tête. Emma posa son appareil photo sur le trépied, fit les réglages et lança la photo allant près de Regina. Test de cadrage. Prévint-elle.

La photo prise elle voulu s'éloigner et Regina attrapa son poignet pour la tirer vers elle et la colla contre elle, passant un bras autour de ses hanches pour l'embrasser. Mais même si Emma lui rendait son baiser, elle ne posait pas les mains sur elle, et elle finit par comprendre pourquoi.

-Tu ne sais pas où poser tes mains? Sourit-elle contre les lèvres de la jeune femme.

-T'es en sous-vêtements et je ne voudrais pas abuser, et je sais même pas ce qu'on est. Marmonna Emma en rougissant. On est quoi? Tout ça va s'arrêter dès que tu seras plus ma modèle? Demanda-t-elle.

-Moi je préférais qu'on se voit encore après, on pourrait peut-être envisager d'être Em' et Gina ensemble, et on verra où ça nous mène. Tu vois je crois que tu me plaît beaucoup, et c'est quelque chose qui ne m'arrive jamais. Confia la brune, les bras autour des hanches de la jeune femme.

-Tu me plaît beaucoup aussi, un peu trop. Sourit la blonde. T'es impressionnante tu sais?

-D'habitude ça effraie et éloigne les gens. Remarqua Regina.

-Je dois être étrange, parce que moi ça m'attire totalement. Charma Emma, n'osant toujours pas la toucher, ne sachant pas si elle pouvait.

-Pose tes mains sur moi. Ordonna gentiment la brune, avec un léger sourire charmeur. Emma rougit un peu et passa un bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme et l'autre sur le haut de son dos. T'es adorable quand tu es timide.

-Arrête. Rougit de plus bel la blonde. Regina lui sourit et embrassa son nez. Laisse moi que je me déshabille.

-Que tu te déshabilles? Interrogea la brune avec un grand sourire.

-Bah c'est toi qui voulais qu'on fasse des photos en sous-vêtements toute les deux. Remarqua Emma avant de voir son sourire. Oh mais tu vas arrêter de m'allumer?! Grogna-t-elle.

Regina lâcha un éclat de rire et Emma la laissa pour enlever son pantalon et sa chemise. Elle vérifia l'appareil, le remit bien, et défia la brune du regard en sentant celle ci la regarder de haut en bas.

-Em' viens là. Appela la brune en tendant la main, l'attirant près d'elle pour l'embrasser. Pourquoi j'ai l'impression de te connaitre depuis longtemps?

-Je ne sais pas, c'est comme si quelque chose nous reliait, on se connait depuis deux jours et pourtant on connait beaucoup de choses de l'autre, c'est peut-être parce qu'on est faite pour être ensemble. Sourit Emma.

-Tu sais que t'es musclée, c'est impressionnant. Sourit la brune en caressant les abdos de la jeune femme.

-Sculpter ça demande de la force des fois. Justifia la blonde. Bon, photos, qu'on aille faire le repas de ce soir après. Lança-t-elle.

Les deux femmes se mirent côte à côte et Emma lança les photos. Elles en firent plusieurs, de plus en plus proches, une pointe de sensualité s'infiltra rapidement dans les clichés, de plus en plus collées. Sur une ou deux elles n'avaient pu s'empêcher de s'embrasser. C'était étrange pour elles deux, elles n'avaient pas l'habitude d'être à l'aise avec les gens, et encore moins de se sentir en confiance et en sécurité après juste deux jours. Certes la veille elles avaient énormément parler et fait connaissance, mais c'était quand même fou de sentir si bien avec une personne que l'on connait si peu. Elles succombaient bêtement à l'autre, la douceur et la tendresse les réunissant, s'adorant, aimant s'enlacer et s'embrasser.  
Les photos finies, Emma vérifia ce qu'elles avaient fait, et montra à la brune.

-Tu aimes? Demanda-t-elle.

-Tu fais des photos magnifiques Em', c'est fou, j'adore. J'ai l'impression que c'est pas moi, je me suis jamais sentie aussi belle. Merci Emma. Souffla la brune collée au flanc d'Emma pour regarder l'écran de l'appareil.

-Merci d'être belle. Sourit la blonde en embrassant sa joue. Et gentille et douce.

Regina tourna la tête et la regarda un instant avant de venir l'embrasser.

-T'as pas dis qu'on devait faire à manger? Demanda-t-elle.

-Moi si, toi je vais te servir un verre et on va discuter. Tu fais rien, t'es mon invité. Mais on va se rhabiller avant. Sourit Emma.

Regina remit ses vêtements, alors qu'Emma éteignait les lumières de photographe, rangeait quelques affaires. Puis elle remit son chemisier et son pantalon. Alors qu'elle ramassait le plateau en discutant avec la brune, son téléphone sonna.

*-Allo?* Répondit-elle, Regina l'observant. *Oui, quand?...Et bien d'accord, je suis libre demain, tout à fait. Quelle classe?... Oh d'accord, qu'elle heure?... Non, c'est bon je suis libre toute la journée...Au revoir.*

-C'était qui? Enchaina de suite Regina en la suivant vers la sortie.

-Une école d'art, ils ont besoin de moi demain de neuf heure à seize heure. Répondit Emma. Viens on va faire à manger. Ajouta-t-elle en prenant sa main, après qu'elle ai mis leurs chaussures.

-Tu vas poser toute la journée demain? Demanda-t-elle, tenant la main dans la blonde en entrant dans la maison.

-Oui. Acquiesça simplement Emma, la tirant dans la cuisine, ne voyant même pas que la jeune femme était peu à l'aise. Cidre ou vin blanc? Proposa-t-elle.

-Cidre. Répondit Regina en s'asseyant à la table de la cuisine, prenant le verre servit par Emma qui s'en servit un avant de sortir les ingrédients pour cuisiner. Tu vas poser pour une classe d'étudiants?

-Oui, étudiants en art, le matin des premières années, l'après midi des troisième année. Expliqua la jeune femme.

-Hmm. Acquiesça Regina en faisant tourner le cidre dans son verre. Tu vas poser nue? Osa-t-elle enfin.

À cette question, Emma comprit. Laissant les oignons revenir dans le beurre elle se tourna, et vint s'asseoir près de la brune.

-Eh, je pose nue, mais c'est purement de l'art. Pour qu'ils apprennent les proportions du corps, et la nature humaine, en se basant sur du réel et non des photos. Elle prit les mains de la brune, s'asseyant face à elle, une jambe de chaque côté des siennes, le plus proche possible. Je drague personne, et personne ne me drague, c'est juste un cours d'art.

-C'est juste que ça me fait bizarre de me dire que la femme que j'embrasse, avec qui je sors, va passer sa journée nue devant d'autres. Expliqua Regina, en serrant les mains de la jeune femme.

-Tu sais que la seule personne pour qui je me mettrais nue autrement que pour l'art c'est toi. Rassura la blonde avec un léger sourire, finissant en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Tu te mettrais nue pour moi? Sourit doucement Regina.

-Oui, mais j'aimerais bien ne pas être la seule nue à ce moment là. Sourit Emma en se penchant pour embrasser sa joue. Regina lâcha ses mains et serra ses bras autour de son cou, la collant à elle, pour venir l'embrasser. Tu restes dormir chez moi ce soir? Proposa Emma en l'embrasant de plus belle.

-Avec plaisir, mais je veux être celle qui te mets nue. Réclama la brune. C'est fou à quel point ton corps m'attire depuis notre rencontre d'hier.

-Et bien continu de rêver de lui, moi je dois cuisiner. Sourit la blonde en l'embrassant doucement avant de s'éloigner pour cuisiner.

Regina l'observa cuisiner, prenant une nouvelle gorgée de cidre, avant d'oser lui poser des questions sur sa vie passée en amour. Pendant presque une heure les deux femmes discutèrent, elles cherchaient à en savoir plus, et elles découvrirent que en fait, elle avait aimer une fois chacune, mais que pour elle deux la fin avait été douloureuse. En discutant, Regina s'était levée pour venir se blottir dans le dos d'Emma, la rassurant par sa présence et se rassurant au passage. Alors que le jour tombait doucement, et que le repas était presque près, Emma entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

-Em'?! Résonna dans la maison, faisant sourire Emma.

-Cuisine Rub'! T'es toute seule? Enchaina la blonde.

-Non. J'ai ma chérie avec moi! Cria Ruby depuis l'entrée.

-Bon et bien ça va être sympa ce repas. Ria discrètement Emma pour la brune collée à son dos.

-Tu la connais? Interrogea Regina.

-Jamais vu, mais beaucoup, beaucoup entendu parler. Et j'ai peut-être beaucoup beaucoup parler de toi hier soir avec Rub', elle m'a dit que j'étais très mordue. Donc ça peut être assez sympa. Ria la blonde en tournant la tête vers la jeune femme. Et elle avait pas tord, je suis très mordue.

Regina lui sourit et l'embrassa tendrement.

-Je sors deux autres verres de cidre? Proposa-t-elle.

Emma accepta et la brune se détacha d'elle, ouvrant le placard où était les verres, sachant où c'était ayant vu Emma le faire plutôt.

-Salut toi! S'exclama une voix, enlaçant Emma lui embrassant la joue, avant de voir la brune. Ah bah je vois que t'es pas seule! J'en déduis que tu es sa Regina adorée? S'amusa Ruby.

-Rub'. Gronda Emma en faisant sauter les légumes.

-Je suis bien sa Regina, et vous êtes sa Ruby? Plaisanta à son tour la brune.

-C'est ça, mais dites moi tu. Donc j'avais raison, y a un truc entre vous? S'enjoua la jeune femme.

-C'est fort possible, t'as une meilleure amie hors du commun, et vraiment géniale. Charma Regina, une main sur la hanche de la blonde qui rougissait.

-Et ta chérie à toi elle est où? Ça fait trois mois que tu me saoules avec, je mérite de la rencontrer. Coupa Emma, voulant arrêter de parler d'elle.

-Elle est au toilette, on s'est baladées toute la journée et elle a pas pu faire pipi. Ria Ruby.

-Franchement chérie t'es pas obligé de dire ça. Grogna une voix derrière elles.

Les trois femmes se tournèrent vers une grande rousse, qui entrait dans la cuisine, pour aller vers Ruby qui était devant la brune. Mais quand les deux se virent, leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent et d'une seule voix elles s'exclamèrent.

-Regina?! Zelena?! Crièrent les deux, alors que Ruby enlaçait la rousse et Emma la brune, les deux se stoppant dans leurs actions.

-J'ai loupé quelque chose moi. Remarqua Ruby.

-Moi aussi Rub'. Déclara Emma les sourcils froncés.

-Em', je te présente Zelena, ma soeur. Déclara la brune en passant un bras autour de la blonde pour se coller à elle.

-Ta soeur?! S'exclamèrent Ruby et Emma en regardant leurs chéries respectives.

-Non mais Zel' quand est ce que tu comptais me dire que t'avais quelqu'un? Interrogea Regina.

-T'as toujours été celle qui aimait les femmes et moi les hommes, et je suis tombée amoureuse d'une femme, j'avais pas prévu, mais je savais pas comment te le dire. Justifia Zelena, collée à Ruby.

-Tu me fatigues. Soupira la brune. T'aurais dû m'en parler. Mais par contre tu n'as pas tilté hier quand j'ai parler au repas avec les parents de la rencontre que j'avais fais?!

-Tu l'appelais Swan, moi Rub' m'en parle en disant Emma. J'ai pas fais le rapprochement hier soir. Reconnu Zelena. Par contre ça veut dire annoncer aux parents que leurs deux filles sortent avec deux filles.

-Moi ils savent que je préfères les femmes, je te rappelle que quand je leurs ai dis à seize ans, on a failli les perdre, ils sont resté immobiles pendant deux heure et demie. À ton tour. Ria doucement Regina.

-T'as choqué tes parents? Demanda Emma avec un sourire.

-Peut-être. Ria la brune en la regardant, l'embrassant rapidement. Elle prit les deux verres et en donna un à Ruby et l'autre à Zelena embrassant sa joue. Tenez en attendant le repas.

-Qui est la plus grande? Interrogea Ruby en entraînant la rousse autour de la table.

-Moi. Sourit Zelena.

-De juste un an Zel'. Ajouta la brune, debout près d'Emma qui finissait le repas.

-J'aurais parié que c'était toi la plus grande. Remarqua la blonde en regardant sa chérie.

-Non c'est moi, mais Gina a toujours été très protectrice avec moi, elle est depuis qu'on est petite la plus forte et la plus battante, peut-être aussi la plus terrorisante, alors elle tient le rôle de la grande soeur. Raconta la rousse.

-Gina terrorisante? Pas du tout. Ria Emma.

-Fais gaffe toi. Menaça gentiment la brune en lui tapant la hanche avant de se blottir dans son dos. Sois pas méchante ou je ne dors pas avec toi. Murmura-t-elle.

-C'est toi qui as dis être obsédé par mon corps, donc si tu restes pas, tu ne me verras pas nue. S'amusa la blonde tout bas. Les bras autour de son corps se resserrèrent et Regina embrassa sa mâchoire. Reste cette nuit, j'ai envie d'être avec toi. Réclama la jeune femme.

-Je reste. Approuva la brune. Me séparer de toi va devenir compliqué je crois. Avoua-t-elle.

-Ça l'était déjà hier soir. Remarqua la blonde. À table tout le monde! Enchaina-t-elle.

Les trois femmes prirent la vaisselle et ce qu'il fallait pour manger, et se rendirent au salon. Emma et Ruby s'assirent par terre, de chaque côté de la table et Regina et Zelena se mirent sur les deux poufs aux deux autres côtés de la table.

-Va falloir acheter d'autres poufs Em'. Sourit Ruby.

-Je ferais ca demain après mon cours. Proposa la blonde.

-J'irais avec toi. Tu poses a l'école d'art demain? Interrogea la jeune femme.

-Oui, je finis a seize heure tu passeras me prendre? Planifia Emma.

-On fait ça! Accepta Ruby avant de voir la tête de la brune. Ca va Regina?

-Oui oui. Acquiesça la brune en mangeant.

-Elle a un peu de mal avec le fait que je pose nue demain. Informa la blonde en se rapprochant de l'angle de Regina pour prendre sa main. Gina, y a que toi à mes yeux. Murmura-t-elle.

Regina lui sourit doucement et vint l'embrasser. Elles firent connaissance tout le reste du repas, ne pouvant s'empêcher de rire de la situation. La probabilité pour que les deux meilleures amies se mettent à sortirent avec les deux soeurs sans même le savoir était plutôt faible. Le repas fini, la table débarrassée, Regina n'osait pas trop se blottir contre la blonde qui faisait la vaisselle mais en voyant Ruby et Zelena enlacées s'embrassant elle arrêta d'hésiter et se colla au dos d'Emma en embrassant son cou.

-Ah bah enfin. Je me demandais quand est ce que tu viendrais. Sourit Emma a qui ne restait que deux assiettes.

-J'ai jamais été avec celle que j'aime devant ma soeur, ça me fait bizarre. Confia la brune, tête sur l'épaule.

-Alors tu m'aimes? Sourit la blonde, sachant que la jeune femme n'avait pas fait exprès de dire ca.

-Je..-Heu..Bredouilla-t-elle. Disons que j'ai des sentiments très forts pour toi en vraiment très peu de temps et ça m'est jamais arrivé, alors je me dit que à la vitesse où ça va dans une semaine je suis folle amoureuse de toi. Finit-elle par admettre.

-Gina tu me rends heureuse. Sourit niaisement la jeune femme. J'avais peur que tu trouves que ça aille trop vite, j'ai une tendance à profiter de chaque instant alors quand une situation me rend heureuse je n'ai pas peur d'avancer vite, mais avec ton esprit plus droit que le mien je me disais que peut-être tu voulais qu'on y aille lentement. Expliqua-t-elle.

-Mon esprit est plus droit? S'indigna faussement la brune.

-T'es avocate, je suis artiste, t'as forcement l'esprit plus droit. Sourit la blonde en se retournant s'essuyant les mains pour enlacer la jeune femme et l'embrasser. Après plusieurs baisers, elle reprit plus doucement. J'ai aussi des sentiments forts pour toi.

Regina avec un léger sourire revint à ses lèvres. Après plusieurs baisers, dans un synchronisme fou, les quatre tournèrent la tête et se regardèrent avant de partage un rire.

-On va aller chacun dans sa chambre je crois. Ria Ruby en lâchant la rousse. Bonne nuit Em'. Fit-elle en embrassant la joue de son amie, avant d'embrasser celle de Regina. Bonne nuit toi aussi. Faites pas trop de bruit. Ajouta-t-elle faisant rougir la brune.

-Ça vaut pour vous aussi. Grogna Emma en riant, prenant la brune par la taille pour l'entraîner vers sa chambre au rez de chaussé.

Elles embrassèrent rapidement Zelena, qui disparu ensuite avec Ruby vers l'étage. Puis Emma tira la brune dans ses bras avant de l'entrainer dans sa chambre. Entre les baisers les deux femmes réussirent à fermer la porte avant de commencer à se déshabiller pour une folle nuit qui ne fit que renforcer les sentiments naissants mais forts qu'elles se portaient.


	2. 1 : Trop rapide

_Guest : Merci beaucoup à toi, très agréable de recevoir ce genre de commentaire au réveil. Cinq chapitres et un épilogue, c'est une courte fic, j'espère que ça te plaira jusqu'au bout._

1 : Trop rapide.

Au matin, Emma se réveilla la première. Entièrement nue, elle se tourna pour se coller au corps entièrement nu à côté du sien. Son doigt glissa du haut de sa nuque et tomba lentement vers le bas du corps, caressant la colonne vertébrale, dessinant la fesse rebondir et sa main se posa sur sa cuisse.

-Recommence. Murmura Regina, les yeux fermés.

La blonde obéit en souriant doucement, mais elle fit le contour de l'autre fesse avant de remonter par la côte.

-Tourne toi. Susurra Emma.

Cette fois ce fut la brune qui obéit. Elle s'allongea sur le dos, laissant voir sa poitrine et son ventre. Emma recommenca, elle passa son doigt dans le cou de la brune, glissa autour d'un sein, zigzagua sur son ventre, fit un tour sur le nombril, puis glissa sur son bas ventre avant de se poser sur la cuisse.

-Encore. Murmura Regina, en fixant les yeux verts de la jeune femme.

La blonde recommença, plus lentement encore. Elle parcouru son corps longuement, avant de finalement retirer ses mains de son corps. Une dernière fois elle laissa son regard vaguer sur le corps de la brune puis vint planter son regard dans les yeux bruns.

-Salut. Souffla-t-elle.

-Bonjour. Sourit Regina.

-Emmaaaaa! Résonna depuis la cuisine.

-Fait chier. Soupira la blonde. Habille toi et viens à la cuisine. Ajouta-t-elle en se penchant pour embrasser la jeune femme. Moi je vais voir pourquoi Rub' gueule dès le matin.

-Emma? Appela la brune en sortant du lit. La jeune femme se tourna pour la regarder. J'ai passé une nuit merveilleuse.

-Moi aussi. Sourit la blonde en venant vers elle pour l'enlacer. On se voit ce soir?

-Ah oui tu bosses aujourd'hui c'est vrai... Soupira Regina. Je peux venir avec toi et Ruby acheter des poufs ce soir, et ensuite on ira au restaurant? Proposa-t-elle.

-Emmaaaaa! Appela à nouveau Ruby.

-Oui tu viens, sinon je vais l'étrangler elle. Sourit Emma en gloussant. Et j'ai très très envie d'être au restaurant avec toi. Ajouta-t-elle en l'embrassant. Je vais voir Rub' j'ai peur qu'elle nous fasse une cata. Elle lui offrit un autre baiser. Où je la laisse faire n'importe quoi et je reste dans tes bras.

-J'aime bien l'idée. Sourit Regina. Ton corps nu pour moi toute seule alors.

-Est ce que tu veux assister au cours? Comme ça tu verras que ce n'est que de l'art et rien d'autre? Proposa la blonde, qui sentait toujours l'angoisse de la jeune femme.

-Je peux? S'étonna la brune.

-Si tu en as envie, tu peux venir, et repartir quand tu veux. Acquiesça la blonde.

-Je veux bien, mais pas que parce que l'idée que tu te dénudes me gêne, aussi pour voir ton univers. Accepta Regina. La blonde vint tendrement l'embrasser. On devrait aller voir Ruby et ma soeur non?

-J'en reviens pas que ma meilleure amie sorte avec ta soeur. Ria Emma en se redressant.

Regina gloussa en s'habillant, pour suivre sa compagne dans la cuisine, où elle trouva Ruby en train de cuisiner, Zelena assise avec un café.

-Enfin! S'exclama la brunette. Ça fait vingt fois que je t'appelle!

-Oh on a bien entendu. S'amusa la blonde. Qu'est ce que tu veux?

-Je ne trouve plus le chocolat en poudre. Où tu l'as encore mis? Je t'ai déjà dis qu'il se rangeait près de la cafetière! S'agaça Ruby. Où tu l'as mis hein?! J'en ai marre de le chercher dans toute la maison quand je veux te faire ton chocolat chaud du matin.

-Ça va, ça va, il est dans le placard à biscuits. Soupira Emma en le sortant. Arrête de râler dès le matin.

-Tu me saoules. C'est pas compliqué de le poser là. Après tu boudes parce que je te fais pas ton chocolat. S'exaspéra Ruby.

-Tu me saoules. Grogna la blonde. Et dis pas que tu l'as dis la première! Se reprit-elle.

-Je t'adore. Ria Ruby.

-Nia nia. Grimaça la blonde amusée. Regina, qu'est ce que tu veux? Thé, café, chocolat, jus de fruit? Proposa-t-elle.

-Un café s'il te plait. Noir et long. Tout les matins, faut que tu retiennes. Sourit Regina.

-Moi chocolat chaud saupoudré de cannelle, retiens. Souffla Emma avec un sourire en venant l'enlacer.

-Je vais en acheter alors, pour en avoir chez moi quand tu viendras. Très rapidement. Assura la brune. Tu manges quoi le matin?

-Plein de trucs. Gloussa la blonde. Des céréales, ou du pain grillé, ou des viennoiseries, ou des pancakes, ou des gaufres, ou des-

-Tu manges n'importe quoi en fait. Ria Regina, tout comme les deux autres femmes.

-J'adore la bouffe. Sourit Emma. Et toi tu manges quoi le matin?

-Rien. Répondit rapidement Zelena près des deux, tasse de café en main.

-Zel', je ne mange pas rien, je mange peu c'est différent. Rectifia Regina. Je me contente d'un fruit et d'une tartine de pain.

-Tu manges pas de pancakes?! S'exclama la blonde, n'en revenant pas. Je ne peux pas sortir avec une femme qui n'aime pas les pancakes.

-Mais si j'aime ça, seulement je ne prends jamais le temps d'en faire. Expliqua Regina. Tu romperais avec moi pour des pancakes? S'étonna-t-elle.

-Mais des pancakes Regina! Se plaignit la blonde, comme si c'était l'évidence même.

-Certains croient en dieux, Emma elle c'est les pancakes. Plaisanta Ruby à côté. Tiens chérie. Sourit-elle en tendant à la rousse son assiette avec son petit déjeuné.

-C'est à ce point? Sourit Regina.

-J'adore les pancakes, je peux pas vivre sans. Déclara Emma, avant de voir l'assiette tendue par sa meilleure amie. Oh toi je t'aime! S'exclama-t-elle en prenant l'assiette et lâchant la brune pour aller autour de la table.

-Tiens. Sourit Ruby en en donnant une à la brune. Emma est excessive quand il s'agit de pancakes, mais avec toutes les emmerdes qu'elle a eut dans sa vie, il y a des choses qui sont devenues importantes alors qu'elles n'ont pas une grande importance pour nous. Les chocolats chauds et les pancakes ça marche toujours pour lui donner le sourire.

-Je retiens alors. Acquiesça Regina, avec un sourire. Merci pour l'assiette.

Elles mangèrent toutes les quatre, en discutant tranquillement. Puis elles partirent toutes au travail, Regina passa la matinée avec sa petite amie, la regardant posé, elle comprit ce que la jeune femme essayait de lui faire comprendre depuis la veille, ce n'était que de l'art. Les étudiants ne désiraient pas Emma, ils la dessinaient, comprenaient l'anatomie et les proportions, il n'y avait aucun sous entendu. Et puis Emma était belle, une ouvre d'art a elle toute seule. La veille au soir, enivrées, elles étaient tombées dans le lit sans lumière, alors ce matin, dans cette salle de classe, elle pouvait admirer chaque courbe de la jeune femme. À midi, elles mangèrent ensemble, et juste avant de retourner poser, Regina attrapa la blonde.

-Je dois aller chez moi, me changer, et régler quelques trucs. Je viens te chercher après avec Ruby. Informa-t-elle.

-D'accord. Tu fais attention à toi et t'as intérêt à être là ce soir. Imposa la blonde en se suspendant à son cou.

-Je serais là. Assura la brune en venant l'embrasser. Je veux que tu rencontres mes parents, on pourrait se faire un diner chez moi dans trois jours?

-On est ensemble depuis hier et tu veux déjà que je les rencontre? S'étonna Emma, avec un léger sourire satisfait tout de même.

-Tu es mon évidence Emma. Admit Regina. À l'instant où je t'ai vu j'ai su, c'est toi. Je ne fais pas d'erreur, j'en suis persuadée. La nuit qu'on vient de passer me l'a confirmé. Alors oui, je veux que tu les rencontres. Ce soir on a dis resto, demain je t'emmène chez moi, après demain tu m'as demandé de poser pour que tu puisses me sculpter, alors dans trois jours c'est bien. Sourit-elle.

-C'est définitif, je t'adore toi. Sourit Emma en l'embrassant tendrement. Ok pour tes parents.

Regina l'embrassa longuement, avant de la laisser aller. Durant les trois jours qui suivirent elles se préparèrent à la rencontre avec les parents de la brune, tout en voyant la rousse et Ruby. Zelena n'avait toujours pas osé parler à ses parents de sa petite amie, elle comptait essentiellement sur Regina pour leurs parler, pour la présentation aux parents, elle devenait une vraie enfant. Le jour de la rencontre avec les Mills, Emma coiffa ses cheveux dans une couronne de tresse, et enfila un tailleur pantalon en velours bordeaux, avec en dessous un bustier noir, et se hissa sur des talons. Regina vint la chercher à l'heure, habillée d'une robe noire avec un motif brodé rouge.

-Waouh t'es superbe! S'exclama Emma en la voyant sur le pas de sa porte, alors que la brune avait la mâchoire tombée. Regina? Interroge-t-elle en ne la voyant pas bouger.

Dans la seconde qui suivait, Regina la poussait à l'intérieur contre le mur du couloir en collant ses lèvres aux siennes. Ses mains au creux des reins de la blonde, elle la coinça et l'embrassa à en perdre le souffle.

-T'es super sexy et très élégante. Murmura la brune en venant l'embrasser à nouveau.

-Ravie de te plaire, mais on doit y aller. Sourit Emma, les bras autour de ses épaules.

Regina attrapa le sac en bandoulière de sa petite amie et lui donna. Puis elles quittèrent la maison et entrèrent dans la voiture de la brune, pour partir chez les parents de cette dernière. Elles sonnèrent, et alors qu'Emma faisait claquer son talon au sol, la porte s'ouvrit sur Zelena, qui lâcha un soupir de déception.

-Merci pour l'accueil. Gloussa Emma.

-J'espérais que se soit Ruby. Expliqua la rousse.

-Pardon? S'exclama Regina.

-Je sais, je sais, c'est pas cool de ma part, mais je me suis dis que vous deux pour me soutenir se serait mieux. Je peux pas faire ça seule. Justifia Zelena.

-T'as bien fais. Sourit Emma, surprenant sa petite amie. On sera là, pour Rub' et toi, c'est plutôt une bonne idée.

-Bon bah c'est une bonne idée. Sourit Regina, en entrelaçant ses doigts à ceux d'Emma. Allez viens, je vais te présenter à mes parents.

Elles entrèrent dans la maison, et la traversèrent, repérant au passage quelques oeuvres d'art signées Swan. Emma remarqua une de ses œuvres et esquissa un sourire avant de voir les parents de sa petite amie dans le salon discutant. Elle s'approcha avec Regina qui la présenta aux deux.

-Enchantée. Sourit poliment Emma en serrant leurs mains.

-C'est nous qui sommes enchantés. Entre Regina qui chante vos louanges depuis des jours et le goût que nous avons pour vos oeuvres et celles de vos parents, nous sommes ravis de vous rencontrer. Assura Henry.

-J'aurais dû rapporter une toile en cadeau, je me suis contentée d'une bouteille de vin. Sourit Emma en la tendant.

-C'est aussi très bien. Assura Cora. Allez asseyez vous. Invita-t-elle. Zelena! Appela-t-elle avant de reprendre plus doucement. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle fait.

-Elle ne va pas tarder, elle nous l'a dit quand on est rentrées. Assura la brune.

-Alors parlez nous de vous. Encouragea Henry tout en servant les verres.

Les discussions commencèrent doucement, Emma avec un sourire poli mais timide, seulement rapidement la main de sa compagne se posa sur sa cuisse et elle se sentit rassurée. Ayant chaud elle retira sa veste et resta en bustier, le regard désireux que posa la brune sur elle ne lui échappa nullement. Elle lui lança un sourire et déposa un délicat baiser sur sa joue, mais avant de pouvoir dire un seul mot, elles furent coupées.

-Je suis là. Déclara la rousse en arrivant. Je me suis permise d'inviter quelqu'un, Regina le sait. Prévint-elle.

-Bonsoir. Salua Ruby, gênée, sachant très bien qu'elle était la révélation de la soirée.

-Bonsoir. Répondit Henry. Et vous êtes?

-Ruby, Ruby Lucas. Se présenta la jeune femme en leurs serrant la main. Je suis, je...

-Je vous présente ma petite amie. Lâcha rapidement la rousse à côté d'elle.

-Ta...ta...ta petite amie? Bégaya leurs père.

-Oui, je sors avec Ruby depuis des semaines, et Regina le sait depuis seulement quelques jours. Je n'osais pas vraiment vous en parler.

-Deux filles. Deux, et pas une qui aime les hommes. Soupira Cora. Atypique cette famille, atypique. Appuya-t-elle. Allez, asseyez-vous aussi. Finit-elle par dire avec un sourire poli, mais qui laissait voir sa sincérité.

-Sérieux? Comme ça? S'étonna Zelena.

-Qu'est ce que tu attendais? Demanda Cora.

-Mais pour elle, fit la rousse en montrant sa soeur, vous avez tellement buger qu'on a failli appelé les urgences. Remarqua-t-elle. Et là je vous présente ma chérie, et votre seule réaction c'est une petite blague, un sourire et un verre?

-T'es en train de te plaindre de la réaction positive de tes parents face à ton coming out? Intervint Emma. Tout enfant qui en fait un, serait ravi d'une telle réaction.

-Merci Emma. Sourit Henry. Zelena chérie, nous avons eu du mal avec ta soeur parce que l'idée était nouvelle et nous ne y attendions pas. Mais depuis elle nous a présenté plusieurs personnes, elle a eu pas mal de femmes, alors l'idée n'est plus étrange. Remarqua-t-il.

-Pas mal de femmes? Releva Emma.

-On pourrait en parler une autre fois? Marmonna Regina.

La blonde plissa les yeux, avec une moue pas contente. Tout le monde se rassit, et les parents apprirent à connaitre les deux amoureuses de leurs filles pendant la soirée. Après le repas, ils prirent le temps de faire le tour de la maison et de regarder les oeuvres d'art, six signés Swan, deux d'Emma, qui se sentit étrangement mal à l'aise à ce constat et aux félicitations qu'elle reçu.

-Est ce que ma chambre est utilisable? Demanda la brune.

-Bien sur, le lit est fait, ta chambre propre, la femme de ménage la fait toutes les deux semaines. Assura sa mère.

-Alors on va se coucher. Sourit Regina en prenant la main de sa petite amie.

-Je..Tu..Je...Ici? Bégaya Emma.

-Oui, ici. Sourit fièrement Regina. Ma chambre est super tu vas voir.

-On pourrait dormir ici aussi?! S'emballa Zelena.

-Si ça peut te faire plaisir oui. Accepta Ruby. Em'? On rentre ou on reste?

-Si on dérange pas, on reste. Sourit la blonde.

-Ah mes filles et leurs amoureuses à la maison, le bonheur! S'exclama Henry.

-C'est sa manière de dire que vous êtes les bienvenues. Sourit Cora.

Les trois couples partirent chacun de leurs côtés, dans des chambres séparées, et Emma dû faire taire la brune pour ne pas tenir le reste de la maisonnée au courant de leur activité nocturne.  
Durant les deux semaines qui suivirent, Regina continua de passer son temps avec la blonde à l'atelier en journée, et sinon le soir elles sortaient, prenaient un verre dans un bar, profitaient de l'été, se baladaient, allaient au cinéma, au restaurant, etcétéra, toujours une proposition de l'une ou l'autre, et ça finissait toujours pareil, dans un lit. Elles ne se détachaient jamais, et passaient pas mal de temps avec Zelena et Ruby. Les choses progressaient bien entre elles, et quelque chose s'était installé, quand Emma peignait, sculptait ou photographiait la brune, elles discutaient, elles parlaient de leurs vies, de leurs passés, se confiaient l'une à l'autre, toutes les discussions importantes sur elles étaient dans ces moments là et à force, elles se connaissaient par coeur.  
Ce soir là, cela faisait un mois qu'elles sortaient ensemble, et la brune avait reprit le travail depuis deux jours. Elle avait réussit tout de même à ne pas finir trop tard et elle alla rejoindre Emma dans un bar où elles s'étaient données rendez vous. En arrivant elle glissa ses mains sur les yeux de la blonde.

-Regina. Sourit la blonde.

-Bonsoir. Salua la brune avec un grand sourire en venant l'embrasser.

-Bonsoir. Je suis contente de te voir. Admit Emma en l'embrassant un peu plus.

Et rapidement elles commandèrent à boire, parlant du retour de la brune au bureau. Après deux heures, Emma avait beaucoup plus bu que sa petite amie, et n'ayant rien mangé depuis plusieurs heures, l'alcool lui était monté à la tête. Elle ne tenait plus vraiment sur sa chaise, elle était totalement avachie sur Regina qui faisait attention à ce qu'elle ne fasse pas de bêtises, et qui souriait devant le brouillon qu'était son discours, jusqu'à ce que tout aille trop vite.

-T'sais Gina, j'crois j'suis dingue. Marmonna la blonde. D'toi bien sur. Total dingue d'toi. Genre vraiment vraiment. J't'aime, t'sais. T'es mon amoureuse quoi. Sourit-elle bêtement.

-Tu es complètement ivre, Emma. Argua la brune, en la retenant. La jeune femme se pencha vers elle et écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes sans aucune retenue. Regina se sentit aussi gênée, qu'excitée. Emma. Réprimanda-t-elle.

-J'envie de toi. Gémit la blonde en l'embrassant de nouveau.

-Super. Ça fait vraiment rêver. Ironisa la brune.

-J'envie de toi maintenant et pour tout les soirs de ma vie. Reprit Emma en embrassant son cou. Dans notr'maison, même 'vec nos enfants à l'étage j'rais envie de toi. Quand t'seras enceinte aussi. Quand on'aura quatre-vingt dix ans aussi.

Regina resta stoïque, alors que la blonde lui embrassait le cou. Emma voyait loin, elles sortaient ensemble depuis un mois tout juste et la blonde voyait déjà loin dans le temps, elle le plus loin qu'elle avait envisagé c'était Thankgiving, et encore c'était parce que sa mère lui avait dit qu'ils invitaient aussi Emma pour ce jour particulier. Elle n'avait pas encore pensé à l'avenir, parce qu'elle profitait de chaque instant au jour le jour, et elle pensait qu'Emma faisait de même, mais apparemment non, en tout cas Emma-ivre pensait à plus. Mais pour elle c'était trop rapide, elle était amoureuse de la jeune femme mais ça ne faisait qu'un mois, elle ne voulait pas tout accélérer. Elle ne voulait ni tout gâcher ni aller trop vite. Quand elle sentit les lèvres d'Emma descendre sur son buste, elle la repoussa, se rappelant où elles étaient.

-Emma. Grogna la brune.

-Envie de toi. Justifia la blonde.

-Je te ramène. Déclara la jeune femme en se levant avec Emma.

-Va dans mon lit? Toutes les deux, toutes nues, ensemble pour toujours. Proposa Emma en se remettant à lui embrasser le cou.

Regina entendit le dernier mot résonner dans sa tête, lui coupant toute envie de dire oui à cette proposition. Elle forca Emma à avancer et la ramena en voiture chez elle. En entrant, Ruby arriva rapidement vers elles.

-Elle a bu? Demanda-t-elle en voyant son amie suspendue au cou de la brune.

-Elle est totalement ivre. Lui répondit Regina.

-L'alcool a un effet syndrome de vérité sur elle mais elle est aussi très entreprenante. Remarqua Ruby. Emma?

-Eh Rub'! S'exclama la blonde. T'vu mon amoureuse c'est la plus canon! L'est parfaite. Vais l'épouser un jour!

-Oui Em' ok, mais tais toi. Répondit la jeune femme en remarquant la gêne de Regina. On va te coucher.

-J'dors avec Gina! S'exclama la blonde.

-Je vais la coucher. Déclara la brune.

Il lui fallu une demie heure pour réussir à faire dormir Emma sans faire l'amour, mais une fois bien plongée dans le sommeil, Regina la laissa. Alors qu'elle partait, une voix l'interrompit.

-Ne prends pas peur. Elle se tourna et regarda Ruby qui était à quelques mètres. J'ai vu ton regard, t'as peur, mais faut pas, Emma ne veut pas t'effrayer, mais elle s'est fait un coup de flippe sur l'avenir au vu de son âge, et elle t'a rencontrée deux jours après. N'ai pas peur, elle ne veut pas t'effrayer, elle est juste bourrée et rêveuse.

-Elle m'a parlé d'avoir des enfants et de vieillir avec moi, ça fait seulement un mois qu'on est ensemble. Rétorqua la brune.

-C'est Emma. Elle a toujours voulu avoir des enfants et surtout elle dit pas ça pour te faire peur mais parce qu'elle en rêve. Parce qu'elle a l'esprit libre et que souvent ça l'entraine à rêver trop, trop vite. Mais ne la quitte pas, elle a vraiment craqué pour toi, au premier coup d'oeil. Affirma Ruby.

-J'ai cru comprendre. Soupira Regina. Mais elle va trop vite.

-Oui, mais la première fois que vous vous êtes vues, t'es devenue sa modèle et vous vous êtes confiées l'une à l'autre, la nuit qui suivait pour parliez par messages jusqu'à très tard. Le lendemain le premier baiser et puis votre première nuit. Quelques jours après la rencontre avec tes parents. Vous avez tout fait rapidement. Constata Ruby.

Et là Regina réalisa, elle qui d'ordinaire faisait tout lentement, prenant son temps en amour avait tout accéléré avec Emma, parce que la blonde était différente. Elle l'aimait, mais c'était si rapide.

-Ne lui dis rien Bonne nuit. Fit-elle en partant rapidement.

Un mois. Un mois durant elle ne su plus. Elle était si à l'aise avant, c'était si simple et beau elle et Emma avant cette soirée. La blonde ne se souvenait pas de tout, ivre comme elle était ce n'était pas étonnant, mais elle savait qu'elle avait du faire quelque chose pour que tout déraille ainsi. Sa Regina si tactile et entreprenante n'était plus, à la place elle avait une femme frigide, sérieuse, qui se tendait dès qu'elle, elle se faisait entreprenante ou douce. Elle avait essayé délicatement de savoir, de comprendre, mais d'après la brune, tout allait bien. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Elles allaient pourtant bien avant, avant ce soir là dont elle n'arrivait plus à se souvenir.  
En ce dimanche, Emma avait invité la brune à venir chez elle, dans l'espoir d'aplanir les choses. Malgré la fin septembre, il faisait encore très chaud, alors Emma installa un fauteuil vert d'eau dans le jardin, et laissa Regina s'installer dessus, la citronnade à côté. Puis elle prit une toile et son tabouret.

-Je peux? Demanda-t-elle, crayon en main.

Regina acquiesça d'un signe de tête, jambes repliées sous elle, verre en main, elle laissa Emma la dessiner pour ensuite la peindre peut-être. Elles restèrent ainsi, en silence les vingt premières minutes. La brune aimait ça, parce qu'elle se souvenait ce qui l'avait fait complètement craquer, le regard inquisiteur mais doux et aimant que son artiste posait sur elle, cette façon de voir ce que les autres ne voyaient pas.

-Tu es pensive. Murmura Emma en dessinant.

-Peut-être. Répondit vaguement Regina.

-Est ce que toi et moi on a une date de péremption? Questionna la blonde, de but en blanc.

-Pourquoi demandes tu ça? Renchérit la brune surprise, sans bouger.

-Parce que je crois que, ces derniers temps, tu te lasses de moi. Constata Emma en la regardant dans les yeux.

-N'importe quoi. Affirma Regina. C'est la chose la plus fausse que tu pouvais me dire. Je ne me lasse pas du tout de toi.

-Alors qu il? Tu n'aimes plus la tendresse, la douceur et les très rares fois que je t'ai dis je t'aime, j'ai eu l'impression de te perdre. Ce n'est arrivé que deux fois pourtant. Remarqua la blonde.

-Emma, reprit la brune en bougeant pour aller vers elle, je-

-Non, ne bouge pas. Coupa la blonde. Tu peux parler mais pas bouger, tu le sais. Appuya-t-elle alors que la brune se remettait en place.

Réinstallée, Emma se remit à la dessiner, sans insister, laissant le temps à la jeune femme de parler. Ce qui arriva après quelques minutes.

-Emma, je ne me lasse pas toi, je prends peur. Murmura la brune.

-Peur de quoi? Interrogea la blonde.

-Tu te souviens de notre soirée au bar pour nos un mois ou pas? Demanda Regina. Emma lui fit non de la tête. Tu a beaucoup bu, et ivre tu as commencé à m'embrasser partout en me disant que tu m'aimais, que t'étais dingue de moi, amoureuse de moi. Et puis tu as dis que tu avais envie de moi, comme toujours, et que tu aurais toujours envie de moi, même quand on aurait nos enfants endormi à l'étage, ou que je serais enceinte, ou qu'on serait vieilles aussi. Raconta-t-elle.

-Pardon. Murmura Emma, n'en revenant pas. Je...je suis désolée, j'étais même pas consciente que mon cerveau était allé si loin dans notre vie. J'aimerais finir mes jours avec toi, mais en même temps tout est nouveau et je veux rien pressé. L'alcool fait parlé mon subconscient et ça m'a toujours mise dans des situations de merdes. Admit-t-elle. Je voulais pas te faire peur. Mais au moins je sais que tu ne veux pas tout ça.

-Emma, ça fait seulement deux mois qu'on se connait et qu'on est ensemble. Ça va trop vite. Remarqua Regina.

-J'ai compris. Acquiesça Emma. Mais j'étais bourrée, sobre je t'aurais jamais dis ça, j'aurais attendu que toi et moi se soit sérieux, que se soit plus avancé pour parler enfants et mariage. Même si moi je suis prête à aller beaucoup plus vite, je peux aussi attendre. Expliqua-t-elle.

-Alors tu veux des enfants? Interrogea la brune.

-Pas aujourd'hui, pas demain, mais un jour, dans l'avenir, oui j'aimerais. Acquiesça la blonde. Mais je ne comprends pas, tu veux pas que ça aille trop vite, et tu me parles de bébé maintenant.

-Parce qu'Emma, je ne peux pas en avoir, je ne peux pas porter d'enfants, je l'ai appris quand j'avais quatorze ans, et je crois, enfin je suis sure, que je ne veux pas en avoir. Je ne peux pas et ne veux pas en avoir. Révéla Regina.

-Et tu crois que pour moi c'est quel que chose qui va me faire fuir? S'étonna Emma en lâchant son crayon. C'est ça que tu essayes de faire? Me faire peur pour que je fuis et que tu n'es pas a me quitter? Questionna-t-elle, s'agaçant.

-Non, bien sur que non! S'exclama la brune en se levant. Je veux juste que tu le saches.

-Ok, je le sais, et je ne change pas d'avis. Je veux construire quelque chose de grand et de beau avec toi. Assura la blonde. Sans enfants, juste nous, et des dossiers, des affaires pour toi et de l'art pour moi. J'ai pas besoin d'enfants pour être heureuse, j'ai besoin de toi.

-Je... Regina bégaya, et fit un pas. J'ai besoin d'air, Emma. Ça va trop vite, j'ai besoin d'air, excuse moi. Lâcha-t-elle en partant rapidement.

La blonde entendit la porte claquée, et se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil. Finit l'alcool pour elle, et finit les câlins, les baisers, les rêves et le bonheur.


	3. 2 : Distance étouffante

2 : Distance étouffante.

Une semaine qu'Emma avait vu la brune partir de chez elle, une semaine qu'elle essayait de la contacter, mais rien. Regina ne répondait ni aux messages, ni aux appels, ni à rien. La blonde s'était même rendue à son bureau, mais on lui avait dit qu'elle était occupée. Zelena n'était pas venue chez elle de la semaine, c'est Ruby qui était aller la voir, alors elle n'avait pas pu lui parler. Mais elle n'abandonnait pas. Elle voulait savoir ce qu'elle devait faire pour arranger tout ça et si ce n'était pas arrangeable, alors elle voulait le savoir. Elle voulait comprendre, si Regina avait rompu avec elle, elle voulait le savoir, pour avoir l'autorisation de pleurer devant tout les films les plus niais du monde.  
Ce soir là, la nuit était déjà bien tombée, Emma peignait le tableau abandonné de Regina, tentant d'en faire quelque chose, le téléphone à l'oreille.

*-Bonsoir Regina, oui, c'est encore moi, je ne sais même pas si tu écoutes mes messages. En tout cas, si tu écoutes sache que je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi. Et si tu veux que je te laisse, si c'est une rupture, dis le moi, je disparaitrais, si c'est ce dont tu as envie pour aller bien. Mais dis moi.* Elle laissa un silence. *Tu es partie en disant que t'avais besoin d'air, je t'en laisse mais moi j'ai besoin de réponse. Je suis complètement perdue là. Dis moi ce que tu veux s'il te plaît. Je te laisse, bonne soirée.* Elle s'apprêta à raccrocher avant de plaquer l'appareil à son oreille de nouveau. *Ah et tu me manques.* Ajouta-t-elle.

Elle reposa son téléphone et se mit dans sa peinture. Une heure après Ruby passa, la prévenant qu'elle dormait chez Zelena. Elle l'embrassa, sans dire quelque chose, elle avait garder pour elle la discussion qu'elle avait eu avec Regina lorsque la blonde était ivre. Elle ne préférait pas en rajouter, elle voyait bien que sa meilleure amie était accro à une femme qui avait paniquée et l'évitait. Si Zelena ne venait plus dans leurs maison depuis une semaine c'était pour ne pas voir Emma, elle n'avait pas de réponses à ces questions puisque sa soeur ne s'était pas seulement fermée à Emma, elle s'était fermée à tout le monde, alors même avec son rôle de soeur, la rousse ne savait rien. Alors la blonde passait ses journées à peindre, ou alors elle profitait des derniers rayons de soleil pour sortir dessiner et faire quelques photos. Elle avait besoin de réponse où elle allait virer cinglée. Elle ne dormait presque plus, et passait ses nuits à écrire, elle avait au moins le mérite d'être ultra productive.  
Il serait bientôt minuit, Emma avait lancé un film, et mangeait une glace devant, en organisant ces dernières production écrites, elle allait peut-être faire publier un recueil de poèmes. Elle l'avait fait déjà une seule fois et avait envie de recommencer. Sa table basse était donc recouverte de feuilles et de carnets, ainsi que son ordinateur, qui était relié à son scanner posé au sol. Alors lorsque la sonnette de l'entrée retentit, elle ne s'y attendait pas du tout.

-Entrez! C'est ouvert. Cria-t-elle, ne voulant pas bouger.

Elle prit un carnet et le mit dans le scanner, écoutant les pas, elle reconnu des talons et sourit.

-Qu'est ce que tu as oublié encore Rub'? Ria-t-elle à genoux sur le sol sans regarder la porte du salon.

-Ce n'est pas Ruby. Déclara une voix chaude.

Emma écarquilla les yeux en lâchant le carnet et tourna la tête vers la porte. Regina était là, dans un tailleur noir et vert, sac en main elle se tenait droite, un air fermé sur le visage. La blonde, se paralysa, et se retrouva à dévisager la jeune femme.

-Heu...bah...euh...assieds toi. Bégaya-t-elle en montrant un pouf de l'autre côté de la table. Regina alla s'asseoir alors qu'Emma cherchait dans ses papiers. Ou elle est cette foutue télécommande. Grogna-t-elle.

Regina la prit sur le sol et la lui tendit. La blonde la remercia d'un sourire et fit pause.

-Qu'est ce que c'est? Demanda la brune en prenant une feuille.

-Des poèmes, j'organise pour un futur recueil. Informa Emma.

-C'est beau. Remarqua la brune.

-Regina. Tu... Bégaya la blonde.

-Qu'est ce que je fais ici? Comprit la jeune femme.

-Non, pourquoi seulement maintenant? Rétorqua Emma.

-Parce que j'avais besoin de réfléchir à ce que j'allais te dire. Répondit Regina.

-Une semaine pour savoir, j'imagine que ça doit être parfait. Alors je t'écoute. Ironisa la blonde.

-Tout allait trop vite Emma, j'ai besoin qu'on prenne notre temps. J'ai besoin qu'on aille plus lentement. Qu'on se retrouve autour d'un repas ou d'un resto, mais je ne veux pas passer mon temps chez toi, ou toi chez moi, je veux qu'on aille plus doucement. Qu'on apprenne à mieux se connaître, qu'on se découvre avant de construire notre histoire. Réclama la brune.

-Et t'as eu besoin de me laisser dans le silence une semaine pour me demander ça? S'étonna calmement Emma.

-Je savais pas comment te le dire sans que tu m'en veuilles. Marmonna Regina.

-Tu es avocate, tu manie les mots à ta guise pour défendre tes dossiers, et t'es pas foutue de le faire pour toi? Argua la blonde.

-Ma vie personnelle et ma vie professionnelle sont deux choses bien différentes. Grogna la brune.

Emma attrapa son pot de glace et enfourna une grosse cuillerée, puis deux autres avant de voir le sourcil arqué et le sourire dissimulé de la brune.

-T'en veux? Proposa-t-elle. Faudra partager ma cuillère.

-J'ai déjà mangé merci. Refusa la brune.

-C'est parce que c'est ma cuillère? Questionna Emma.

-J'ai déjà partagé tes couverts, j'ai même piqué une fraise dans ta bouche, alors ce n'est pas ça, non. Argua Regina.

Emma sourit au souvenir, elle avait mangé la dernière fraise que la brune voulait alors celle ci l'avait embrassée pour lui dérober.

-On est ensemble ou pas? Demanda-t-elle de but en blanc.

-Pour moi oui. Je veux juste qu'on prenne notre temps. Mais on est ensemble. Assura Regina.

-Bien. Accepta Emma avant de laisser un silence, durant lequel un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

-Pourquoi tu souris comme ça? Demanda la brune en souriant à son tour.

-On est ensemble. Répéta Emma. Ça me rend heureuse. Et puis tu me manquais. Sourit-elle timidement.

-On pourrait peut-être reprendre les choses, avec un diner demain soir au restaurant par exemple? Proposa Regina.

-D'accord. Acquiesça la blonde. Tu veux boire un truc? Vin? Thé? Café? Chocolat chaud? Je vais m'en prendre un.

-La même chose que toi. Accepta Regina.

Et Emma disparu dans la cuisine pour faire les deux chocolat. Alors la brune se pencha sur les poèmes, elle en lu quelques uns, avant de prendre le carnet que scannait Emma à son arrivée. Elle lu le poème sous ses yeux et tout son corps s'échauffa. Sur la page blanche, était écrit une de leurs nuit, poétiquement, merveilleusement, Emma avait retranscrit une de leurs nuit d'amour.

-Voila! Déclara Emma en posant tout sur la table. Je-Ca va? Se coupa-t-elle avant de voir son carnet. Oh..!

-Tu veux faire publier ça? Questionna Regina.

-Je l'envisage. Reconnu Emma.

-Tu va nous publier? Insista la brune.

-Oui, pourquoi tu es choquée? Interrogea la blonde.

-Mais Emma, tu parles de sexe, de notre vie privée. Grogna Regina.

-Sauf que personne ne sait que c'est nous. Justifia Emma. Écoute, c'est l'un de mes plus beaux souvenirs, probablement dans le top cinq de mes nuits de sexe, j'aime ce poème et je tiens vraiment à ce qu'il soit dans mon recueil. Lui expliqua-t-elle la faisant rougir de plus belle. Mais pourquoi ça te fait rougir comme ça?

-Mais on parle de sexe, et t'en fais l'éloge, c'est normal d'être gênée. Argua la brune.

-Prends ton chocolat et parlons d'autre chose. Sourit la blonde en lui donnant sa tasse.

-Es tu vexée ou blessée par le fait que je te demande d'y aller plus doucement? Demanda la brune.

-Tant que tu vas bien, que tu me parles et m'expliques ce que tu veux, tout me va. Je ne veux juste pas que tu me laisses dans le silence comme cette dernière semaine, c'est insoutenable de ne pas savoir. Rétorqua Emma.

-D'accord. Je te parlerais alors. Assura Regina.

-Bien. Et moi je te laisse de l'espace et du temps. Sourit doucement Emma.

Elles passèrent une petite heure ensemble, à discuter, en apprenant toujours un peu plus. Puis Regina se décida à rentrer chez elle, mais avant de partir elle se pencha vers Emma et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce simple geste, même si il fut suivi par le départ de la brune, leurs fit un bien fou. À elles deux. Une respiration.  
Le lendemain soir, elles dînèrent ensemble, puis Emma raccompagna la brune et elles se séparèrent par un simple baiser.  
Durant plusieurs semaines, Emma lui laissa le temps qu'elle voulait, et le contrôle du rythme auquel leurs relation avançait. Regina ne lui disait pas, mais elle était reconnaissante de sa patience et de son attitude. Elles se voyaient pour diner après le travail, pour boire un verre quand la brune remportait une affaire, pour déjeuner entre deux plaidoiries, la blonde faisait en sorte d'être toujours disponible quand Regina lui proposait quelque chose. Elles se voyaient aussi des fois chez Emma le week-end, pour qu'elle puisse créer et même utiliser la brune en modèle. Emma prenait tout ce que la brune pouvait lui offrir, seulement après six semaines ainsi, à ne se voir que peu, sans dormir ensemble ou rarement, avec des nuits d'amour bien assez rares, Emma commençait à perdre patience, tout cela n'avait fait que renforcé son envie d'être avec la brune, sa volonté d'avoir une relation sérieuse et longue avec elle et son amour pour elle. Elle voulait plus, après six semaines ainsi elle avait besoin de plus. En rentrant d'un énième diner avec Regina, elle alla au salon où Ruby et Zelena étaient, devant un film et se laissa tomber de tout son long sur les deux femmes, les faisant glousser.

-Dur? Interrogea Ruby à qui la blonde avait confié le fait qu'elle avait de plus en plus de mal à rester loin de Regina.

-Elle va me rendre barge! S'exclama Emma la tête enfoncée dans les coussins, qui étouffèrent sa voix.

-Ma soeur? Interrogea la rousse.

-Je la déteste! S'agaça la blonde.

-Pardon? Appuya Zelena, surprise.

-Attends. Murmura Ruby. Emma, elle a fait quoi?

-Elle est belle, intelligente, adorable, trop mignonne, super sexy, elle me fait des compliments tout le temps, elle embrasse trop bien. Je la déteste! S'emballa la jeune femme.

Zelena lança un regard perdu à sa petite amie qui retenait son rire.

-Tu l'aimes trop hein? Comprit la brunette.

-Beaucoup trop. Marmonna Emma en tournant la tête pour les regarder. Plus qu'elle et c'est douloureux.

-Qu'est ce que t'en sais, Ça se trouve elle t'aime autant, elle est peut-être juste pas prête à te le dire. Remarqua Ruby.

-Mais elle a pas envie de moi, elle est moins amoureuse, et à chaque rencard, je la perds un peu plus je crois. Murmura la blonde.

-Je ne crois pas non. Ma soeur refuse de parler de toi avec moi. Révéla Zelena faisant paniquer Emma. Les seules choses qu'elle ne me dit pas, sont celles qui sont si importantes et vitales pour elle que ça l'effraie.

-Génial! Je l'effraie. Ironisa Emma.

-Ce qui l'effraie je pense, c'est de tenir tant à toi que si tu disparais elle s'en remettra pas. Argua la rousse. Ma soeur est une femme indépendante et solitaire, ressentir autant le besoin d'être avec quelqu'un n'est pas dans son habitude. Elle a besoin de temps pour s'y faire. Expliqua-t-elle.

-J'ai remarqué qu'elle était indépendante, merci. Soupira Emma en se relevant. Mais moi j'ai mes limites et là je suis entrain de les atteindre. Admit-elle faiblement, avant de se blottir contre Ruby.

Cette dernière l'enlaça sous le regard peiné de Zelena.  
Le lendemain, la rousse se rendit rapidement au cabinet familial, elle ne passa même pas dans son bureau et alla directement à celui de sa soeur. Cette dernière était assise derrière un dossier, travaillant, lunettes sur le nez. Quand Zelena fit claquer la porte, elle releva vivement la tête.

-Mais ça va pas chez toi! S'exclama la brune.

-Faut qu'on parle. Déclara la rousse.

-De? Interrogea Regina.

-Emma. Répondit sa soeur en s'asseyant face à elle.

-Oh... Comprit la brune. Elle retira ses lunettes et posa son crayon. Qu'est ce qu'il y a? Je l'ai vue hier soir, elle allait bien.

-Bien? Non, pas du tout, elle va péter un plomb, elle en peut plus. Assura Zelena. Je l'ai vue hier soir.

-C'est moi qui était avec elle hier soir alors comment as tu pu la voir hi- Elle se coupa en comprenant.

-Et oui, j'étais chez Ruby hier soir. Affirma la rousse.

-Donc tu as vu Emma après notre rendez vous. Conclut Regina légèrement inquiète maintenant.

-Oui. Elle souffre de la distance que tu mets entre vous. Si tu l'aimes vraiment, si tu tiens à la garder, dis le lui. Encouragea Zelena.

-Je peux pas. Ça va trop vite, ça me terrifie. Rétorqua regina.

-Ça fait un moment que vous êtes ensemble, quatre mois non? Remarqua la rousse.

-Trois mois et demi. Rectifia la brune.

-Oui et bien, lui dire que tu l'aimes, aujourd'hui, après trois et demi de relation, c'est pas du tout trop tôt. Affirma Zelena en se relevant. En tout cas fais gaffe ou tu vas la perdre. Ajouta-t-elle avant de partir.

Regina soupira. Elle ne voulait pas perdre Emma, mais pourquoi cette dernière s'entêtait à lui dire que ça allait si ce n'était pas le cas? En même temps la dernière fois qu'Emma s'était lancée pour lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait, Regina avait prit peur et fait la morte pendant une semaine. Elle devait lui parler, et prendre les devants.  
Pourtant les deux semaines qui suivirent, elle ne dit rien à la blonde qui souriait en face de Regina et s'écroulait une fois seule. L'idée même de parler à Emma, faisait si peur à la brune qu'elle se taisait encore plus et réduisait le plus possible le nombre de fois où elles se voyaient. Alors la blonde prenait encore plus sur elle, et souffrait plus, un vrai cercle vicieux dont elles n'avaient pas conscience. Le matin de leurs quatre mois ensemble, Emma se réveilla au milieu de la matinée, voyant la date, elle soupira d'agacement. Elle en avait marre de jouer, elle voulait savoir où elles en étaient, comment envisager la suite. Quatre mois ce n'était pas rien. Agacée, elle sortit du lit, enfila un jean taille haute droit et abîmé, son pull en laine, ses boots, et son manteau, le mois de novembre était bien installé, alors elle se devait de se couvrir. Elle mit son écharpe et son bonnet et passa par la cuisine ou sa meilleure amie et la rousse mangeaient.

-J'y vais, si je rentre pas, c'est que ta soeur m'aura tuée. Déclara-t-elle en embrassant la joue de chacune.

-Vous n'avez pas rendez vous? Interrogea Ruby.

-Nop! Répondit Emma en attrapant une banane et une tartine grillée.

-Elle va te tuer. Ria sa meilleure amie.

-Ouep! Gloussa nerveusement la blonde.

-Mais non, elle sera surprise c'est tout. Défendit Zelena.

-Non non, elle va me tuer. À plus les filles! Lança Emma.

-Soit à l'heure, je te rappelle que c'est Thanksgiving chez les Mills ce soir! Cria Ruby.

-J'serais à l'heure si je suis vivante! Hurla la blonde avant de claquer la porte.

Elle partit rapidement en voiture vers chez sa petite amie. Devant l'immeuble de la jeune femme, elle monta, traversant se dédale d'appartement tous plus chic les uns que les autres et le seul truc auquel elle pensait, c'est que au moins, elle allait mourir dans un bel endroit. Elle finit par arriver devant la porte qu'elle voulait et prit une grande inspiration avant de toquer. Regina lui ouvrit une minute après, vêtue d'un peignoir noué autour de la taille qui avait un beau décolleté.

-Emma? S'étonna la brune.

Mais Emma ne répondait plus. Elle n'avait pas couché avec Regina depuis trois semaines et quatre jours, elle était véritablement en manque, et la voir ainsi la rendait incapable de penser, raisonner et parler.

-Emma? Interrogea Regina toujours à la porte, en attrapant les pants de son peignoir sur sa poitrine pour se couvrir plus.

La blonde se gifla mentalement et remonta ses yeux verts les noisettes de la jeune femme.

-Je t'ai laissé du temps et de l'espace, t'as pris le contrôle de nous, mais je peux plus, j'ai mal. Je souffre de tant de distance, j'ai besoin de toi. Besoin de te toucher, de te voir plus, de dormir avec toi. J'ai besoin de toi Regina. Expliqua la blonde. Je sais que tu veux pas l'entendre, mais je t'aime putain. Ça fait quatre mois que je t'aime et c'est devenu douloureux de ne pas avoir le droit.

Regina ne respirait plus, elle lâcha finalement les pants attrapés plus tôt et s'approcha pour attraper le visage de la jeune femme et l'embrasser fougueusement. Emma fut surprise d'une telle réaction mais n'attendit pas pour lui rendre ses baisers en enlaçant ses hanches. Regina ne savait pas pourquoi elle faisait ça, parce qu'elle en avait envie certes, mais ce n'était pas raisonnable. Seulement les mots d'Emma l'avaient chamboulée, une déclaration si forte qui en plus cette fois ne lui avait pas fait peur, elle s'était juste sentie comblée. Elles oubliaient de respirer, et Regina se retrouva suspendue au cou de la blonde. Sans détacher leurs lèvres, elles rentrèrent, claquant la porte et se déshabillèrent en allant vers la chambre.

-Parle moi. Murmura Emma.

Allongée sur le ventre, en appui sur ses coudes, relevée elle caressait le dos nu de Regina qui était allongée la tête dans l'oreiller, la regardant. Elles avaient fait l'amour près de quatre heures avant de déclarer forfait, totalement épuisées. Cela faisait maintenant vingt bonnes minutes qu'elles se regardaient en silence.

-J'ai eu beaucoup de femmes. Murmura Regina. Vraiment, beaucoup de coup d'un soir, et plusieurs petites amies. Mais je n'ai été amoureuse qu'une fois. Elle s'appelait Malie, on est restée ensemble trois ans. Il m'a fallu des mois pour en tomber amoureuse, ce n'était pas un amour dévorant.

-Tu avais quel âge? Questionna la blonde sans cesser de caresser son dos.

-Dix neuf. Répondit la brune. Ce n'est pas tout jeune. À l'époque, toute mes amies se mettaient en couple, alors j'ai fais pareil, mais j'ai mis du temps à l'aimer. En fait c'était un amour de raison, je n'ai jamais eu l'amour passionnel, fusionnel, je n'ai jamais vécu une relation ou l'autre m'est vital. Révéla-t-elle, les yeux de la blonde baissèrent. Et puis il y a eu toi.

-Moi? Interrogea Emma sans cacher son espoir, sourire aux lèvres en relevant la tête vers elle.

-Toi. Sourit timidement Regina. Quand tu t'es installée à ma table, à cette terrasse, y a un truc en moi qui a explosé, et tes baisers, Emma, mon dieu j'en suis devenue dingue, on a fait l'amour et j'ai eu l'impression de découvrir ce que c'était. Emma, t'as tout changé dans ma vie et mon coeur en deux jours, et ça m'a terrorisée quand je m'en suis rendue compte. Murmura-t-elle.

-Mais pourquoi? Demanda la blonde.

-Parce que j'ai jamais eu besoin de personne. Quand j'ai fais mes études de droit je me suis fais appeler Regina Miller -le nom de jeune fille de ma mère- pour que personne ne sache que j'avais une famille d'avocat. Avant de rentrer dans le cabinet familial j'ai bossé dans un petit cabinet puis un grand, jusqu'à ce que mes parents trouvent ça insupportable de me voir bosser chez les adversaires et me demandent de venir bosser chez nous. Elle se tourna pour s'allonger sur le cote face à la jeune femme. J'ai toujours vécu sans besoin de personne, je me débrouille seule, et ça m'allait très bien. T'as tout perturbé et le fait d'avoir besoin de quelqu'un, de toi, m'a rendu légèrement folle, je le reconnais.

-C'est moi qui deviens tarée sans toi. Ne pas te voir ni te toucher me fait dérailler. Y a moins d'une semaines après notre rencard, je me suis étalée sur le canapé, ta soeur et Rub' sont arrivées, je leurs ai crié dessus parce qu'elles s'embrassaient. Gloussa Emma.

-J'ai fais ça l'autre jour aussi. Ma soeur me parlait du bonheur avec sa petite amie, alors j'ai lâché que je la détestais. S'amusa la brune.

-Je t'aime Gina. J'ai pas fais exprès de tomber amoureuse de toi, tu sais. Murmura sérieusement la blonde.

Regina l'attira vers elle, pour caresser sa joue, en la regardant dans les yeux en silence une longue minute.

-Je t'aime aussi Em'. Sourit-elle tendrement. La blonde retint un sanglot et plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes. Mais Emma, reprit Regina en la repoussant légèrement, je ne veux pas d'enfants, et je ne changerais pas d'avis sur ça, mais je-

-Je te veux toi Regina. Avoir des enfants n'est pas primordial à ma vie. Coupa Emma. Moi ce que je veux c'est créer toute ma vie, partager de magnifiques instants avec toi, et ta famille et Rub'. Je peux vivre parfaitement bien sans enfants, si tu es avec moi. Sourit-elle.

Regina sourit, retenant ses larmes et vint l'embrasser. Elle avait quitté plusieurs de ses exs petites amies, parce que celle ci voulait absolument des enfants, elle avait mis un point final à des relations qui avaient de l'avenir parce que ses copines étaient persuadées qu'elles finiraient par lui faire changer d'avis.

-Je t'aime. Répéta-t-elle.

-Moi aussi. Sourit Emma en l'embrassant, la serrant contre elle. J'ai une dernière question.

-Tu veux savoir qu'est ce qui fait que je ne peux pas avoir d'enfants? Comprit Regina.

-Oui. Acquiesça la blonde avec un sourire gêné.

-Je vais te la faire simple. J'ai eu mes premières règles très très tard. J'avais vingt quatre ans, mais avant ça je suis allé chez le médecin pour comprendre. On a découvert que j'avais un ovaire totalement sans activité et l'autre très faible. Informa Regina. Bref, mes ovaires font pas leurs boulots, alors j'ai des règles faibles et rares, je les ai pas tout les mois, et je ne peux pas avoir d'enfants, mais en dehors de ça je suis tout fait normale. Sourit-elle.

-J'en ai jamais douté. Sourit Emma. C'est vraiment super cool que t'es tes règles rarement, on pourra s'envoyer en l'air plus souvent. Gloussa-t-elle en la caressant tendrement.

-Oui mais pas maintenant ou on sera en retard au diner de mes parents. Rétorqua Regina.

-Je suis toujours invitée? Demanda la blonde.

-Ma mère t'invite, mon père t'invite, ma soeur insiste pour que tu viennes, et moi je fais pas Thanksgiving sans toi, alors oui tu viens. Et puis Ruby y sera aussi. Après tout c'est une fête de famille. Sourit la brune.

-Il est seize heure, on a le temps de faire encore l'amour. Proposa Emma, excitée par le bonheur qu'elle ressentait.

-Non, dans une heure et demie on doit être chez mes parents. S'amusa Regina. Allez pousse toi.

Emma s'étala sur le lit. Et regarda la brune sortir de celui ci pour ouvrir son placard.

-J'ai envie de toi encore. Tu m'as manqué ces dernières semaines. Déclara la blonde.

-Ce soir, promis mon artiste. Sourit la brune. Sors de mon lit maintenant, on doit y aller. Ordonna-t-elle.

-J'aime la Regina qui n'a plus peur de nous. S'emballa Emma, assise, le drap autour d'elle. Regina lui sourit avant d'insister pour qu'elle sorte du lit. Ouais, je dois rentrer chez moi en plus.

-Et pourquoi? Rétorqua Regina.

-Tu veux que j'y aille à poil? Remarqua la blonde.

-Non mais tu as ton pull en laine que j'adore et ton jean qui te va superbement bien. Sourit la brune. Je mets un pantalon de velours et un pull aussi, comme ça on sera pareil, ça te va? Proposa la brune.

-Ok, mais, comment dire ça...je...Rougit Emma.

-Em', qu'est ce qu'il y a? Demanda Regina.

-Ma petite culotte. Marmonna la blonde, les joues rouges. J'avais super envie de toi, du coup je l'ai un peu...

-T'as ruiné ta culotte? Gloussa la brune. Tu veux que je t'en prête une? Proposa la brune.

Emma hocha la tête, et la jeune femme lui donna. Elles s'habillèrent ensemble, se maquillèrent légèrement, se coiffèrent, et prêtes, elles partirent chez les parents de la jeune femme. En arrivant au manoir des Mills, elles virent qu'elles étaient les dernières arrivantes. Assises à table, côte à côte, elles se dévoraient des yeux.

-Oh ça fait deux mois que vous nous saoulez, et maintenant vous vous dévorez du regard devant nous. C'est cool mais stop. Geignit Zelena.

-Elle a pas tord, je sais tout ce que vous avez fait cet après midi, juste en vous regardant. Remarqua Ruby.

-Mais Rub'. Gronda Emma. On est chez les Mills, tiens toi ou on sera plus jamais invitées. Rouspeta-t-elle.

-Alors arrête de la dévorer du regard. Ordonna la brunette.

-Je te déteste. Grogna la blonde.

-Moi aussi. Rétorqua Ruby en la foudroyant du regard. Avant qu'elles ne se sourissent. Ton sourire m'a manqué.

-Elle me l'a redonné. Sourit Emma en montrant la brune.

Regina vint l'embrasser tendrement, sans perdre son sourire.

-Joyeux Thanksgiving à vous. Sourit Cora en bout de table.

-Joyeux Thanksgiving! Répondirent-ils tous.

Et la soirée se déroula avec le sourire. Regina et Emma ne s'étaient jamais senties aussi sereines, et encore moins depuis ces trois derniers mois. Ce jour était un nouveau départ.


	4. 3 : À l'autre bout du monde

3 : À l'autre bout du monde.

Un mois qu'elles sortaient ensemble, et vraiment, en étant heureuses. Elles passaient leurs week-end ensemble, chez Emma la plupart du temps, avec Zelena et Ruby, par contre en semaine, la blonde allait souvent chez sa compagne car celle ci finissait tard, et ça leurs permettait d'être au calme et en tête à tête. Emma passait tout son temps sans la brune à créer, comme toujours, adorant, ou alors elle posait pour les cours d'art dans les écoles, fait que Regina avait fini par accepter, même si elle n'était pas trop fan. La brune avait réussi à se débarrasser de ses peurs, la gentillesse et la tendresse d'Emma avait tout effacé, et elles profitaient de chaque instant, tout en imaginant l'avenir.  
Ce soir là, Emma dessinait dans son bloc, assise dans le studio photo, Zelena et Ruby étaient dans la maison et elle les avait trouvées un peu trop bruyantes, alors elle s'était isolée. Regina avait la clé de la maison, alors elle entra sans sonner en arrivant. Elle avait passé la semaine sur un dossier compliqué et épuisant, elle était ravie de retrouver le calme et le week-end. Quand elle entendit les sons venant de l'étage, elle partit rapidement vers le studio en grimaçant.

-Mon dieu elles sont tellement pas discrètes! S'exclama-t-elle en retirant ses talons dans l'entrée avant d'aller vers le fauteuil où la jeune femme était.

-T'as vu ça? Elles abusent, j'en pouvais plus. Remarqua Emma en posant son bloc.

-Elles sont graves. Soupira Regina en venant s'asseoir sur les jambes de sa compagne. T'as passé une bonne journée?

-J'ai eu deux modèles qui sont venues pour faire des photos de couples. Une rousse et une femme avec la tête rasée, elles étaient magnifiques et c'était un super couple. Adorables, et les photos rendent trop bien. Sourit Emma en passant ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme qui était contre elle.

-Tu me montreras? Réclama gentiment la brune en embrassant son front.

-C'est quoi ce bisous?! Grogna la blonde. Regina l'embrassa tendrement. Oui je te montrerais. Son téléphone vibra et elle le sortit pour regarder. C'est bon, elles ont fini, et nous propose un verre à la cuisine.

-Allez viens. Tira Regina en se remettant debout. Allons fêter ce week-end et mon repos mérité, j'ai gagné mon procès! Sourit-elle en remettant ses chaussures.

-Eh! Félicitations mon amour! S'exclama Emma en l'enlaçant rapidement, serré.

-Mon amour? Releva Regina surprise.

Emma hocha la tête en rougissant et la brune vint l'embrasser tendrement. Elles se sourirent et repartirent rapidement vers la maison pour retrouver les deux femmes dans la cuisine.

-Vous vous rendrez pas compte du bruit que vous avez fait! Lança de suite la blonde.

-Désolé, on était seules au début, et on s'est laissées aller. Reconnu Ruby. Un verre pour se faire pardonner? Proposa-t-elle dans une légère grimace.

Les deux femmes prirent les verres de vins et s'assirent sur les poufs, la blonde contre Regina.

-À ma Gina qui a gagné une affaire compliquée! S'exclama la blonde.

La brune trinqua avec les trois avant d'embrasser sa petite amie. Elles passèrent la soirée toutes les quatre, comme la plupart des week-ends, elles firent la cuisine, et mangèrent avant de regarder un film. Celui ci fini, Emma se redressa, alors qu'elle était avachie sur sa petite amie dans le canapé.

-Une amie de Prague m'a appelé aujourd'hui. Commença-t-elle. C'est une grande artiste, mais c'est sa première exposition en son nom. Je la connais depuis qu'on a cinq ans. Elle m'invite. Je vais partir là bas pour une semaine. Finit-elle.

-C'est Lily? Demanda Ruby. La blonde hocha la tête. Et c'est genre petit vernissage discret ou le truc en grande pompe?

-Elle a pas fait les choses à moitié, donc robes de soirées, tapis rouge, talons hauts et tout le gratin du monde de l'art. Répondit Emma. Je dois absolument y être.

-Pourquoi? Interrogea Zelena.

-Le nom de Swan est très connu dans mon milieu, me montrer à ce genre de vernissage est bien pour mon image et ma réussite. Mais aussi Lily est mon amie, je dois y aller. Répondit la blonde.

-Tu pars quand? Demanda finalement Regina.

-Dans deux jours. Souffla la blonde. Mon vol est a midi.

-Attends ça veut dire que tu ne seras pas là pour Noël?! S'exclama la brune.

-Je rentre le vingt quatre à vingt trois heure. Répondit Emma. Donc techniquement je suis là, mais tard.

-J'y crois pas. Soupira Regina.

-J'avais pensé que tu pourrais venir avec moi. Souffla la blonde.

Ruby et Zelena comprirent que la discussion ne regardait qu'elles, et elles préférèrent s'éclipser avant d'être de trop.

-Tu veux que je viennes avec toi? Interrogea la brune.

-Oui. Une semaine à Prague, c'est une ville magnifique, on pourrait prendre du temps pour nous, être juste nous deux. On aura comme obligation, la soirée du vernissage, un déjeuner avec mon amie, et une autre soirée. C'est tout, le reste du temps on pourra faire ce que l'on veut. Dis oui, allez, ça pourrait être super. Encouragea Emma, les yeux brillants, rêveuse.

-Je ne sais pas, Em'. Reprit la brune, toujours surprise par la proposition. J'ai mon travail, et-

-Je dis deux mots à tes parents et ils te donnent ta semaine pour que tu viennes avec moi. Coupa Emma.

-Toi et ta bonne entente avec mes parents, ça va pas durer si tu leurs demandes des faveurs tout le temps. Sourit doucement la brune.

-Dis moi oui. Supplia la blonde en se collant à elle, une main dans ses cheveux. Toi, moi, Prague, la chambre d'hôtel, l'art, et même tes dossiers si tu veux. Murmura-t-elle près de ses lèvres.

-Je dois voir pour le travail. Répondit Regina en fixant les lèvres de son amante.

-Dis moi oui. On fera l'amour tout le temps. Allez dis moi oui. Supplia Emma en embrassant sa mâchoire.

-Emma...Soupira la brune. C'est pas que...j'en ai pas envie. Je dois voir si... c'est possible. Marmonna-t-elle.

-Ça l'est. Dis moi oui. Viens à Prague. Murmura la blonde en continuant de l'embrasser.

Regina tentait de garder les pieds sur Terre, elle avait des dossiers en cours, son travail, elle ne pouvait pas partir, comme ça sur un coup de tête, elle devait prévoir, s'organiser, elle ne pouvait pas dire oui. Mais les lèvres d'Emma suçotant la partie sensible de son cou l'empêchaient d'être rationnelle. Elle avait seulement envie de dire oui pour qu'Emma face plus. Et puis Prague en amoureuses ça faisait rêver. Malgré tout elle tentait d'être raisonnable, seulement Emma la rendait folle.

-Oui. Lâcha-t-elle finalement, ses mains glissant dans les boucles blondes.

-Parfait. Sourit Emma en venant l'embrasser, sur les lèvres cette fois. Elle la fit basculer sur le canapé, s'allongeant sur elle. Et si on se vengeait de Rub' et ta soeur?

-Qu'est ce que tu as derrière la tête? Questionna la brune, sourire en coin, sans la laisser s'éloigner.

-Te faire l'amour sur le canapé, te faire crier alors que les portes sont ouvertes. Proposa Emma en laissant une main vagabonder sur elle.

-Ne me déshabille pas tout de suite alors. Sourit Regina.

Et Emma ne se fit pas prier pour glisser sa main dans sa culotte. À l'étage, Zelena sortit de la salle de bain pour retrouver Ruby allongée sur le lit en culotte. Sourire aux lèvres elle la rejoignit et se colla contre elle pour l'embrasser. Alors que les mains déviaient, des gémissements se firent entendre d'en bas.

-Oh mon dieu... Murmura la rousse n'en revenant pas.

Les gémissements se firent de plus en plus audibles, et elles purent même distinguer quelques mots.

-Oh la chieuse. Grogna Ruby.

-C'est tout ce que t'as à dire? S'étonna Zelena.

-Mais elles se vengent. J'connais Emma, elles font ça parce que tout à l'heure, toi et moi on a pas été discrètes. Remarqua la brunette. Viens on va se venger. Ajouta-t-elle en la tirant.

-Non, non et non! Refusa la rousse en la poussant. On ne va pas faire l'amour pour se venger, c'est immature et stupide, et surtout c'est sans fin si on se venge tout le temps. Et puis même si je voulais je ne pourrais pas avec le bordel qu'elles font. Alors pas de sexe ce soir. Ordonna-t-elle.

-T'es nulle. Bougonna Ruby en tailleur.

-Ne boude pas. Réclama la rousse en venant vers elle pour l'embrasser délicatement. On peut se faire des câlins devant un film, ça masquera le raffut des deux.

Ruby sourit en l'embrassant, approuvant. En bas, Regina et Emma avaient oublié les deux, elles pensaient juste à l'autre et l'orgasme de la brune dans le canapé fut suivit de plusieurs autres avant qu'elles ne pensent à aller dans la chambre.  
Le lendemain, au petit déjeuner les deux couples se fixèrent avec un air provocateur en silence, jusqu'à ce que Regina se lève.

-Je vais au bureau. Déclara-t-elle en se penchant pour embrasser la blonde. Arrête de bouder, vous allez avoir la maison pour vous une semaine. Sourit-elle avant d'embrasser le front de sa soeur.

-Vous allez à Prague ensemble, alors? Demanda Zelena.

-Oui. Sourit Regina en lançant un regard ravi à son amante.

-C'est un beau cadeau de Noël. Remarqua la rousse avec un sourire.

-Emma. Soupira Ruby. Tu saoules, maintenant je vais devoir assurer de fou! À partir de maintenant, on se concerte pour le cadeau des soeurs Mills, sinon y en aura toujours une qui fera plus naze! S'exclama-t-elle.

-C'est pas son cadeau de Noël. Mais d'accord pour ta proposition. Sourit Emma en buvant son chocolat chaud.

-C'est pas mon cadeau de Noël? S'étonna Regina.

-C'est pas ton cadeau de Noël. Rétorqua la blonde en souriant.

Regina revint vers elle et se pencha pour l'embrasser.

-Je t'aime. Murmura-t-elle contre ses lèvres, la faisant sourire.

Le midi, Zelena vit sa soeur débarquer dans son bureau, paniquée. Elle posa tout et la regarda.

-T'as pas d'idées de cadeau pour Emma. Comprit-elle.

-Non. Rien. Je ne sais pas. Elle a tout, quand elle une envie elle l'a fait, elle achète ce qu'elle veut. Elle a tout. Marmonna la brune. La seule chose qu'elle voudrait c'est sa famille pour Noël, et ça je ne peux rien y faire. Soupira-t-elle en se laissant tomber dans le canapé.

-Vous serez une semaine à Prague, tu lui trouveras peut-être un truc là bas. Remarqua Zelena.

-Et si je trouve rien je suis totalement fichue. Argua la brune.

-Mais je sais pas, un bijou, un livre, un truc d'art. N'importe quoi lui fera plaisir je suis sure. Assura la rousse. Elle t'aime, et son plus cadeau je suis sûre que c'est toi. Elle a de la chance de t'avoir, alors ne te prends pas la tête.

-Tu dis ça pour que je me plante et que ton cadeau pour Ruby soit mieux que celui que je ferais à Emma. Rétorqua Regina.

-Mais non! Assura la rousse. Tu sais quoi débrouilles toi!

-Mon cadeau sera mieux de toute manière. Argua la brune en se dirigeant vers la porte avant de regarder sa soeur. Elles auraient pas une influence folle sur notre côté gamine?

-Si totalement. Ria Zelena.

Regina partit en riant aussi et se remit au travail tout en pensant au cadeau de la blonde.  
Le jour du départ, les deux femmes embrassèrent longuement leurs soeur et amie, avant de partir pour l'aéroport. Elles eurent un peu d'attente et en profitèrent pour déambuler dans les magasins. Elles arrivèrent à Prague seulement très tard dans la nuit, et elles ne perdirent pas de temps pour aller à l'hôtel et s'écrouler dans le lit pour une longue nuit.  
Quand elles se réveillèrent le lendemain, le soleil était bien haut dans le ciel, l'après-midi midi en Europe était commencé, ce qui n'était pas le cas du tout en Amérique. La blonde fit l'effort tout de même de se réveiller pour passer un bras autour de sa compagne.

-Hello mon amour. Souffla-t-elle.

-Salut. Marmonna Regina. Décalage horaire.

-Je sais, c'est dur. Service d'étage comme ça on bouge pas. Proposa Emma.

Regina geignit son consentement avant de s'emmitoufler à nouveau dans la couette. La blonde commanda par téléphone avant de se remettre contre sa compagne.

-Emma? Appela la brune.

-Oui? Répondit la jeune femme, vaseuse.

-Merci de m'avoir emmenée. Sourit Regina.

-Ça me fait plaisir que tu sois là. Admit Emma. En plus sur le tapis rouge ce soir on aura trop la classe. La dernière Swan qui débarque avec une femme à son bras, je suis sûre que se sera un titre d'article.

-La dernière Swan? Interrogea la brune.

-Bah oui, je suis la dernière de tous. Mes parents et mon frère sont morts alors-

-Ton frère? Releva Regina en se tournant pour la regarder.

-L'accident, reprit Emma en chuchotant, a tué mes parents et mon frère. Il avait six ans, j'en avais seize, ils sont morts ce soir là et pas moi. Ils se rendaient à une soirée, j'aurais du y aller, mais j'ai fais une crise en leurs disant que leurs trucs de vieux ça me gavaient. Alors je suis restée à la maison. Elle laissa un silence. Le matin quand je me suis levée, y avait personne dans la maison, je ne savais pas quoi faire, j'ai attendu, c'est vers midi que des flics sont venus me dire que mes parents et Neal étaient morts. Finit-elle en lâchant toute sa tristesse dans ses larmes.

-Em', je suis là, chuut. Rassura la brune en la serrant contre elle.

-Mon frère était si jeune que les gens l'oublient. Pour la plupart, les Swan c'est mes parents et moi, mais il y avait Neal aussi. Marmonna la blonde. La plupart de ma vie j'ai regretté de m'être énervée ce soir là.

-Si tu ne l'avais pas fait, tu serais morte. Remarqua Regina.

-Mais je serais avec eux. Rétorqua la blonde tout bas.

-Tu as la plupart de ma vie, c'est que des fois tu as été contente de ne pas avoir été dans l'accident? Releva la brune.

-Oui. Des moments avec Ruby, ou pour ma carrière que j'ai en partie grâce à mes parents. Ou alors avec toi. J'aurais pas voulu nous louper. Sourit doucement Emma.

-Je suis contente que t'es fait une crise. Sourit Regina.

Emma vint l'embrasser tendrement, toujours pelotonnée contre elle.

-Ils me manquent. Murmura-t-elle. Regina resserra ses bras autour d'elle. Merci. Sourit-elle.

Rapidement le petit déjeuné arriva et les deux femmes le mangèrent au lit. Elles n'en bougèrent pas de la journée, tentant de se faire au décalage horaire. En fin d'après-midi elles se décidèrent tout de même à sortir du lit pour passer tour à tour à la salle de bain, pour prendre leurs douche, se maquiller et se coiffer avant de finalement mettre leurs belles robes. Regina portait une robe longue, à manches trois quart, évasée sur les épaules, resserrée par une ceinture, bleu pâle et brillante, Emma sourit en la voyant si classe, et avec sa coiffure elle avait l'air de venir d'un autre siècle. La blonde portait une robe plus simple, blanche, sans manche mais tout aussi élégante, surtout qu'elle était fendue de chaque côté. Toutes deux sur de hauts talons, elles se sourirent.

-J'ai envie de t'enlever cette belle robe. Déclara sérieusement Regina.

-Non t'as pas le droit pas avant cette nuit. Sinon on sera jamais à l'heure et moi je dois être présente à cette soirée. Défendit Emma, malgré le petit sourire qu'elle avait au coin de ses lèvres.

-Et si on arrivait un peu en retard? Proposa la brune en minaudant.

-Non, non et non. Y en a marre, on faisait l'amour y a tout juste une heure, tout mon corps me fait mal à cause de toi, alors n'en rajoute pas. Ordonna la blonde faisant sourire son amante. Ne sois pas fière. Gloussa-t-elle.

-Si je le suis. On a mal partout parce qu'on est accro à l'autre, je trouve ça beau. Sourit la brune.

-Y a quelques temps de ça t'aurais eu peur. T'as vraiment changé Gina. Remarqua Emma en prenant sa pochette.

-Tu m'as prouvé que j'avais pas besoin d'avoir peur, que nous c'était pas effrayant mais beau. Argua la brune en la suivant vers la porte de la chambre.

Emma se tourna vers elle avec un tendre sourire. Elle embrassa le coin de ses lèvres avant de quitter la chambre. Dans l'ascenseur, leurs mains se trouvèrent et se lièrent. Elles prirent un taxi pour aller à l'exposition où se passait le vernissage et la soirée ensuite. En arrivant, Emma entraîna la brune derrière elle et à quelques mètres d'elles elles virent les flash des photographes.

-Je dois faire quoi? Demanda Regina.

-Sourire et ne surtout ne pas me lâcher. Sourit Emma. Tu vas voir c'est rapide, mais t'es aveugle en en ressortant. S'amusa-t-elle.

-T'es pas drôle. Sourit discrètement la brune.

-Un peu quand même. Gloussa la blonde.

-Sérieusement Emma, je ne sais pas comment je dois me conduire. Je n'ai jamais fait ça. Grogna Regina.

-Fais comme moi. J'ai l'habitude, et tu verras tout ira bien. Sourit et tout ira. Assura Emma. Et n'oublis pas, je t'aime.

-Moi aussi. Sourit doucement la brune.

Sans se lâcher, elles avancèrent vers les photographes, et se firent mitrailler par les flashs. La brune ne se sentait pas à l'aise et restait près de sa compagne. Cette dernière avait l'air si naturelle, que ça la stressait encore plus. Elle avait peur de faire une bêtise, de tout gâcher de mettre sa compagne mal à l'aise. Emma finit par voir son malaise.

-Souris. Murmura la blonde. Tu veux que je t'embrasse?

-Je...quoi? Bredouilla la brune.

Emma sourit, et se pencha pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

-Détends toi mon amour, tu sors avec la plus belle des artistes et tu es la meilleure femme et avocate au monde. Sourit Emma.

-Je t'aime. Sourit Regina en l'embrassant plus profondément.

-Me déshabille pas devant les photographes. S'amusa la blonde.

C'est en gloussant qu'elles posèrent un peu plus longtemps, avant de finalement rentrer dans la salle. La blonde chercha du regard son amie, et quand elle la vit elle lui fit signe avant de tirer Regina derrière elle.

-Emma! S'exclama la jeune femme en l'enlaçant.

-Ça me fait plaisir de te voir. Souffla la blonde. Je te présente Regina Mills, ma petite amie.

-Enchantée. Fit la brune en lui serrant la main.

-Moi de même. Sourit Lily. J'en reviens pas que toi Emma Swan tu es finalement laissé une chance à l'amour.

-Elle est différente. Rétorqua la blonde.

-Je pourrais mal le prendre. S'amusa Lily. Je reviens, je dois gérer un truc et après on se prend un verre. Annonça-t-elle avant de disparaitre.

-Mal le prendre? Releva Regina en croisant les bras face à Emma.

-Je suis sortie avec Lily pendant deux ou trois mois. Répondit sincèrement la blonde. Je l'ai quitté parce que j'étais pas amoureuse.

-Et vous êtes encore amies?! S'exclama la brune, surprise.

-Elle a quatre ans de moins, on s'est rencontrées quand on était gamines, elle était présente quand mes parents sont morts, bref, elle a toujours fait partie de ma vie, notre relation est importante pour moi, mais c'est purement amical aujourd'hui. Expliqua Emma en venant l'embrasser. T'es ma seule amoureuse, t'inquiète pas.

-T'as d'autres ex en amie? Demanda Regina.

-Promis non. Ria la blonde.

-Emma! Appela Lily en arrivant. Ma mère est là, elle veut te voir. Venez. Sourit la jeune femme. Elles la suivirent à l'autre bout de la salle. M'man!

Regina se figea en voyant la femme en question, Emma lui était tombée dans les bras ravie de la revoir. Elle ne pensait pas que son passé la rattrapait pendant sa semaine en amoureuses à Prague.

-Malie, je te présente-

-Regina? Fit la femme surprise.

-Malie? T'as une fille? S'étonna Regina.

-J'ai loupé une étape là. Remarqua Emma.

-Emma, je t'en ai parlé y a deux mois. Malie, était ma copine quand j'avais dix neuf ans. Rappela la brune sans lâcher la femme des yeux.

-Mais...mais...Gina t'as quel âge? S'exclama Emma.

-Trente sept. Je te l'ai déjà dis. Répondit Regina.

-Mais Malie...

-A douze ans de plus. Oui, elle a toujours eu douze ans de plus. Admit la brune. Je sais, c'est un détail que je t'avais pas donné. Reconnu-t-elle.

-Donc, si je conclu, je suis sortie avec Lily et toi avec sa mère. C'est trop bizarre. Marmonna Emma en faisant un pas en arrière.

-Mon ange, s'il te plait, c'est du passé. Insista Regina. On s'en fiche, c'est nos relations d'avant.

-Répète ça? Sourit Emma.

-Mon ange. Gloussa la brune. Allez boude pas, tu attends cette soirée depuis des jours, alors ne gâche pas tout maintenant. Faisons abstraction de tout ça.

La blonde souffla un coup et vint se coller à sa compagne avec un sourire.

-Moi ce que je remarque surtout, reprit Lily, c'est que je me suis faite larguée parce qu'elle ne m'aimait pas, et toi maman parce qu'elle ne t'aimait pas assez. Ria-t-elle. Bref, un verre?

-On s'est bien trouvées. Sourit Regina en embrassant la joue de la jeune femme.

C'est un fait qui se confirma durant toute la semaine à Prague. Elles visitèrent, rencontrèrent plusieurs artistes qu'Emma connaissait, et rapidement dans le monde de l'art contemporain il fut dit que la dernière Swan avait trouvé l'amour. Elles profitèrent de la ville et du temps ensemble, avant de finalement rentrer, quelques heures plutôt que prévu pour chez elles. À peine l'avion atterri, elles partirent rapidement pour le manoir Mills, Cora était déjà bien agacée par le fait qu'elle arrivait si tard, mais si en plus elles étaient en retard sur l'horaire prévu, se serait la fin du monde. Et ce le fut quand elles arrivèrent, au manoir avec cinq minutes de retard, encore plus quand Cora vit leurs jeans et sweat. Elles durent aller rapidement enfiler une nouvelle tenue, ce qui fit rire tout le monde quand ils découvrirent qu'elles avaient toutes deux prévu un tailleur pantalon et que sans le savoir elles étaient assorties.

-Alors ce voyage à Prague? Demanda Ruby pendant l'apéritif.

-Super! La ville est magnifique, l'art aussi, Emma m'a fait rencontré des gens adorables, et très intéressant. S'emballa Regina.

-Rub'! Rub'! Rub'! Appela Emma en sautillant sur ses fesses dans le canapé. Tu te rappelles que je suis sortie vaguement avec Lily?

-Oui et? Je sens l'info très croustillante arriver. Sourit Ruby, sans se rendre compte qu'à elles deux elles amusaient la famille.

-Tu te souviens l'autre jour on a parlé des exs de nos copines? Continua Emma.

-Pardon?! S'exclamèrent le deux Mills.

-Et alors? Insista Ruby en ignorant les autres.

-Elle est sortie avec Malie! Je me suis tapée la fille et Regina la mère. Ria la blonde.

-Non?! Sérieux?! Rétorqua Ruby en riant allègrement.

-J'en peux plus, ça m'a tué! Sur le coup ça m'a un peu dérouté mais maintenant ça me fait trop rire. Reconnu Emma.

-Vous aviez quelques années d'écart toi et Malie non? Se souvint Cora.

-Douze ans. C'est quelque chose qui t'a toujours beaucoup dérangée. Soupira Regina. Pourrions nous passer à autre chose?

-Ah non sis', ça va on va le rappeler très très très souvent. Ria Zelena.

-Allez à table. Déclara Henry pour sauver sa petite fille.

Le diner calma les choses, ils parlèrent des dossiers de la semaine, des projets d'Emma, trinquèrent au poste de cuisinier décroché par Ruby. C'est tard dans la nuit qu'ils finirent et se rendirent au salon, avec une coupe de champagne. À ce moment là, Zelena et Ruby se levèrent.

-On a une annonce! Lança la rousse. Rub' et moi on emménage ensemble!

-Et on a trouvé une maison, celle voisine à la tienne Em'. Comme ça on sera pas trop loin. Sourit Ruby.

-Yesss! Cria la blonde en sautant dans les bras de sa meilleure amie. Et si on ouvrait les cadeaux sur cette bonne nouvelle?

Regina commença à angoisser avec cette phrase, elle offrit ses cadeaux à tout le monde sauf Emma, et ils ouvrirent tout les paquets, découvrant des vêtements, des livres, des objets... Et puis finalement, la blonde donna son cadeau à sa compagne.

-Je savais pas trop quoi t'offrir, j'espère que ça te plaira. Fit-elle toute gênée.

Regina le déballa et découvrit un tableau, une peinture d'un mètre de haut, la représentant, dans le style d'Emma, réaliste mais stylisée, et assez colorée.

-Mon dieu, c'est magnifique Emma. Souffla la brune.

-Le modèle est plutôt pas mal en même temps. Sourit la blonde, juste avant que les lèvres de sa petite amie ne s'écrasent sur le siennes.

-J'espère, chérie, que tu as un cadeau à la hauteur de ça. Lança Cora en admirant la peinture.

Regina se tendit dans les bras de sa compagne.

-Je n'en doute pas. Elle est parfaite. Sourit Emma pour la rassurer.

Mal à l'aise, la brune lui donna un petit paquet. Emma le prit, le déballa, et ouvrit la boite dedans. Elle découvrit un pendentif au bout d'une chaine, sur l'ovale en or blanc, elle découvrit une photo d'elle plus jeune dans les bras de son père, sa mère portant Neal à côté. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, et leurs famille se mirent à discuter pour leurs laisser un moment.

-Je ne savais pas quoi t'offrir, et j'ai compris que la seule chose qui te manquait vraiment c'était d'avoir ta famille près de toi. Mais je ne peux pas les ramener, alors je me suis dis que tu devais les porter autour de ton cou à chaque instant. Expliqua Regina en attachant le pendentif autour du cou de la blonde.

-Je t'aime. Murmura la blonde, pleurant discrètement. Merci, tellement de merci. Fit elle en venant l'embrasser.

-Emma? Interrogea la brune.

-Oui? Répondit la blonde en essuyant ses joues.

-Je crois que j'ai envie d'emménager avec toi. Déclara Regina.

-Quand tu veux. Sourit Emma. Notre maison t'attend.

-Vraiment? Demanda la brune.

La blonde hocha la tête et Regina l'embrassa. Oui, elle était sûre, elle voulait vivre avec Emma, elle voulait faire sa vie avec cette femme.


	5. 4 : Apprends moi

4 : Apprends moi.

Le printemps s'était installé depuis peu, les fleurs naissaient et les couleurs revenaient. Les deux femmes étaient ensemble depuis sept mois, et cela faisait deux mois qu'elles vivaient ensemble et Zelena et Ruby dans la maison d'à côté. Il leurs avait fallu un mois après Noël pour s'organiser et faire les déménagements. Mais elles avaient maintenant trouvé leurs rythme, seulement ces derniers temps, Regina avait plusieurs dossiers en cours et elle travaillait beaucoup. Emma passait alors son temps dans son atelier, elle travaillait et quand sa compagne rentrait, elle arrêtait tout pour avoir quelques minutes avec elle. Parce que bien sur Regina rentrait tard, mais en plus de ça elle rapportait du travail à la maison, alors le temps ensemble était vraiment rare et court. Emma en avait marre, même pour l'anniversaire de la brune celle ci avait travaillé beaucoup, elle était rentrée a dix heures du soir, et la blonde l'avait attendue toute la soirée à table -celle ci dressée parfaitement- avec un bon repas dans le four. Et même si pour chaque retard ou absence Regina s'aplatissait en excuses, la blonde n'avait plus de patience.  
Alors un matin, quand elle se réveilla elle prit la décision de surprendre sa compagne. Elle vérifia sur le planning de la jeune femme et vit qu'elle passait la journée au tribunal, alors elle s'habilla élégamment, se fit toute belle, et partit pour le tribunal, sourire aux lèvres. Là-bas, elle du demander la salle où l'affaire de sa compagne se déroulait et se perdit dix fois avant de trouver la porte indiquée. Elle entra sans faire de bruit, et s'installa dans le public, l'avocat adverse faisait sa plaidoirie, et quand il eut fini se fut au tour de Regina. Cette dernière se leva en reboutonnant sa veste de tailleur et Emma sourit. De dos, elle pouvait profiter de la chute de reins et de ses fesses et elle adorait, même si elle réalisa qu'elle n'était probablement pas la seule à aimer. Regina commença à plaider à son tour, la voix forte et déterminée, voix qu'Emma ne connaissait qu'au travail -heureusement parce qu'elle lui faisait un peu peur ainsi. La blonde avait parlé de cette affaire de viol avec sa compagne, elle savait donc de quoi il en tenait, mais malgré tout elle frissonna en entendant Regina rappeler les faits. Sa compagne maniait tellement les mots, qu'elle pouvait accaparer l'attention de toute une salle en une phrase, c'est ce qui la rendait exceptionnelle dans son travail. Elle savait faire ressentir la peur, la haine et la colère aux jurés en quelques mots. Elle était indéniablement la meilleure pour Emma, qui jugeait ça en toute objectivité bien évidemment. Elle écouta toute la plaidoirie, tout en admirant la beauté de sa compagne, en se rappelant qu'elle était sienne. Elle avait eu de la chance que Regina lui dise oui pour poser, et encore plus qu'elle craque pour elle. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginer qu'une femme de sa beauté et de son intelligence tombe aussi amoureuse qu'elle ne l'était. Si Regina travaillait un peu moins ça aurait été le bonheur parfait. Pas arrêter totalement, juste moins. Regina assise, le juge dit quelques mots puis leva la séance. La blonde se leva, et attendit, regardant vaguement les gens sortirent, s'intéressant surtout à sa compagne qui parlait à sa cliente. Puis Regina lui serra la main et se tourna en fouillant dans son sac, elle en sortit son téléphone mais quand elle releva les yeux elle se stoppa. Emma fit le pas entre elles.

-Salut. Sourit la blonde.

-J'allais t'envoyer un message. Remarqua Regina.

-Tu m'aurais dis quoi? S'intéressa Emma sans perdre son sourire.

-Que j'avais fini, que j'allais manger rapidement un sandwich, que je pensais à toi. Sourit la brune se collant à la jeune femme pour l'embrasser. Salut.

-Très jolie plaidoirie. Complimenta Emma.

-T'es là depuis longtemps? Demanda Regina en l'entrainant vers le couloir.

-Je suis arrivée juste avant que tu ne commences. Informa la blonde.

-Bien. Restaurant d'à côté comme tu es là. Déclara la brune.

Emma la suivit, sans oser la toucher, elle ne savait jamais comment se conduire au travail. Sept mois qu'elles étaient ensemble, Emma était venue plus d'une fois mais elle ne savait toujours pas ce qu'elle pouvait faire ou non. Dehors, Regina sentit son trouble, et lui prit la main pour la tirer vers le restaurant, où elle demanda une table pour deux. Installées sur un coin banquette, partageant un angle de table, elles se sourirent et Emma vint l'embrasser.

-Alors dis moi pourquoi tu es venue? Demanda Regina en tenant sa main.

-Ces derniers temps tu travailles tellement qu'on se voit plus alors je suis venue parce que tu me manquais. Répondit sincèrement Emma.

-Je ne travaille pas tant que ça. Nia la brune.

-On a pas fait l'amour depuis dix sept jours. Argua la blonde comme si c'était un argument.

-C'est impossible. Refusa Regina. On s'envoyait en l'air encore- Elle se coupa, cherchant leurs dernière fois. Dix sept jours.

-Et oui. Tu travailles beaucoup trop. Appuya Emma.

-Je suis désolée. Quand l'affaire que je défendais tout à l'heure sera finie, j'aurais plus de temps. Assura la brune.

-Non, y aura d'autres affaires. Murmura la blonde.

-J'aime mon travail Emma, tu ne me feras pas arrêter. Rétorqua Regina.

-Non, je ne veux surtout pas que t'arrête. Mais essaye d'être plus chez nous. J'ai besoin de toi. Je veux passer du temps avec toi. Tes parents m'ont dit que très souvent tu étais la dernière au bureau et que malgré le fait qu'ils te poussent à rentrer tôt tu ne le fais pas. Remarqua Emma, la voix basse. Est ce que quelque chose à la maison ne va pas? Si c'est le cas ça expliquerait pourquoi tu repousses le moment de rentrer.

-Non Emma. Non. Appuya la brune, alarmée et désespérée de savoir qu'Emma pensait ça en silence depuis des jours ou plus. J'aime être chez nous.

-Alors pourquoi tu n'y es jamais? Appuya la blonde.

-Parce que je n'ai pas l'habitude. Admit finalement Regina.

-L'habitude? Releva Emma.

-Oui, l'habitude depuis des années chez moi, c'est de travailler jusqu'à en tombé de fatigue. Ça fait vingt ans que je fonctionne comme ça. Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'avoir quelqu'un. Expliqua la brune.

-T'es restée trois ans avec ton ex pourtant. Argua la blonde.

-Oui, mais toute notre relation reposait sur la distance. On ne vivait pas dans la même ville et des fois même des pays différents. J'aimais notre relation parce qu'elle me permettait de dire que j'avais quelqu'un ce qui m'évitait la gêne d'être seule et de le dire lorsqu'on me posait la question, mais j'avais ma liberté. Je faisais, pensais, vivais comme je le voulais. Tout comme elle. Raconta Regina. Je pense que c'est aussi pour ça que je n'ai jamais su pour sa fille-

-Lily a vécu avec son père les dix premières années de sa vie. Coupa Emma.

-Ah d'accord. Je comprends que je n'en ai pas entendu parler alors. Accepta la brune.

-Alors tu aimais vivre seule? Demanda la blonde, un peu inquiète.

-J'aimais la liberté que j'avais tout en ayant quelqu'un dans ma vie. Répondit Regina.

-Tu aimais la liberté. Et être avec moi c'est l'avoir perdue? S'inquiéta Emma.

-Non. Être avec toi c'est ma liberté en ayant quelqu'un près de moi. Fit posément la brune.

-Je suis perdue. Reconnu Emma.

-J'avais vingt ans, je rêvais de liberté totale ce que j'avais, aujourd'hui j'approche la quarantaine et je tiens à ma liberté mais j'y tiens avec toi. Expliqua Regina. Écoute Emma, je t'aime et c'est tout ce qui importe. Et je te promets que je vais faire en sorte d'être plus à la maison.

-C'est juste que je m'ennuie sans toi. Juste ta présence. Je préfère encore quand tu bosses à la maison que quand t'es au bureau. Marmonna Emma, juste après que leurs assiettes soient arrivées.

-Plus à la maison. Et la nuit plus contre le corps nu de ma compagne. J'ai compris mon ange. Sourit Regina.

-Tu sais que je t'aime. Sourit Emma.

-Tu sais que moi aussi. Rétorqua la brune avec le même sourire, tout en se penchant vers elle.

Emma l'embrassa, sans bouger, la brune étant près de ses lèvres.

-J'aime bien le coin banquette. Murmura Emma.

-Quand j'étais seule je l'aimais parce que d'ici tu vois tout. Mais avec toi c'est encore mieux. Sourit la brune en l'embrassant une dernière fois.

Et le reste du repas fut calme et tendre, Regina voyait bien que c'est ce dont avait besoin la blonde.  
Malgré cette discussion, Regina ne ralentit pas beaucoup le travail le mois qui suivit, et Emma n'osa pas lui faire remarquer même si ça la blessait. Le seul changement était le sexe, Regina lui sautait dessus sans raison, n'importe quand, elle l'avait réveillée en pleine nuit une fois parce qu'elle envie d'elle. Emma ne s'en plaignait pas, qui pourrait se plaindre d'une telle chose? Mais Regina était quand même absente très souvent. Trop souvent.  
Ce samedi d'avril où elles auraient pu profiter du temps ensoleillé, Regina était encore absente. La blonde en eu marre de tourner en rond seule chez elle et alla à côté voir sa meilleure amie en fin d'après-midi. Zelena et Ruby lui offrirent un verre dans le salon de jardin.

-T'as une petite tête. Remarqua Ruby.

-Regina n'est jamais à la maison. Soupira Emma. Vous avez tant de boulot que ça? Demanda-t-elle à la rousse.

-Regina oui. Elle accepte toutes les grosses affaires, résultat elle croule sous le travail. Elle a toujours fait ça. Reconnu Zelena.

-Elle m'énerve. Geignit la blonde.

-Tu lui en a parlé au moins? Interrogea Ruby.

-Et oui madame. Se moqua Emma. Y a un mois on a mangé ensemble un midi, je lui ai fais la surprise d'aller au tribunal. Et elle a promis d'être plus présente chez nous. Raconta-t-elle.

-Et bien il ne reste plus qu'à lui en reparler. Sourit Ruby.

-T'as pas une autre solution? Soupira Emma. Ta soeur Zel', j'l'aime mais un jour je vais la tuer.

-Évite, elle est pas douée, mais elle peut encore me servir. Ironisa la rousse. Mais j'ai parlé avec elle hier, on a parlé sexe, et elle m'a dit que c'était le pied avec toi.

-Oui c'est prodigieux, je ne me plains ni de son appétit sexuel, ni de ce qu'elle me fait et me laisse lui faire. Reconnu Emma avec un petit sourire malicieux. Mais en dehors de ça, elle n'est jamais là. Et pour finir arrêtez de parler de sexe toutes les deux, c'est gênant que par exemple tu saches que j'ai un grain de beauté sur mes grandes lèvres. Marmonna-t-elle.

-Parce que toi et Ruby vous ne parlez jamais de sexe peut-être? Rétorqua Zelena.

-Oh si souvent! Très souvent! Ria Ruby.

-Mais c'est pas pareil! S'exclama Emma.

-Ah oui? Et qu'est ce qui est différent s'il te plaît? Provoqua la rousse.

-Bah ça me concerne pas. Bredouilla la blonde en s'enfonçant dans son siège alors que sa meilleure amie explosait de rire.

Elles passèrent la fin de journée ensemble à discuter ce qui changea les idées d'Emma. Vers vingt heure, alors qu'elles grignotaient, toujours dans le jardin, le téléphone de la blonde sonna.

*-Allo? Répondit-elle.

*-Emma? Mais où es tu? Je viens de rentrer et tu n'es pas là. Rétorqua la brune à l'autre bout du fil.

*-T'as vu c'est chiant de rentrer et que l'autre soit pas là! Argua Emma, prétentieuse, elle avait peut-être bu un verre de trop.

*-Où es tu Emma? Appuya Regina.

*-Chez Rub' et ta soeur. Admit la blonde. Tu viens?

*-Évidemment. Je ne suis pas rentrée pour rester seule. Finit la brune avant de raccrocher.

-Elle arrive. Déclara Emma. Elle a l'air un peu agacée. Constata-t-elle.

Et effectivement, la brune arriva quelques minutes après, l'air clairement agacée et s'assit près de sa compagne, qui perdit tout les effets de l'alcool.

-Tu aurais pu me prévenir. Grogna Regina en venant l'embrasser furtivement.

-Je pensais pas que tu rentrais si tôt. D'habitude t'arrive pas avant dix heure du soir. Reprocha Emma.

-Ce n'est pas vrai. Refusa la brune.

-Arrête tu sais que j'ai raison. De toute façon c'est simple tu n'es jamais là sauf pour dormir et t'envoyer en l'air. Marmonna la blonde.

-Emma. Grogna la brune. Je peux savoir pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dis avant?

-Parce que t'es pas là. Provoqua Emma. Et en plus j'ai essayé y a un mois, ça a pas changé grand chose. Marmonna-t-elle.

-Emma, je t'aime. Lança Regina.

-Ça n'excuse pas tes absences. Se reprit la blonde, sure d'elle. J'en ai marre de vivre en t'attendant, alors ou tu changes ça et t'es plus présente ou alors il faudra...

-Qu'on se sépare? Comprit Regina outrée, alors que les deux à côtés n'en revenaient pas.

-Oui, je préfère être seule que folle d'une femme qui me laisse seule. Affirma Emma.

-Ok. Accepta la brune. Je comprends. Et je veux pas te perdre alors j'accepte. Je vais faire plus attention, mais tu dois savoir quelque chose. Elle se pencha au dessus de la blonde, en prenant appui sur les accoudoirs. Ne me poses jamais d'ultimatum, je hais ça par dessus tout.

-Alors ne me délaisse plus. Rétorqua Emma.

À quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre, elles se dévorèrent du regard, étrangement excitées. En une minute, elles se retrouvèrent à s'embrasser, Regina sur la blonde dans le fauteuil.

-Eh oh! On est là! S'exclama Zelena derrière.

-Taisez vous. Ordonna Regina en embrassant sa compagne, sur ses genoux.

-Eh! Mais vous êtes chez nous, apprenez à vous tenir bordel! Réclama Ruby en gloussant.

-Laissez moi l'embrasser. Rétorqua Emma coller aux lèvres de la brune.

-Dégagez chez vous si c'est pour faire ça! S'agaça gentiment la rousse.

-Non, j'ai faim quand même. Sourit Regina en déniant se détacher de la jeune femme.

Elles passèrent la soirée toutes les quatre, mangèrent et burent quelques verres. Puis Regina entraina la blonde vers chez elles pour s'embrasser. Et rapidement elles se retrouvèrent nues dans leurs lit encore une fois, se réconciliant à leurs manières.  
Le lendemain au réveil, Regina était seule dans le lit. Elle enfila son peignoir et sortit de la chambre, allant vers la cuisine, elle trouva Emma derrière la gazinière, dansant et chantonnant en faisant des pancakes, tout en en mangeant.

-Bonjour. Murmura-t-elle en se glissant dans son dos, enlaçant ses hanches pour embrasser sa nuque.

-Mon amour. Sourit Emma en tournant la tête.

Regina l'embrassa et la laissa cuisiner sans se décoller de son dos. Elle comprenait mieux que jamais en cet instant ce que voulais dire Emma par "_je veux juste ta présence_". En cet instant, elles ne disaient rien, mais collées ainsi, si proches, seules, elle se sentait bien, forte, capable de tout, juste par la présence de la blonde.

-Je t'aime. Souffla-t-elle.

-Moi aussi. Sourit Emma.

Elle savait que par cette avalanche de sentiments que lui offrait Regina depuis la veille -et même pendant le sexe- la jeune femme tentait de se faire pardonner. La menace de tout arrêter qu'elle avait faite avait plus de conséquences qu'elle n'aurait prévu, surtout qu'elle se savait incapable de quitter la brune. Elle tourna la tête pour l'embrasser, et vit son regard.

-Tu as du travail aujourd'hui n'est ce pas? Comprit-elle.

-Oui, je suis désolée. Reconnu la brune. Mais je reste à la maison.

-J'irais dans l'atelier alors. Accepta Emma en gardant son sourire malgré sa petite déception.

Regina embrassa de nouveau son cou avant de faire couler du café. Elles prirent leurs petit déjeuner ensemble, se délectant des pancakes, Regina avait toujours aimé ça mais depuis qu'elle était avec Emma elle en mangeait bien plus et adorait encore plus. La table débarrassée, elles partirent chacune de leurs côtés, une dans son atelier et l'autre dans son bureau à l'étage.  
Seize heure sonnait, et Regina fermait son dossier enfin bouclé. Elle n'en revenait pas que ça lui ai prit autant de temps. Elle descendit, voulant retrouver Emma. Elle trouva celle ci dans son atelier, musique en fond, la jeune femme sculptait d'après un mannequin en bois. Regina la regardait souvent travailler, dès qu'elle pouvait, mais étrangement dès qu'elle la voyait sculpter elle se sentait toute chose. La façon qu'Emma avait de jouer et malaxer la matière, la rendait dingue.

-Apprend moi. Lâcha-t-elle, étonnée elle même par sa déclaration.

-Pardon? S'étonna la blonde en relevant la tête.

-Apprend moi à sculpter. Répéta la brune en s'approchant d'elle.

-Sérieusement? Tu veux? Interrogea Emma, de la terre sur les mains.

Regina sourit discrètement et s'avança pour se mettre à cheval sur les cuisses de sa compagne, collée à elle. Elle glissa ses mains dans les siennes, entrelaçant leurs doigts, répartissant ainsi la terre sur leurs mains.

-Apprends moi. Murmura-t-elle.

-Ou on fait l'amour tout de suite. Proposa la blonde. Parce que je suis totalement excitée là. Souffla-t-elle.

-Après. Susurra Regina contre ses lèvres, l'aguichant un peu plus en lui refusant un baiser. Pour l'instant, apprends moi.

-Je ne peux pas me concentrer quand t'es comme ça. Murmura Emma, en serrant les mains de sa compagne dans les siennes, tentant d'avoir un baiser, mais la brune était plus grande qu'elle et donc elle avait tout contrôle sur la situation.

-Mais t'adore que je sois comme ça. Provoqua la brune.

-Oui, d'où le fait que je te propose de faire l'amour tout de suite. Rétorqua la blonde.

-Non mon ange, apprends moi. Souffla Regina.

-Ok t'as gagné. Accepta Emma. Descends de mes cuisses.

La brune sourit et s'exécuta. Emma sortit un tabouret à roulette et un petit présentoir. L'un devant l'autre, elle mit un bloc de terre neuve dessus, et en sortit un second qu'elle mit sur son présentoir en poussant le travail entamé. Elle passa une blouse à sa compagne, pour qu'elle protège son peignoir, elle elle avait déjà sa chemise pleine de tâches sur ses sous vêtements.

-Pourquoi tu me donnes ça? Mon peignoir te plait plus? Pourtant d'habitude il te fait de l'effet. Provoqua Regina.

-Mon amour, tu vas arrêter de m'aguicher, sinon on y arrivera jamais. Ordonna Emma. J'adore ton peignoir, alors on va éviter de le tacher, mets la blouse. Expliqua-t-elle.

Le sourire que lui offrit Regina lui fit comprendre que la suite serait dangereuse. Dans la seconde qui suivait, la brune retirait son peignoir, se retrouvant complètement nue devant sa compagne. Cette dernière sentit son corps s'échauffé et son souffle se coupé. Lentement Regina enfila sa blouse et la boutonna, laissant un décolleté immense. Emma se reprit, et s'avança vers elle pour venir boutonner un bouton de plus au niveau des cuisses et un autre au décolleté.

-Je ne te plais pas comme ça? Marmonna la brune.

-Si, justement, et tu le sais très bien. Grogna Emma. Tu veux apprendre oui ou non?

-Oui, mais je veux t'aguicher aussi. Sourit Regina.

-Tu m'épuises. Soupira la blonde.

-Tu m'adores. S'amusa la brune.

-Je te déteste. Gronda Emma en lui tournant le dos pour s'asseoir sur son tabouret.

-Je t'aime. Sourit la brune en venant s'asseoir près d'elle, prête à sculpter.

-Tu m'énerves. Geignit la blonde, en se penchant vers elle pour venir l'embrasser. Maintenant tu m'obéis, et tu m'écoutes.

-Oui mon ange. Accepta Regina avec un grand sourire.

Et Emma la fit entrer dans son monde. Elle lui montra comment sculpter un corps à partir du mannequin en bois. Pendant près de deux heures elles sculptèrent, malmenèrent la terre, Emma donnant des conseils à son compagne, celle ci posant quelques questions. Elles discutèrent et plaisantèrent tout en jouant avec les formes et la terre. Emma termina sa sculpture avant la brune évidemment, et la regarda faire en la conseillant, et posa quelques secondes pour lui faire comprendre quelque chose.

-Emma, elle ne tient pas, je n'y arrive pas. Se plaignit la brune en regardant sa sculpture qui ne restait pas debout.

-Renforce la base, elle est trop fine pour tenir tout le poids. Conseilla Emma.

-Aide moi. Réclama Regina avec une moue dépitée, dans le but d'attendrir sa compagne.

Emma hésita une seconde puis se leva. Elle prit son tabouret et le mit derrière celui de la brune. Elle s'assit derrière elle, se collant dans son dos, une jambe de chaque côté d'elle, et passa ses bras autour d'elle.

-Laisse toi faire. Encouragea-t-elle en passant ses mains sur celle de la jeune femme. Je vais t'aider, on fait ensemble.

Regina geignit son consentement. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi tourneboulée par un simple corps collé contre le sien sans envie sexuelle. Elle laissa Emma la guider dans sa sculpture, lui montrant comment modeler le corps.

-C'est plus facile quand t'es là. Murmura Regina.

La blonde sourit, sans arrêter de modeler la terre. La brune, elle, avait décroché, et tourna la tête vers sa compagne, pour embrasser son menton, puis elle vint sur ses lèvres. Au baiser, Emma remarqua que l'atmosphère avait changé, il n'était plus question de sculpter. Elle lâcha la statuette de terre, et Regina en profita pour se redresser et venir s'asseoir face à Emma, passant ses jambes sur les siennes pour pouvoir coller leurs corps en enlaçant ses épaules. La blonde glissa ses mains sur la taille et les fesses de la jeune femme.

-On oublie la terre. Souffla la brune en venant l'embrasser.

Elle s'activa pour retirer le chemisier de la blonde, la voulant bien plus dénudée contre elle. Emma lui retira sa blouse, et quand leurs mains touchèrent le corps de l'autre, la terre froide les firent gémir.

-Oh mon dieu Gina. Soupira la blonde.

-J'ai tellement envie de toi. Marmonna Regina.

-On va être recouvertes de terre. Sourit Emma contre ses lèvres.

-Qu'est ce qu'on s'en fou. Rétorqua la brune, alors qu'elle sentait les mains de sa compagne étalée de la terre sur ses cuisses. Emma lui retira rapidement sa blouse, et glissa ses mains dans son dos. C'est excitant tes mains pleines de terre. Remarqua-t-elle.

-Nue sous ta blouse, c'est parfait. Murmura la blonde.

Emma la souleva en se mettant debout et la posa sur la table, embrassant son corps. Elle fit descendre ses lèvres sur sa peau vers son entrejambe, laissant la brune gémir encore et encore.

-Emma...Gémit la brune. Tu me rends folle.

Emma ne faiblit pas, et continua de la rendre toujours plus dingue. Elle aimait toujours plus le corps de sa compagne, qui ne tarda pas à lui donner, à son tour, un orgasme dans l'atelier. Et puis un autre et encore un, avant de finir épuisées. Regina s'effondra nue dans le fauteuil, et Emma lui tomba dessus.

-Je suis crevée, tu m'as achevée mon amour. Sourit Emma en l'embrassant tendrement sur les lèvres, une main sur sa joue. C'est ça que je voulais. Toi et moi à la maison, à partager un beau moment, et ensuite à s'envoyer en l'air sans notion de l'heure.

-Je dois reconnaitre que c'est très plaisant. Accepta Regina en la serrant contre elle. Je finis les dossiers en cours et ensuite je réduis le nombre que je prends pour être plus à la maison, avec toi mon ange.

-Je t'aime. Sourit Emma, émue et ravie. Elle l'embrassa de nouveau. Demain tu seras à la maison?

-Oui, j'y serais. Acquiesça la brune. Pourquoi?

-Parce que j'ai une nouvelle modèle qui vient à onze heure. Informa la blonde.

-N'en tombe pas amoureuse. Ordonna Regina.

-Promis mon amour. Accepta Emma en gloussant.

Elles passèrent la soirée, nues sous un plaid devant la télé.  
Au matin, Regina se remit à travailler, laissant Emma préparé l'atelier seule pour la venue de son modèle. Travailler sur ses dossiers en cours était aussi un moyen de ne pas penser à sa compagne entrain de peindre une autre femme qu'elle. Elle avait confiance en Emma, mais la dernière dois que la blonde avait eu une nouvelle modèle c'était elle, et finalement elles avaient couché ensemble, et entamé une grande relation. Elle avait un peu peur de la perdre, peur qu'un jour Emma tombe sous le charme d'une femme plus simple, plus belle, plus jeune, plus adorable. Elle ne voulait surtout pas la perdre, Emma était devenue son pilier.  
Vers quinze heure elle descendit, voulant manger un morceau. Elle passa par la cuisine, prit une pomme, et croqua dedans avant d'aller vers l'atelier. Elle eut la surprise de trouver sa compagne dans son jean et sa chemise devant une toile, regardant une femme maigre et grande, brune, bien fichue, au regard profond, mais surtout assise sur un tabouret, nue, un draps couvrant une part de ses cuisses et de son entrejambe, mais ses fesses et sa poitrine n'étaient absolument pas couvertes.

-Emma. Appela-t-elle durement sans quitter la modèle des yeux.

-Hey Gina! Sourit la blonde. Je te présente Alma, elle est étudiante en arts, j'ai posé dans sa classe il y deux semaines, et elle a proposé de poser à son tour. Expliqua-t-elle. Alma, c'est Regina, ma compagne.

-Bonjour. Salua poliment la femme sans bouger.

-Bonjour. Fit froidement la brune. Emma, je peux te parler une minute?

-J'arrive. On fait une pause Alma. Sourit la blonde en allant vers sa compagne dans la cuisine. Elle retrouva Regina et l'enlaça pour l'embrasser avant de sentir sa froideur. Ça ne va pas?

-Elle est à moitié nue. Non qu'est ce que je dis, elle est complètement nue. Grogna Regina.

-C'est ma modèle, mon amour. Précisa Emma.

-Et tu pourrais pas la peindre habillée? Rétorqua la brune.

-Gina, c'est mon métier. Je te fais pas d'histoire quand ton client est une femme magnifique, ultra canon, et bien foutue. Je dis rien et je te laisse faire ton travail, parce que j'ai confiance en toi, alors fais de même s'il te plaît. Réclama la blonde.

-Je peux venir travailler dans l'atelier? Demanda Regina. J'ai confiance en toi, c'est en elle que je n'ai pas confiance.

-Va chercher ton dossier et viens. Accepta Emma en levant les yeux au ciel.

Regina partit vers l'escalier et se ravisa au dernier moment. Elle revint vers la blonde, attrapa son visage en coupe et lui offrit un baiser long et appuyé, plein d'amour.

-T'es à moi. Murmura-t-elle. Je laisserais personne tenter sa chance.

-Mais personne n'a sa chance. Il n'y a que toi. Assura Emma en l'embrassant. T'es sure de vouloir travailler? Tu pourrais venir peindre avec moi. T'as sculpter hier, tu pourrais peindre aujourd'hui.

-Apprends moi. Sourit Regina, dans ses bras.

Emma l'emmena vers l'atelier ou Alma les attendait. Elle la fit s'installer de nouveau comme il fallait, et elle montra les bases à Regina, souriant avec elle, riant toutes les trois, amusées. Emma n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse de passé un lundi pluvieux dans son atelier avec une modèle, pourtant elle avait toujours adoré ça.


	6. 5 : Se sera mon oeuvre

5 : Se sera mon oeuvre.

Un an que les deux femmes étaient ensemble. Ce n'était clairement pas de tout repos, entre les problèmes d'emploi du temps, leurs forts caractères qui les poussaient à souvent se disputer, la pression dans leurs travail, et la possessivité de Regina, elles avaient de quoi faire. Malgré tout elles savaient aussi se montrer à quel point elles s'aimaient, elles avait des points de désaccords, mais aussi beaucoup de point commun. Cela faisait cinq mois maintenant qu'elles vivaient ensemble, et quelques rituels s'étaient mis en place. Les soirées télé dans le salon, avec le plaid, le grand et chaud pour elles deux, tout les dimanches soirs, pour bien finir le week-end et avoir la force pour le lundi. Les douches communes quand l'envie leurs prenait le matin avant le travail. Les soirées avec Zelena et Ruby. L'atelier d'Emma, dans lequel la brune venait pour l'embrasser chaque soir en rentrant du travail. Toutes ces petites choses qui faisaient que les disputes qu'elles pouvaient avoir n'étaient pas destructrices, elles les aidaient à avancer et construire leurs monde. Regina avait tenu promesse et prit un peu moins de dossiers au travail, ce qui lui permettait d'être plus à la maison, d'avoir plus de temps pour Emma. Cette dernière en profitait pour l'emmener au cinéma, ou au restaurant, ou faire des expositions, ou aller boire un café, elle la faisait sortir avec elle souvent. Regina qui n'avait pas pour habitude de faire autre chose que travail-maison, maison-travail, prenait gout à ces sorties organisées par sa compagne, surtout que pendant chacune d'entre elles, Emma la tenait dans ses bras, ou lui tenait la main, lui souriait tout le temps, et parlait avec elle sans jamais perdre sa joie de vivre. Rien que pour ça Regina aurait fait toutes les sorties que la blonde désirait, juste pour voir son sourire, sa jovialité, sa douceur et sentir ses baisers. Auprès d'Emma, elle se sentait bien, elles construisaient leurs avenirs, et chacune pour la première fois de leurs vies sentaient que ça pouvait duré très très longtemps.  
En ce dimanche matin d'été -caniculaire et épuisant- Emma était dans la cuisine. Regina était encore au lit, endormie, alors elle s'était levée pour préparer le petit déjeuné. Elle avait préparé une salade de fruit, des pancakes -quelques soit le temps, la température, les pancakes étaient indispensables-, des jus de fruits, et du thé glacé. Elle aimait prendre le temps de tout préparer de dresser la table joliment, avec des fleurs, et de la musique en fond pour faire la surprise à la brune. Elle aimait la voir le matin débarqué en culotte et teeshirt, les yeux entrouverts, son carré court dans tout les sens, à peine réveillée et sourire grandement quand elle remarquait qu'Emma avait tout fait pour elle. À chaque fois elle venait la remercier d'un long baiser, et même de plusieurs, avant de passer à table pour se régaler en la remerciant tout le temps. Alors ce matin encore elle avait hâte de la voir arriver, la table était déjà mise, tout était sur la table et elle avait presque fini les pancakes. Elle finit par entendre les petits pas arriver.

-Emma? Appela la brune, arrivant en se frottant les yeux.

-Bonjour mon amour. Sourit Emma, avant de se tourner pour la regarder.

Ce matin Regina ne portait que sa culotte et un soutien gorge en dentelle, ses cheveux bien bouclé -puisqu'elle ne les avait pas lissé depuis une semaine- lui donnait encore plus de charme. Emma n'en revenait pas que cette femme soit si belle, si bien foutue et surtout sienne. Elle l'aimait toujours plus, elle en était chaque jour plus dingue, et très faible devant son petit air au réveil.

-T'as encore tout préparé, t'es parfaite mon artiste. Souffla Regina en venant vers elle.

Emma sourit doucement. Depuis un an Regina était sa muse, elle avait d'autres modèles, mais celle qui l'inspirait c'était la brune, toujours. Quand elle avait une panne d'inspiration elle la regardait et les idées venaient. Regina était parfaite, elle l'aimait tant. Elle passa un bras autour des épaules de sa compagne et lui rendit son baiser. La brune lui souriait avec beaucoup de reconnaissance. Mais depuis sont arrivée, Emma était ailleurs, elle venait de réaliser quelque chose de fort, d'important, quelque chose qu'elle soupçonnait depuis des semaines mais qui se confirmait en un coup d'oeil ce matin.

-Je t'aime. Murmura-t-elle.

-Et bien moi aussi. Encore plus avec ce petit déjeuné. Sourit Regina.

Elle se détacha de la blonde pour aller vers le frigo. Et celle ci la regarda faire, admirant sa chute de rein, ses fesses et sa cambrure.

-Regina, épouse moi. Quémanda la blonde.

La bouteille que Regina tenait en main tomba au sol, quand elle se figea. Doucement elle se tourna, laissant la porte du frigo se refermer et regarda sa compagne.

-Tu as dis quoi? Murmura-t-elle, n'en revenant pas, voulant être sure de ce qu'elle avait bien pu dire.

-Épouse moi. Sourit Emma. La brune ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit. Te voir en sous-vêtements me sourire et me dire que tu m'aime plus pour ce petit déjeuné, voir ta beauté et ta perfection me rend dingue de toi, plus encore si c'est possible. Tu es si belle. Sans toi je ne fais rien. Je ne suis rien. Je t'aime et je sais maintenant que je veux faire toute ma vie avec toi. Alors Regina Mills, veux tu m'épouser?

La concernée continuait de la dévisager, elle était à peine sortie du lit, pas tout à fait réveiller et Emma la demandait en mariage. Elle ne l'avait pas vu venir. La veille au soir, quand la blonde lui avait demandé de se faire belle et qu'elles avaient diné dans un restaurant très chic de la ville, alors elle s'était dit que peut-être la demande viendrait. Zelena lui en avait parlé un mois avant, elle lui avait dit qu'elle était persuadée qu'elle finirait par la demander en mariage. Alors depuis Regina se faisait des films, à chaque sortie romantique elle se demandait si la demande n'allait pas venir, mais rien. Et là ce matin, alors qu'elles étaient à moitié nues, dans leurs cuisine, crevant de chaud, à peine réveillées, sans artifices, elle lui faisait sa proposition. Elle ne l'avait pas vu venir et pourtant c'était probablement la meilleure demande qu'elle aurait pu faire, parce qu'elle leurs ressemblait vraiment.

-Oui. Murmura Regina.

-Tu vas devenir ma femme? Sourit Emma.

-Oui, bien sur que oui mon ange. Acquiesça la brune rayonnante.

La blonde laissa un sourire éblouissant s'afficher sur son visage, et Regina lui tomba dans les bras. Elle s'accrocha à sa nuque et plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle l'embrassa ardemment.

-T'es parfaite. Susurra la blonde en la serrant, caressant son dos.

-Mon dieu je crève de chaud. Marmonna Regina. Mais je veux pas te lâcher.

-Si on fait l'amour on va y rester avec cette chaleur. Remarqua Emma en l'embrassant.

-Je sais. Et en plus ce petit déjeuné me donne vraiment envie. Souffla la brune.

-Alors on va manger, et puis ce soir je t'emmène fêter nos fiançailles. Sourit la blonde. Et avant on ira choisir une belle bague pour mon amoureuse.

-Je veux que tu en aies une aussi. Réclama Regina en la regardant dans les yeux.

-T'es possessive. S'amusa gentiment Emma en souriant.

Elle coupa la plaque de cuisson, rattrapa la bouteille au sol et entraina sa compagne autour de la table. Elles s'assirent, face à face, et se fixèrent dans les yeux.

-Je suis pas possessive, je suis juste exclusive, je ne partage pas ce que j'aime et qui m'appartient. Expliqua finalement Regina, avant de prendre un morceaux de kiwi sur son pic.

-T'es possessive. Répéta la blonde sans perdre son sourire. Et c'est ultra sexy chez toi.

-C'est ça que j'aime. Avec toi je peux tout faire tu trouveras ça beau. Tu vois toujours la beauté en moi. Sourit tendrement la brune.

Emma lui sourit de la même manière. Oui, elle voyait toujours la beauté dans ce que faisait Regina. Elle la regarda déguster son petit déjeuné, et comprit alors. Chaque artiste avait dans sa carrière un sujet qu'il avait exploré de fond en comble, qu'il avait fait évolué, présenté des centaines de fois toujours différemment, les Nymphéas de Monet, les montres molles de Dali, la Montagne Sainte Victoire de Paul Cézanne, les arbresde Mondrian, les portraits sérigraphiés de Warhol, les guitares de Picasso, les nus bleus d'Henry Matisse, et tellement d'autres encore. En cet instant, Emma savait. Son oeuvre à elle, le sujet de sa vie, c'était Regina. Sans même s'en rendre compte elle avait commencé cette série d'oeuvre depuis un an, accumulant les photos, les peintures, les vidéos et les sculptures montrant la jeune femme, mais aussi les poèmes et les textes parlant d'elle. Sa future femme serait l'oeuvre de sa vie.

-Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça? Demanda Regina, qui se sentait transpercer par le regard de sa compagne.

-Parce que j'ai vraiment de la chance de t'avoir. Souffla Emma. La brune lui offrit un grand sourire, en se mordillant sa lèvre inférieure. Ne fais pas ça.

-De quoi? Gloussa la brune.

-Te mordiller la lèvre, ne fais pas ça. Marmonna la blonde.

-Pourquoi? Provoqua Regina.

-Parce que c'est existant. Grogna Emma, faisant rire la jeune femme.

-Je t'aime. Ria la brune.

Emma lui tira la langue devant son hilarité. Regina qui riait était pour elle le plus beau des tableaux.

-Tu poserais pour moi aujourd'hui? Proposa la blonde.

-Bien sûr. Tout comme tu veux. Sourit Regina, qui adorait poser pour Emma.

Elle aimait le regard de la blonde sur elle quand elle posait, elle devenait le seul point d'intérêt de la jeune femme, et puis surtout si elle posait, Emma n'aurait pas besoin d'une pimbêche plus tard.

-On va faire des photos, dans le studio et peut-être le jardin. Décida Emma. Dans le jardin on aura chaud, mais par contre dans le studio ça ira, il fait toujours frais là bas.

-Je te l'ai dis, tout comme tu veux mon artiste. Assura la brune.

-T'es la meilleure. Sourit Emma en se levant pour venir l'embrasser.

Elle débarrassa la table. Et tira sa compagne par la main, pour l'entrainer vers le studio au fond.

-Laisse moi aller me laver et me préparer. Réclama Regina sans pour autant résister.

-Non t'es belle au naturel. Je te veux sans aucun artifices. Et après on ira prendre une douche. Sourit Emma en l'entrainant dans la salle blanche. Parfait tu es déjà en sous-vêtements, alors mets toi devant le mur de peinture. Réclama-t-elle en installant son matériel.

La brune s'installa devant le mur et la laissa faire quelques réglages, admirant son joli corps, ses jambes élancées et ses boucles blondes bordéliques.

-Tu ne m'as jamais demandé de posé nue ou torse nue devant ton appareil alors que tu le fais avec des modèles. Remarqua-t-elle posément.

-Tu voudrais? S'étonna Emma, en arrêtant ses réglages pour la regarder.

-Je crois que j'aimerais essayer. Reconnu la brune.

-Alors fais volé ce soutif. Sourit la blonde.

-Andouille! Gloussa Regina. Avant de prendre son sérieux. Je veux mais ça m'angoisse. Admit-elle.

-Mon amour, tu es la plus belle des femmes du monde, et ici, il n'y a que toi et moi. Et moi, Gina, je te connais par coeur. J'ai du te voir un millier de fois à poil. Sourit Emma, faisant glousser sa compagne. Si tu veux le garder ça me va, si tu veux l'enlever ça me va aussi. Mais n'ai pas peur, tu es merveilleuse. Assura-t-elle, souriante.

Regina resta immobile quelques secondes, avant de finalement glisser ses mains dans son dos pour défaire les agrafes de son soutien gorge. Elle laissa tomber le bout de tissu sur le sol, et glissa une main dans ses cheveux pour les remettre en ordre. Elle entendit le clap de l'appareil argentique de sa compagne.

-Emma? Demanda-t-elle.

-Désolé mais t'es trop belle. Expliqua Emma. Et quand tu ne sais pas que je te photographie t'es encore plus merveilleuse. Ajouta-t-elle.

-Tais toi, je me sens excitée mais il fait trop chaud pour faire l'amour. Marmonna Regina.

-Alors prête? Proposa la blonde en posant son argentique pour se mettre derrière son trépied avec le numérique.

La brune hocha la tête, et souffla un coup avant de se mettre à poser. Comme toujours elle eut besoin d'un instant avant de finalement être a peu près à l'aise. Elles restèrent plus d'une heure dans le studio enchainant les photos sensuelles et sexy de Regina, qui finit même par retirer totalement sa culotte, quand elle fut dans le fauteuil avec un drap. Après des centaines de photos, Emma posa son appareil et fit voler son teeshirt pour venir se coller à sa fiancée dans le fauteuil pour l'embrasser.

-Em'... Murmura la brune contre ses lèvres, en enlaçant ses épaules.

-Envie de toi. Marmonna Emma.

-Moi aussi. Sourit Regina. Ce soir, invitons tout le monde au lieu d'aller au restaurant. J'ai envie de dire que je t'épouse. Expliqua-t-elle.

-Ok, ça me va. Mais faute qu'on achète ta bague. Susurra la blonde en l'embrassant.

-C'est pas en étant à poil sur ce fauteuil qu'on va y aller. Gloussa la brune.

-Je peux te faire jouir et ensuite t'acheter une bague. Provoqua Emma.

-Toujours aussi classe mon artiste. Soupira Regina.

-Tu veux pas alors? S'amusa la blonde.

-Bien sûr que si. Sourit la brune.

Emmêlées dans les fauteuil, Emma se hâta de s'exécuter, ayant l'envie folle de lui donner un orgasme. Elle embrassa sa fiancée encore et encore, jusqu'à étouffer ses cris, les fenêtres étaient ouvertes, elle ne voulait pas alerter toute la rue de leurs activité. Une fois Regina essoufflée dans ses bras, leurs corps moites toujours collés, elle embrassa doucement son front.

-Je fonds tellement j'ai chaud. Souffla Regina.

-Moi aussi, te faire l'amour était peut-être pas l'idée du siècle. Reconnu Emma.

-Clairement pas. Ria la brune. Alors on va aller prendre une douche, s'habiller et sortir.

-On est obligées de se couvrir? Demanda la blonde.

-Hors de question que quelqu'un voit ce joli corps, il est totalement mien jusqu'à ton dernier souffle. Ordonna Regina en la serrant.

-Et si tu meurs avant? S'amusa Emma.

-Et bien tu attendras la mort. Rétorqua sérieusement la brune, faisant glousser sa fiancée.

-J'ai pas le droit de tenter de me remettre de ta mort dans les bras d'une femme? Interrogea la blonde.

-Non. Moi jusqu'à la fin. Si je meurs avant, je viendrais te hanter. Menaça Regina.

-Je t'aime. T'es géniale. Ria Emma.

-Je suis très sérieuse Emma. Appuya la brune.

La blonde l'embrassa tendrement avant de se remettre debout. En culotte elle quitta le studio, et partit vers la maison. Regina -elle totalement nue- la suivit rapidement, rêvant d'une douche fraîche. Elles allèrent se laver, ensemble, avant de s'habiller et de partir faire les magasins pour trouver les alliances parfaites. Ce qui fut long, très long, elles ne se mettaient pas d'accord, et finalement elles portèrent leurs dévolu sur des alliances simples, deux fils plats en or blanc entrelacés. Leurs achats faits, elles décidèrent de prendre un verre en terrasse, frais pour se débarrasser au mieux de cette chaleur étourdissante, et profiter de ce moment rien qu'à elles, ignorant le monde autour d'elles. Elles se décidèrent finalement à rentrer chez elles, pour préparer le repas du soir. Regina avait envoyé un message à tout le monde pour les inviter le soir même et Emma avait contacté Ruby pour faire de même. Elles décidèrent à faire une simple salade et en dessert de la glace se doutant que tous aurait très chaud en cette énième journée de canicule.  
Vers vingt heure, la sonnette retentit, et les deux femmes, habillées légèrement, allèrent ouvrir. Les parents de la brune entrèrent et allèrent avec elles dans le salon, où la blonde servit un verre à tout le monde. Alors qu'ils discutaient au salon, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, et Zelena et Ruby arrivèrent rapidement dans le salon.

-Salut tout le monde! S'exclama la brunette.

-Faut que tu me rendes les clés toi! Y en a marre que tu débarques ici tout le temps! Grogna Emma, en se levant alors que Zelena s'asseyait.

-Mais ça fait des mois que c'est comme ça, cinq mois que tu dis rien et maintenant je dois te rendre la clé, pourquoi? Demanda Ruby, en gardant la clé enfermée dans sa main, debout avec sa meilleure amie en face.

-Parce que à ce rythme là tu vas débarquer un jour où c'est gênant! Pesta la blonde. Genre un jour où Gina et moi on s'env-

-Emma! S'exclama Regina en se levant d'un coup.

-Pardon. Marmonna Emma. N'empêche Rub' faut que tu me rendes la clé. Fit-elle vers sa meilleure amie.

-Je te connais par coeur. Y a une raison à ça dis la moi. Obligea la jeune femme.

-Mais parce que c'est plus chez toi. Rétorqua la blonde.

-Quand je suis partie t'as dis que je serais toujours la bienvenue ici. Remarqua Ruby.

-Oui, mais en sonnant. Se moqua Emma, malgré le sérieux de sa phrase.

-La vérité Emma. Appuya doucement sa meilleure amie.

La blonde soupira, Ruby la connaissait par coeur, elle savait que si elle demandait ça maintenant c'est que quelque chose avait changé. Elle jeta un oeil à sa compagne qui sourit en lui faisant signe qu'elle pouvait.

-J'ai demandé à Regina de m'épouser, et elle a dit oui. Sourit Emma.

La réponse fut une explosion de joie de la part de leurs proches. Henry et Cora enlacèrent leurs fille, rapidement rejoint par Zelena, alors que Ruby, émue prenait la blonde dans ses bras.

-Je suis heureuse pour toi. Murmura la brunette, sa meilleure amie serrée dans ses bras.

-Elle m'a dit oui, ce matin, quand je lui ai demandé sur un coup de tête. Raconta Emma. Tu seras mon témoin hein? Je n'ai que toi, tu es comme ma soeur.

-Je le serais, promis. Sourit Ruby émue. Tiens, ça je te la rend maintenant, t'as plus besoin de moi. Fit-elle en glissant la clé dans la main de la blonde.

-Tu seras toujours importante, et la bienvenue, Regina t'adore aussi. Sourit Emma. Mais cette clé je la garde, j'aimerais évité que tu rentres un jour où on fait l'amour autre part que dans la chambre. Gloussa-t-elle.

-Je préférerais aussi je t'avoue. S'amusa gentiment la brunette. Ta belle famille, regarde.

Emma se retourna, et Zelena lui sauta dans les bras, elle put quand même voir sa fiancée avec ses parents. Henry avait un bras autour de la brune, alors que Cora tenait sa main regardant sa bague.

-Elle est magnifique ma chérie. Sourit la femme.

-On est aller la choisir avec Emma, cet après midi. Expliqua la brune en souriant, alors que Zelena lâchait la blonde.

-Comment t'as fais ta demande? Demanda la rousse, Emma près d'elle, Ruby aussi, les trois autres Mills devant.

La blonde sourit et invita tout le monde à se rasseoir avec un verre. Ruby s'installa dans un fauteuil sur les genoux de sa compagne, Henry et Cora dans le canapé d'angle avec les deux fiancées, Regina près de son père.

-Alors, ce matin je faisais des pancakes quand elle est arrivé. Elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait un peu plus pour ce petit déjeuné, et je l'ai regardé. Je sais pas, c'est devenu évident. Je voulais que soit elle pour le reste de mes jours, je veux mourir dans ses bras. Elle tourna les yeux vers la brune. Alors quand elle sortait le jus de fruit du frigo, elle était dos à moi, je lui demandé de m'épouser. Raconta Emma.

-J'ai fais tombé la bouteille, qui heureusement par une erreur durant les courses est en plastique, et je lui ai évidemment dis oui. Sourit Regina avant de se pencher pour venir embrasser sa fiancée.

-On veut pas savoir la suite. Lança Ruby.

-On a rien fait, pas que l'envie nous manquait, mais il fait bien trop chaud pour ça. Se défendit Emma.

-Rien du tout? Gloussa Zelena.

-Non rien. Affirma Emma. Enfin à ce moment là. Ajouta-t-elle tout bas.

-Emma! S'exclama la brune.

-Quoi? Se serait un mensonge sinon. Rétorqua Emma. La brune la fusilla du regard. Au fait, je voulais te demander, j'ai jeté un oeil au photo qu'on a faites, tu serais d'accord si je les exposais?

-Si tu me les montres avant ok. Accepta Regina.

-Quoi comme photo? Demanda Henry.

-Photo en studio, de votre famille en sous-vêtements, et torse nu. Informa Emma. Elle est magnifique.

-C'est les photos qui le sont, Emma. Appuya la brune. Tu es mon artiste. Sourit-elle.

-Je veux les voir! S'exclama Zelena.

Emma accepta et partit rapidement. Regina la suivit dans l'atelier rapidement.

-Tu vas leurs montré? Fit-elle, inquiète.

-Oui, enfin sauf si tu veux pas. Argua la blonde. Mais si tu veux bien que je les expose, ils finiront forcément par les voir.

-Je sais, mais je vais être là, c'est étrange. Remarqua la brune. Mais vas-y.

Emma sourit grandement et de sa main libre elle attrapa son visage pour l'embrasser.

-J'avais dis que je t'épouserai. Sourit-elle contre ses lèvres. J'étais peut-être ivre mais je savais que ça arriverait.

Regina se souvint alors de cette soirée au bar pour leur un mois. Soirée qui l'avait fait dérailler. Se sentant encore coupable d'avoir fait du mal à Emma sur cette période, elle l'embrassa une seconde fois, plus appuyée, plus amoureux.

-Je t'aime mon ange. Murmura Regina.

-Moi aussi mon amour. Sourit Emma, en prenant sa main.

Elle tira la brune derrière elle, l'emmenant vers le salon. Elles se réinstallèrent avec leurs famille et Emma leurs montra son travail de la journée, les photos de sa fiancée en culotte, devant le mur du studio bien colorée, dans le fauteuil elles étaient surtout en noir et blanc. Puis, mal à l'aise, Regina décida de passer à autre chose, déclarant qu'il était tant de manger. Elle apporta les plats sur la table basse du salon, et s'installa avec tout le monde. Toute la soirée elle resta spectatrice avec un léger sourire, ses parents et sa soeur émettaient des dizaines d'idées de mariage, Ruby et Emma participaient tout en proposant des choses loufoques et en s'amusant. Quand tous partirent tour à tour, les deux femmes se décidèrent à aller se coucher. Après une douche pour se rafraîchir, la brune retrouva sa fiancée dans sa chambre, cette dernière retirait ses vêtements. Regina se glissa sous le drap fin et posa sa tête dans sa main en appui sur son coude, pour regarder Emma se dévêtir. La blonde totalement nue, elle se glissa dans le lit et vint rapidement embrasser Regina avant d'enfouir la tête dans l'oreiller.

-Emma? Appela tout bas la brune, après avoir éteint la lumière.

-Oui mon amour? Marmonna la blonde, fatiguée.

-Tu veux qu'il soit comment notre mariage? Demanda-t-elle.

-Tout simple. Murmura Emma. Toi, moi, notre famille, des amis si tu veux, des belles robes, mais rien d'immense. Pas de château ou de truc de fou comme voulait ta mère.

-Alors on est d'accord. Sourit Regina en caressant la joue de sa compagne. Je voudrais me marier en hiver, pour avoir plus de chance d'avoir de la neige.

-Tu veux de la neige à notre mariage? S'amusa Emma.

-Y a un restaurant que j'adore, je t'y avais emmené une fois. Celui sur le toit d'un des plus grands immeubles de la ville, souviens toi la vue est merveilleuse. Rappela la brune. Emma acquiesça, elles avaient passé une soirée merveilleuse là bas. Un jour j'ai mangé là-bas, un soir, quand j'étais très triste, et la neige est tombé sur le toit de la véranda où j'étais. Elle m'a apaisée. Regina laissa un moment fixant les prunelles de sa compagne. Je voudrais me marier là bas.

-Alors on se mariera là bas en janvier ou février de l'année prochaine. Ça nous laisse cinq ou six mois, c'est faisable. Marmonna Emma en se dandinant pour venir se coller à la jeune femme.

-Mais tu es sûre que ça te va? S'assura Regina en caressant les boucles blondes.

-Oui, c'est une très bonne idée. Acquiesça la blonde. Regina se coucha bien contre elle, leurs nez tout près. Elles fermèrent les yeux, cherchant le sommeil, laissant le silence les entourer de longues minutes. Gina?

-Oui? Répondit la brune sans ouvrir les yeux, ce qu'avait pourtant fait Emma.

-Tu viendrais avec moi quelque part demain matin? C'est important pour moi. Demanda la blonde.

-Bien sûr. Accepta Regina en ouvrant les yeux. Tu veux faire quoi?

-Tu verras. Répondit Emma.

La brune accepta, comprenant l'importance de ce que lui demandait Emma. Elle posa tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes, avant qu'elles ne referment les yeux. Elles s'endormirent rapidement.  
Au matin, elles se prirent un verre de jus de fruits, quelques tartines grillées chacune, et s'habillèrent légèrement au vu de la chaleur toujours présente. Emma enfila tout de même un pantalon de toile habillé et un bustier, la laissant très élégante. Regina, dans une simple robe s'étonna de cette tenue quand elle la vit dans l'entrée.

-Mais on va où Emma? Demanda la brune.

-Tu vas voir. Répondit la blonde.

-Mais je dois me changer ou ça va? Questionna Regina.

-T'es parfaite, ne t'inquiète pas. Mets des chaussures et suis moi. Réclama Emma.

La jeune femme obéit, et la suivit. La blonde prit le volant, et partit dans les rues, silencieuse, le regard dur mais pas mauvais, elle avança.

-On va faire une escale, avant d'arriver. Prévint la blonde. Elle se gara quelques secondes après. Attends moi je reviens. J'en ai pour deux minutes. Déclara-t-elle en sortant avec son téléphone et son porte monnaie.

Regina la regarda sortir et rentrer dans le fleuriste. La jeune femme y resta quelques minutes et elle la voyait à travers la vitrine. Emma était soudainement étrange ce matin, comme angoissée et accablée. Elle n'aimait pas la voir comme ça, mais si Emma ne parlait pas elle ne pouvait pas l'aider autrement qu'en restant près d'elle au mieux. La blonde revint avec un gros bouquet de roses blanches qu'elle lui donna.

-Elles sont belles. Murmura Regina en les tenant pendant que la jeune femme démarrait.

-Je sais. Répondit tout bas Emma en se mêlant à la circulation. Son téléphone -posé sur le tableau de bord dans son support- sonna, et elle décrocha. Oui Ruby?

-Salut, avec Zel' on va à la plage cet après midi on voulait vous proposer de venir? Lança sa meilleure amie.

Emma regarda la brune qui acquiesça.

-On vient, mais pas avant quatorze heure. Accepta Emma.

-Pourquoi? Vous faites quoi avant? Demanda Ruby. Parce qu'on aurait pu se faire un resto.

-On va à une petite heure de la ville. Renseigna la blonde.

-Oh tu vas-

-Oui. Coupa rapidement Emma.

-Appelles moi si tu as besoin. Je t'aime. Lança Ruby.

-Merci, à tout à l'heure, je te préviens quand on rentre. Fit la blonde.

Elle raccrocha, et laissa le silence envahir l'habitacle de nouveau. Regina se posait des milliers de questions, et puis pourquoi Ruby savait et pas elle.

-Emma? Interrogea-t-elle après quelques minutes.

-Je ne te dirais rien. Attends. Murmura Emma.

Alors elle attendit. Près de trois quart d'heure de voiture sans dire un mot, montant progressivement une haute falaise. Puis finalement Emma tourna dans un petit chemin avant de se garer entre les arbres, au bord de la falaise. Elle sortit de la voiture et Regina fit de même avec le bouquet, découvrant une vue superbe. La blonde s'approcha d'elle, récupéra son bouquet de fleurs et lui fit signe de la suivre. Elles longèrent le bord de la falaise et après quelques minutes, Regina vit sur le point le plus haut trois croix, deux grandes et une petite, plantée dans le sol. Emma s'approcha et souffla un coup avant de s'accroupir.

-Bonjour. Murmura-t-elle en posant le bouquet sur la tombe de droite. Puis elle sortit de sa poche une petite voiture qu'elle posa sur la tombe centrale, la petite, et sur la dernière elle posa un livre vieillit par le temps. Regina je te présente mes parents et mon frère. Murmura-t-elle, la gorge nouée par l'émotion. Ma mère aime les roses blanches, mon père était fan de ce livre et mon frère pouvait passer des heures avec ces voitures. Regina ne savait plus comment respirer tellement l'émotion l'envahissait. Papa, maman, Neal, je vous présente Regina, ma fiancée. Et oui maman, j'ai enfin trouvé la femme parfaite.

Un silence passa et Regina comprit pourquoi quand Emma lâcha un sanglot, elle avait essayé de le retenir jusque là.

-Emma. Murmura la brune en posant une main sur son épaule, alors que la blonde était accroupie.

-Je sais, j'ai tardé à te les présenter. Fit tout bas la blonde.

-Je comprends. Assura Regina.

Emma se tut sans bouger pendant de longues minutes, alors que le vent caressait leurs peaux et que le soleil chauffait sur elles.

-J'aurais aimé que tu sois là pour m'amener à Regina, papa. Reprit la blonde. Oh, et j'ai trouvé le sujet de ma vie, mais c'est un secret pour l'instant. Je vous promets que vous serez fiers. Assura-t-elle. Vous ne me quittez jamais, Regina m'a offert un pendentif avec une photo de vous trois, je le porte tout le temps. Fit-elle en le tripotant. Ton sourire me manque Neal.

Regina l'entendit craquer et s'accroupit à son tour pour la serrer dans ses bras.

-Je suis là, rassure toi. Murmura-t-elle.

-Je ne viens ici qu'une fois par an, sans date précise, parce que je suis incapable de faire mieux, ça me rend trop triste. J'y arrive pas. Révéla Emma. T'as vu c'est beau ici?

-Magnifique. Acquiesça Regina en embrassant sa tête.

-C'est ici que mes parents se sont mariés. Ils n'avaient personne d'autres que moi. J'avais quatre ans, et ils ont décidé de se marier. On avait pas de famille, alors c'est moi qui les ai marié, ma mère était sublime et mon père avait trop la classe. Raconta Emma. Et bien sur c'est moi qui est rattrapé le bouquet de rose qu'avait ma mère. Elle essuya une larme. Quand ils sont morts, c'était l'évidence, je devais les enterrer ici. J'ai tout fait pour et j'ai réussi.

-Je suis sur qu'ils t'aiment un peu plus pour ça. Susurra Regina.

-Gina, on se mariera comme on a dit. Mais je veux venir ici quand on sera mariées, le lendemain, pour se redire nos promesses ici, avec eux. Promets le moi. Réclama Emma.

-Je te le promets.


	7. Épilogue : Mon tout

_C'est la fin, petit rappel, pour que je réponde à vos reviews (qui font toujours très plaisir d'ailleurs) faut pas que se soit anonyme/guests._

Épilogue : Mon tout.

Janvier avait mis autant de temps à arriver qu'il n'avait été rapide. Suite au rendez vous sur la tombe de la famille de la blonde, elles avaient repris leurs vies, Emma ne voulant pas parler de tout ça, ni de son frère, ni de ses parents, ni de leur mort, et Regina respectait son choix, tant que ça ne rongeait pas la jeune femme ça allait. Elles avaient donc, en plus de leurs travails respectifs, organisé leurs mariage. Elle avait calé la date au vingt cinq janvier, avait réservé le restaurant en haut de l'immeuble comme elles voulaient. Au départ, elles n'avaient voulu que la famille, puis finalement Emma avait ajouté quelques invités en lien avec son travail, des galeristes qu'elle connaissait depuis son enfance, des amis artistes de longues dates et une famille qui achetait beaucoup de ses oeuvres depuis toujours, qui était assez riche mais aussi simples et gentils. Regina avait alors invité quelques personnes très importantes du travail, alors finalement ils allaient être une petite cinquantaine pour leurs mariage. Elles avaient alors géré le repas, puis les fleurs, la décoration, les robes, etc. Zelena et Cora n'avaient pu s'empêcher de donner leurs avis, il avait déjà été compliqué de faire accepter leur idée du mariage parfait pour elles à la mère de la brune, mais finalement quand elle avait vu l'endroit et que les fiancées lui avait expliqué ce qui serait fait dans l'espace, elle avait adoré. Le temps avait été un peu court, elles avaient plus d'une fois eu peur de ne pas pouvoir finir toute l'organisation en temps et en heure, mais finalement elles avaient réussi, elles étaient arrivées au grand jour.

-Emma, arrête de bouger. Ordonna Ruby, dans un recoin du restaurant.

La blonde portait une longue robe blanche, à manches longues, ras le cou, très simple sur le haut du corps, la moulant, avant que le jupon ne devienne fluide jusqu'au sol. Elle portait des talons, ses cheveux étaient libres excepté ses mèches de devant qui étaient ramenées en arrière, libérant son visage mis en avant par un léger maquillage.

-Tu crois que mes parents m'auraient trouvé belle? Demanda la blonde.

-Évidemment Emma. Ils t'ont toujours trouvée merveilleuse. Assura Ruby. Ta mère pleurerait devant ta robe, et ton père sourirait en te disant que tu es la plus belle du monde. Ou alors il dirait que tu es aussi belle que ta mère.

-C'est vrai, il dirait ça. Gloussa Emma, les larmes aux yeux.

-Allons te marier maintenant. Encouragea la brunette en lui tendant son bras.

Emma prit son bras, et la suivit. Elles traversèrent le restaurant et allèrent vers la véranda où tout le monde était assis. Des fleurs autour et entre les rangs d'invités une petite allée pour les mariées, avec des pétales au sol. Au bout de celle ci, l'officiante était là devant la vitre et donc la vue sublime sur la ville. Ruby l'entraina sur la musique pour marcher vers la femme qui allait faire la cérémonie, et la laissa devant elle. Elle embrassa sa joue et se mit derrière elle. Emma leva le nez vers le plafond et sourit en voyant quelques flocons tomber, il neigeait, Regina allait être heureuse. Dans la seconde qui suivait elle vit la brune arriver au bras de son père. La jeune femme portait une robe tout en dentelle, à manches longues, décolletée jusqu'au milieu de la poitrine, tombant au sol et trainant derrière elle, ses cheveux bruns étaient tombés sous ses épaules, ses yeux noircis et ses lèvres rougies, Emma en était un peu plus dingue si c'était possible. Henry embrassa sa fille avant de la laisser se placer en face d'Emma qui prit sa main.

-T'es sublime. Sourit la blonde.

-Toi aussi. Rayonna Regina.

-Mesdames et messieurs nous sommes réunis ici pour l'union de ces deux femmes, nous allons bientôt passer à l'échanger d'alliances et de promesses, mais avant les voeux. Proposa la femme avec un sourire.

-Je commence. Prévint Emma. Mon amour, il neige, exactement comme tu voulais. Sourit-elle. Elles levèrent les yeux au ciel en souriant. Nos débuts ont été un peu compliqué, j'ai cru te perdre quand tu as eu peur de nous, de ce que nous étions en train de construire, mais je ne regrette pas. La première fois que je t'ai vu, à cette terrasse, je me suis dis que tu étais la plus belle femme du monde, et il a fallu une journée, une seule pour que je sois complètement dingue de toi, et pas beaucoup plus pour que je sois amoureuse. Tu es l'amour de ma vie, je l'ai compris bien avant toi, et suis reconnaissante envers le monde entier que tu m'aies choisie moi et aimé pour ce que je suis, avec mes travers et mes douleurs. Je t'aimerais jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. Finit-elle.

-Je te hais Emma. Grogna la brune, en tenant les deux mains de sa fiancée. Comment je peux faire mieux que ça moi maintenant? Fit-elle faisant glousser tout le monde. Mon artiste, cela fait un an et demi que tout a commencé, et je ne pourrais espérer mieux. Même si je dois reconnaitre que notre relation est faite de choses atypiques. À peine quelques heures que nous étions ensemble, et nous découvrions que ma cachotière de soeur sortait avec ta meilleure amie. Quelques mois plus tard lors d'un voyage, nous découvrions que ma première petite amie était finalement la mère d'une de tes ex. Elle fit une pause. Emma, dis moi, ne serions nous pas un peu folles pour le monde entier?

-Probablement si. Sourit la blonde.

-Mais malgré notre folie, je crois n'avoir jamais été aussi heureuse que depuis que je t'ai dans ma vie. Tu es la femme de mon monde, mon pilier, tu as tout accepté pour moi, tu m'as aimé sans problème, avec mes problèmes, sans hésiter. Elle laissa un silence. Je t'aime. Et il neige.

Ensemble, elles levèrent à nouveau le nez vers le plafond en souriant, leurs mains liées.

-Alors, l'alliance de Regina. Demanda la femme en regardant Ruby, qui la donna à la blonde. Emma Swan, voulez vous prendre pour épouse Regina Mills pour le meilleur et pour le pire?

-Oui, je le veux. Assura Emma en prenant la main de la jeune femme. Par cette alliance, mon amour, je te promets de te chérir, de toujours te dessiner, de te respecter et de n'avoir que toi. Déclara-t-elle en lui passant la bague au doigt.

-À vous Regina. Invita l'officiante. Zelena lui donna l'alliance. Regina Mills, voulez vous prendre pour épouse Emma Swan pour le meilleur et pour le pire?

-Oui je le veux. Acquiesça la brune, en répétant les gestes de sa presque femme. Par cette anneau, je te promets amour, respect, fidélité et de toujours te dire oui pour poser, mon artiste. Sourit-elle en glissant l'alliance au doigt de la jeune femme.

-Mesdames, je vous déclare unies par les liens du mariage. Sourit l'officiante. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

Regina tira la blonde par ses mains avant de les lâcher pour enlacer sa nuque. Emma la tint par ses hanches et rapidement leurs lèvres se trouvèrent. Elles s'embrassèrent tendrement, sous les applaudissements de leurs proches, jusqu'à en perdre le souffle.

-Je t'aime. Souffla Regina.

-Moi plus encore. Sourit Emma.

Elles passèrent la fin de journée jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, dans le restaurant se régalant des plats, dansant, profitant de chaque instant, parlant avec tout le monde, souriant encore et encore. Les deux femmes ne se lâchaient jamais longtemps, dansaient, buvaient, mangeaient, riaient, et s'embrassaient encore et encore enivrées par cette cérémonie, par ce léger poids à leurs doigt, par cette robe qui voulait tout dire, et par le sourire lumineux de l'autre.  
Le lendemain, au réveil, nues dans leurs lit, Emma se colla au dos de sa femme.

-Bonjour mon amour. Murmura-t-elle en embrassant son cou.

-Bonjour mon ange. Sourit Regina. Elle laissa la blonde la câliner et la caresser. On prend le petit déjeuné et on va voir tes parents et ton frère?

-Oui. Murmura Emma. Tu veux bien remettre ta robe de mariée s'il te plaît?

-Tu mets la tienne? Demanda la brune.

-Oui, mes parents doivent les voir, et Neal aimait les belles princesses, il te trouverait magnifique. Mets la s'il te plaît. Réclama la blonde.

-Bien sur Emma, tout ce que tu voudras ma femme. Sourit Regina en venant l'embrasser.

Quelques baisers et elles se levèrent. Elles prirent leur petit déjeuné, et allèrent se préparer. Plus en simplicité que la veille, elles mirent leurs robes, mais laissèrent leurs cheveux totalement libres, ne se maquillèrent pas et se contentèrent de derby plates et non de talons. Elles prirent rapidement la route, et firent le chemin en musique, la blonde se faisant une nouvelle fois peu bavarde. Arrivées sur place, Emma se gara rapidement, et Regina la suivit sur le petit chemin au bord de la falaise. Devant les tombes Emma refit la même chose que quelques mois avant, elle posa le bouquet de fleurs -acheté en route- sur la tombe de sa mère, le livre sur celle de son père, la petite voiture sur celle de son frère.

-Salut vous. Je suis venue avec Gina, on s'est mariées hier soir, mais vous devez voir ça. Elle est super belle. Et d'après Ruby vous m'auriez trouvée belle aussi. Commença Emma. J'aurais aimé que vous soyez là hier, alors on va faire ce qu'on peut pour que vous voyez le plus important. J'avais bien assisté à votre mariage, à vous de voir le mien, au même endroit que le votre.

Elle se redressa et prit la main de sa femme pour la tirer au pied des tombes avec elle. Elle retira son alliance et lui retira la sienne.

-On fait quoi? Demanda Regina.

-Comme hier, je fais la même promesse en te passant la bague, tu feras pareil et après je t'embrasserais. Expliqua Emma. Pour eux, je ne pourrais pas vivre sans que mes parents soit près de moi pour mon mariage. Justifia-t-elle.

-Je sais, vas y mon ange. Assura la brune avec un léger sourire.

Et elles refirent exactement la même promesse que la veille, se passant les alliances au doigt au passage. Puis elles se rapprochèrent et s'embrassèrent tendrement au grand air, dans le léger froid de l'hiver.

-Merci. Murmura la blonde.

-Je t'aime. Sourit Regina.

Emma vint embrasser la jeune femme, avant de se tourner vers les tombes, l'air plus grave, le bras toujours autour de sa femme.

-Vous me manquez. Murmura-t-elle. Tu serais grand Neal, si grand, j'aurais tant aimé te voir ainsi. Fit-elle, la voix tremblante. J'aurais aimé que vous me voyez grandir, j'ai tellement changé et progressé, vous seriez heureux de voir comme je peins, ou comment je sculpte. Maman, je prends soin de ton vieil argentique, il marche toujours aussi bien, je prends souvent Gina en photo. Informa-t-elle. Je reviendrais vous voir, je sais je viens pas souvent, mais je vous promets de revenir avant la fin de l'année cette fois.

-On reviendra. Assura Regina.

-Oui, Emma tourna la tête vers elle, on reviendra, ensemble. La brune lui sourit doucement pour la rassurer. Je serais plus jamais seule.

-Non plus jamais Emma.

Huit mois plus tard

-Emma! C'est moi!

Regina laissa ses affaires dans l'entrée et se dirigea vers l'atelier. Huit mois qu'elles étaient mariées, et elles étaient heureuses, toujours autant. La brune faisait attention à ne pas se submerger de travail, prenait du temps avec sa femme, et cette dernière peignait, sculptait et photographiait tout le temps, la prenant de plus en plus comme modèle. Regina avait essayé de savoir ce qu'était le sujet d'Emma, pour l'oeuvre de sa vie, seulement la blonde refusait de lui dire, elle voulait lui faire le surprise et l'obligeait à attendre. En huit mois elles n'étaient pas retournées sur la tombe de la famille de la blonde, mais cette dernière arrivait à en parler, des anecdotes des histoires de son enfance dans lesquelles ils étaient. Alors Regina lui laissait tout le temps dont elle avait besoin pour y retourner. De toute façon elle était prête à tout pour Emma.

-Bonsoir mon ange. Sourit Regina en s'approchant pour l'embrasser. Bonsoir mademoiselle. Salua-t-elle poliment envers la modèle, en tailleur sur le sol, en culotte avec un manteau de costume sur les épaules cachant son corps.

-Mon amour. Murmura Emma en venant chercher ses lèvres une seconde fois. Lucie, Regina, Regina Lucie. Présenta-t-elle.

-Enchantée madame. Fit poliment la jeune fille qui devait avoir vingt et un ans.

-Moi de même. Je vais faire un chocolat chaud pour ma femme, et je me fais un café, voulez vous quelque chose? Proposa-t-elle.

-Un verre de jus de pomme, vous auriez? Demanda timidement la jeune fille.

-Bien sur je vais faire ça. Accepta Regina en s'éloignant.

-Gina! Attends! Appela Emma. Tu peux sortir des gâteaux s'il te plaît?

-Petit ventre sur pattes. Ria Regina en s'éloignant.

Emma gloussa, tout comme sa modèle, et se remit à peindre. Regina avait bien progressé ces derniers mois, elle n'était plus jalouse des modèles qui venaient, même si à chaque fois, le soir en se couchant elle sautait sur sa femme, de manière à lui rappeler qu'elle était bien mieux que toutes ces jeunettes, même si Emma n'en doutait pas. La brune avait donc pris l'habitude de préparer un encas quand elle ne rentrait pas trop tard et qu'Emma travaillait encore, alors elle le fit une fois de plus et revint avec les boissons de tout le monde qu'elle posa sur la petite table avec les tubes de peinture de la blonde et donna à Lucie son verre près d'elle, sur le sol.

-Tu restes avec nous ma Gina? Demanda la blonde.

-Oui je vais travailler. Informa-t-elle en s'asseyant dans son fauteuil, avec son ordinateur.

-Vous travaillez dans quoi? Enfin si je puis me permettre. Questionna Lucie.

-Je suis avocate, chez Mills&associés. Répondit Regina.

-Wahou, vraiment? S'étonna la jeune femme.

-Lucie est étudiante en droit. Informa Emma.

-Oh, je comprends mieux cette réaction, alors. Sourit Regina. D'habitude, les modèles de ma femme sont plus admiratifs d'elle que de moi. Ria-t-elle.

-Je suis admirative du travail des Swan depuis des années, mais vous êtes dans un le cabinet le grand de la ville et de l'état et l'un des plus grand du pays, alors je suis totalement admirative de vous. Assura Lucie.

-Gina, Lucie cherche un stage dans un cabinet, tu pourrais peut-être l'aider. Proposa Emma.

-Aurais tu arranger ce coup là Emma? Questionna la brune, en arquant les sourcils sans retenir son sourire en coin.

-Pas du tout, Lucie paye ses études en posant pour des artistes, c'est en discutant tout à l'heure avec elle que j'ai appris qu'elle cherchait un stage, j'ai pensé à toi. Se justifia Emma.

-Disons que je te crois. Argua Regina. Lucie, je te donnerais ma carte, tu m'enverras cv et lettre de motivation et je verrais ça. Accepta-t-elle.

-Merci beaucoup, c'est très gentil. Sourit la jeune femme.

Lucie resta presque une heure encore, le temps qu'Emma achève sa peinture, puis elle échangea avec la brune et rapidement elle récupéra sa carte avant de partir. Une fois seule, elles se retrouvèrent dans le salon et Emma vint directement vers sa femme qui était assise pour se lové dans ses bras en la faisant basculer sur le canapé. Après un léger rire, Regina serra ses bras autour d'elle en caressant ses longs cheveux blonds en embrassant son front.

-J'ai faim. Marmonna Regina.

-J'ai commandé indien avant de te rejoindre. Sourit la blonde, le nez contre sa mâchoire. Patiente juste une vingtaine de minutes.

-Je t'aime. Ronronna la brune en pensant au repas à venir.

-Je sais que t'adore l'indien. Gloussa Emma. Je voulais te faire plaisir et je me disais qu'on pourrait se regarder un film.

-Ça me va. Accepta Regina en embrassant de nouveau son front. Tu ne vas donc pas me parler du sujet de ta vie.

-Tu sauras un jour, mais quand se sera le bon moment à mes yeux. Sourit Emma.

Regina marmonna en la serrant contre elle. Emma garda son petit sourire, elle se tairait, elle ne dirait rien avant la grande exposition qu'elle prévoyait pour l'année d'après.

Sept mois plus tard

Avril était bien installé, et les deux femmes étaient parties en France. Après une escale en Espagne, elles avaient filé sur Paris. Regina avait suivit sa femme même si ce n'était pas prévu au départ, mais elle ne regrettait pas du tout. Elles passaient leurs temps à faire l'amour -comme souvent- et visitaient des pays magnifiques. Paris était une belle ville, la blonde parlait français, une découverte de sa femme ces trois derniers jours en France. Emma était déjà venue quelques fois, ses parents étant des amoureux de cette ville il l'avait emmené plusieurs fois durant les seize premières années de sa vie, et elle y était retourné ensuite, elle avait même eu une exposition dans cette ville, et était très reconnue dans ce pays aussi. Elle avait donc fait visiter la ville à Regina qui y venait pour la première fois. Seulement en ce quatrième jour était différent, elle se réveilla et ouvrit le rideau de la fenêtre de la chambre d'hôtel.

-Debout mon amour, je dois pas être en retard. Réveilla Emma.

-Mais dis moi où tu vas. Marmonna Regina en bougeant sous la couette.

-Rendez vous important pour ma carrière. Répondit la blonde. C'est toi qui voulait m'accompagner, mais franchement resté dans la salle d'attente, une ou deux heures, tu vas t'ennuyer à mourir, tu es sûre de pas vouloir rester ici? Proposa-t-elle en se penchant au dessus d'elle, en appui sur ses mains sur le matelas.

-Je vais faire quoi sans toi ici moi? Bougonna la brune.

-Tu peux dormir, lire, ou-

-Je vais travailler. Un dossier à bouclé. Se souvint Regina. Ok je reste, mais tu fais vite, je veux que tu me reviennes rapidement. Ordonna-t-elle en attrapant le col de sa chemise pour l'amener à ses lèvres.

-Le plus vite possible mon amour. Sourit Emma en l'embrassant.

Elle se prépara rapidement et partit travailler pendant deux heure et demi. Elle avait une réunion avec les responsables et directeur du Grand Palais, dans le but de faire son exposition ici quand elle serait fini chez elle, aux États-Unis. Son exposition sur sa femme, elle leurs montra quelques oeuvres, et les responsables furent emballés, alors ils parlèrent possibilités et organisation. Ils leurs restait un an et demi avant que cela est lieu, mais cela demandait aussi du temps. Finalement elle rentra à l'hôtel et trouva Regina, toujours nue dans le lit, la couette sur elle, son ordinateur sur les genoux.

-Je suis de retour ma Gina. Déclara la blonde en entrant.

-C'est pas trop tôt. Soupira Regina en fermant son ordinateur. Viens m'embrasser.

La blonde sourit et laissa tomber son sac avant de tomber dans les bras de sa femme pour l'embrasser. Rapidement, malgré la couette entre elles, Regina enlaça les épaules de la jeune femme, tout en l'enlaçant de ses jambes, serrant ses cuisses autour de sa taille.

-On va faire quoi aujourd'hui? Demanda Emma entre deux baisers.

-Le Louvre? Proposa Regina. Je sais que l'art Swan n'y est pas, mais j'aimerais y aller.

-Le directeur m'a acheté une peinture lors d'une exposition il y a quelques années. Sourit Emma. Un homme adorable, et ce musée est magnifique, rien que l'architecture vaut le détour, je t'y emmène. Et demain on ira au musée Rodin, ça aussi ça vaut le détour.

Elles sortirent du lit, la brune partit s'habiller, alors qu'Emma préparait leurs sacs pour la journée, porte monnaie, livre, carnet pour elle, appareil photo, crayons, bouteille d'eau et les lunettes de sa femme. Puis la jeune femme sortit de la salle demain, habillée, et elles prirent chacune leurs sacs avant de quitter l'hôtel main dans la main. Elles mirent du temps, mais après quelques coups de fils, Emma réussit à obtenir de passer devant toute la file. Elles rentrèrent et alors elles commencèrent par la salle des statues. La blonde tira sa compagne sur la plateforme au milieu des escaliers, devant une statue dont elle fixa le socle en silence.

-Neal a fait ses premiers pas ici. Murmura-t-elle finalement.

-Ici? Interrogea Regina.

-Juste là. Répondit Emma en pointant le socle. On a eu peur, il a prit appui sur la statue pour se mettre debout et marcher vers nous, qui étions juste là. Elle pointa une place juste derrière. Il était super heureux de marcher vers moi, et mes parents avaient peur d'avoir des ennuis parce qu'ils avait touché la statue et en même temps ils étaient si heureux. Elle regarda sa compagne. Tu te rends compte, il a fait ses premiers pas dans la plus belle salle du Louvre, et il allait vers moi, c'est de moi qu'il voulait un câlin alors que mes parents étaient avec nous aussi.

-Je le comprends, moi aussi c'est de toi que je serais venu chercher un câlin. Sourit Regina.

-Mais c'est pas pareil. Gloussa Emma. Tu veux un câlin? Provoqua-t-elle.

Regina hocha la tête et les bras de la blonde passèrent autour d'elle. Elle avait compris qu'Emma avait besoin de souffler après chaque déclaration ou souvenir de sa famille, et le meilleure moyen était de lui montrer sa présence et de la faire sourire. En plus d'un an de mariage elle avait au moins compris ça.

-Mon ange à moi. Souffla-t-elle en tenant sa tête pour déposer des baisers partout sur son visage.

-Allons visiter avant que je ne te saute dessus. Sourit Emma.

Elles parcoururent le musée dans tout les sens sans se lâcher la main, sauf quand la blonde faisait une photographie. Regina avait l'impression de vivre l'un de ces films à l'eau de rose, que sa femme et elle aimaient regarder le soir, après de longues journées de travail, ces films plein de clichés amoureux, aux happy ending.

Cinq mois plus tard

Emma en costume deux pièces rouge et noir, perchée sur des talons se tenait debout et droite au milieu de la galerie, saluant tout le monde. Le vernissage de son exposition qui portait le nom « _My everything _», battait son plein, beaucoup de gens hauts placés, de grands artistes étaient là et elle en était plus qu'heureuse. Des mois qu'elles préparaient ce moment, et en ce premier septembre elle dévoilait le début de l'oeuvre de sa vie. Ruby et Zelena étaient arrivées quelques minutes avant l'avaient embrassées et faisaient maintenant le tour des œuvres. Emma attendait désespérément l'entrée de la seule dont elle avait peur de l'avis, puisque qu'elle n'avait toujours rien dit à Regina sur le fait que c'était elle le sujet de sa vie. Elle sentit finalement deux mains sur ses yeux.

-Mon artiste adorée. Souffla la personne à son oreille.

-Mon amour enfin. Soupira la blonde en prenant les mains dans les siennes et se tournant. Elle se retrouva face à une Regina vêtue d'une longue robe rouge flottante et volante. Tu es magnifique. Constata-t-elle.

-Merci mon ange. Souffla Regina en passant les bras autour de la nuque de la blonde. Tu m'as manquée aujourd'hui.

-Je te manque toujours quand je passe la journée à poser nue. Remarqua Emma en l'enlaçant.

-C'est vrai, mais c'est parce que je t'aime. Rétorqua la brune en plaquant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

-Je t'aime aussi. Sourit Emma. Lorsqu'elle se séparèrent un artiste contemporain connu avec sa femme se présenta à la blonde qui lui serra la main. Enchantée, je vous présente ma femme Regina.

-La femme et la modèle, le tout donc. Souffla l'homme. Votre exposition est sublime, elle marquera les esprits. Confia-t-il avant de s'éloigner.

-Modèle? Interrogea la brune.

Emma avait préparé cette exposition dans le plus grand des secrets pour la brune, voulant lui faire la surprise jusqu'au bout, pourtant la brune avait essayé encore et encore de savoir, elle avait essayé de chercher dans son atelier des réponses, elle avait celles ci devant les yeux sans même le savoir. Jamais, Regina n'avait envisagé ou imaginé la possibilité qu'elle soit l'oeuvre de sa femme. Alors Emma, avait récolté en ces trois années un millier de photos, peintures, dessins, sculptures et vidéos d'art de la jeune femme, la montrant de centaines de façon différentes, mais toujours aussi belle, et elle dégageait sur chaque oeuvre quelques chose de particulier, de nouveau, une fraîcheur magnifique.

-Tu n'as pas compris? Interrogea Emma. « _My everything_ », tu n'as pas compris? Répéta-t-elle, ayant pensé que le nom de son exposition mettrait la puce à l'oreille de la jeune femme.

-Compris quoi Em'? Demanda la brune perdue.

-Cette exposition c'est toi et juste toi, partout, en photo ou dessin, en sculpture ou peinture. C'est que toi mon amour. Partout toujours. Mon tout quoi. Rétorqua la blonde, comme si c'était une évidence.

Elle vit ses yeux s'écarquiller, sa mâchoire tomber, et son regard vaguer sur la pièce. Elle avait réussi à bluffer la brune, à lui faire la surprise jusqu'au bout alors que ça faisait deux ans qu'elle travaillait sur cette exposition dans la même maison qu'elle.

-Je veux voir ça. Viens avec moi faire le tour mon ange. Obligea Regina qui n'arrivait pas a réaliser.

Elles passèrent presque une demie heure à faire le tour, Regina ne s'en remettant pas. Habillée, en sous-vêtements, nue mais sans qu'on la voit totalement, en pied, en portrait, debout, assise, couchée, tout les genres de représentation, elle était partout. Et en plus de ça sa femme l'avait rendue magnifique, sur la plupart des oeuvres elle avait du mal à se reconnaître.

-Alors? Tu en penses quoi? Demanda Emma qui ne savait quoi penser du silence de la jeune femme qui tenait sa main.

-Tu es toujours aussi douée. Je... Elle se tourna vers Emma et passa sa main libre dans ses boucles se collant a elle. Je suis fière d'être ton tout. Tu me rends belle mon ange.

-Je te l'ai déjà dis, tu es belle, je ne fais que tenter de retranscrire ta beauté. Et moi je suis fière d'être ta femme. Sourit Emma.

-Tu es une grande artiste. Je t'aime. Murmura Regina.

-Moi aussi je t'aime. Pour le reste de mon existence mon amour. Sourit la te souviens de notre voyage à Paris?

-Oui et? Questionna la brune.

-En mai l'année prochaine, toutes ses oeuvres et quelques unes de plus seront exposées dans le Grand Palais. Annonça Emma.

-Tu te fiches de moi? Rétorqua Regina, n'en revenant pas.

-Non, c'était ça mon rendez vous là bas. Exposition de quatre mois au Grand Palais de Paris, "_Mon tout_". Informa la blonde. Elle prit les mains de sa femme se mettant bien face à elle. Tu es le sujet de ma vie, l'oeuvre de ma carrière. Je te représenterais toute ma vie, de toutes les manières possibles, tu es mon monde.

-Qu'elle chance j'ai de t'avoir trouvée. Si tu savais comme je t'aime. Souffla Regina en se collant contre son corps.

Emma lui offrit un doux baiser de plus avant d'être à nouveau interrompue pour être félicitée.  
Regina resta avec elle en continu, lui tenant la main avec bonheur, fière d'être le tout de sa femme qui avait rendu toute sa vie bien différente et lumineuse.

_THE END_


End file.
